Addictions
by magical.fanfiction
Summary: Addictions aren't something that you can just get rid of. You have to live through them. What Happens when Lucy Heartfilia has a secret side of her? What happens when that side of her starts to get out of control. An AU high school fanfic that involves a bad ass Lucy and how she deals with her problems. TW: drugs, underage drinking, alcohol, abuse, ect. A Nalu fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! I'm finally back! So I know that it's been a while since I have posted a story (a few months actually whoops) and I would like to apologize for that. But I have actually been working on this story for a while, and I already have a lot of it written, but it's still not even close to being done. And I have a good feeling that this is going to be s super long one. It's definitely a darker toned one, and some of the characters are going to be a little (or a lot) OOC (out of character). So I'm sorry if you don't like that, but I love these dark, dangerous type of fanfictions, so I made one.**

 **I** **would also like to put out a trigger warning which is in the summery as well, about Drugs, Alcohol (underage drinking, drunkenness ect.) , Physical/mental abuse. So if any of that stuff bothers you then PLEASE DON'T READ. I don't want any of you to feel uncomfortable while reading.**

 **I also have no idea how much I'm going to upload a new chapter, but I'm going to guess like once a week. I would love to post more frequently, but school is a pain n my ass so I don't have all day to write which is very sad.**

 **Anyways, I think I have done enough talking, so let us get into the first chapter!**

* * *

 **Addictions**

 **Chapter 1**

You always hear stories about people with drug and alcohol problems, and how they always say how much they regret starting. How they say that it ruined their life, and how they wished that they never took that first sip, or that first breathe. How it cost them so much, how it destroyed their life. You always hear the darkness of it. You always hear how it's bad for you, and how it'll hurt you. How once you start, you'll never stop. You slowly become less and less of yourself. How you start to loose yourself in your addicting paradise. All you hear is how bad it is. But I know it's not as bad as people say it is.  
People get addicting too things all the time. I mean, some of them are less harmful than others, but they are still addictions. Some people get addicted to books, to tv shows, even celebrities. Some get addicted to how they look, and how others see and think of them. Some even get addicted to people. Some people can get addicted to love. Some people mistake love for addiction. Others get addicted to drugs or alcohol. Even Though these are significantly different from each other, they are all addictions. And they all have the possibility to hurt you. They can all become your weakness. And once you let your guard down, they will drag you down without a warming.

One of the biggest questions regarding addicts is how they started. What caused them to become so addicted to something? Why would they ever do this to themselves, even though they know how bad it is? Why don't they just stop? There isn't only one answer as to why that is. People get addicted to things for various reasons. Some people do it to make them feel better, others do it because it makes them happy, some may have only tried it once and now they can't stop.  
For me? I don't know my reason. My whole life I always needed something. Given, my life hasn't been an easy road, but I'm not going to get into that. But I guess I just always needed something to hold onto. I guess it is a sense of control. People need control. Everyone needs to have a sense of control over something. It's the power you have that keeps you going back. It's the feeling you get, the warmth, the love, how good it makes you feel. You know deep down that it's bad, but you know that it's your happiness. And you just want to be happy.

And being able to tell who the addicts are, aren't so easy and it may seem. They aren't always the ones who are high or drunk all the time. They aren't always the ones who sit In the back of the classroom with their face covered in piercings with a hood covering their face. Alright, a lot of them look like this, but not all of them. Some of them are innocent looking school kids who get perfect grades, and are sweet and caring, but they just have a big, dark secret.  
People would say that I would have a problem. But I don't. And it won't become a problem. I'll make sure of it. There's nothing bad that'll happen to me. No one will ever know this side of me. I'm not ashamed of it. I'm not ashamed for what I have done, or who I am. Because that would mean that I hate myself. And I'm not. What I did, what I have done has made me who I am today. weather that is good or a bad thing, i'll leave that up to you. That's your decision. Feel free to make your own choice.

I've always found it funny, though. Because everyone, all my friends at school, one of my groups of friends, they all know me as a sweet kid, who is innocent and loving. And how mature I am, and how smart and amazing I am. But I have a whole double life that none of them know about. On one side, I have a group of loving friends who I go to school with, and we all have fun together, and we all love each other like a loving family. Everyone watches out for each other l, and we never let anyone get hurt. But the over side is filled with parties and excitement,and my group of friends are more dangerous and unpredictable. It full of things that are seen in movies. It's unimaginable.

I've always wondered which side is really _me._ Am I the sweet one, or the bad one. Am I the responsible one, or the party animal. Who am I? I can't give up one of my lives, I love both too much to let them go. But how am I supposed to know who I really am? Maybe you can tell me. Maybe you can figure it out.

Neither of my groups of friends really knows about the other. It's either that they would never think that that would be something that I do, or that they just don't care enough to know. Either way, it's a good thing that they don't know. And it's not hard keeping it from them, it's actually a lot easier than one may think. As long as my two world don't collide, I'm good. Everything will always be fine.

But that's what everyone says.

That's what I always thought. I never thought that anything like would have happened, would have ever happened. But it did. My addiction started for me to have control. But when did it start to take control of me?When did everything become so bad?

I was so naive to think that it would have started food forever. Because good things _never_ last. No matter how much you want them to. No matter how much you need them to. They leave. They shatter. You break.

I guess a good life was never meant for me. I guess I was never suppose to have happiness, joy, passion, _love._ I don't know what I did to deserve all this, but I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I tried all I could to prevent it. I didn't mean it. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to get this bad.

Now, you're probably wondering who I am and how I came to live like this. You'll get to know more about me later on. But let's start with who I am.

I am Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my addiction.

 **The end**

* * *

 **That is the end for the first chapter! As you can tell, this doesn't have much of the plot yet, but I thought it was a really cool way to start the story. I hope it good so far, because I'm not used to writing these types of stories, but I thought that it would be fun to try something new.**

 **If you liked it, don't forget to leave a review, and I will see you all in the next chapter:)**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello all you lovely readers! Welcome back to chapter 2, I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. Just fair warning, this is not my best chapter. And I'm not that proud of it, it just seems kinda awkward and it doesn't flow as much as I would like it to. I don't know, I just know I could have done better. But I wrote this chapter literally like three months ago, and rereading it I was like "wow this is horrible." But just trust me that the story gets so much better.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter:)**

 ** _disclaimer_** ** _\- I do not own fairy tail, or its characters. I only own the plot and words you are about to read._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Luce!" I heard someone call out to me as I was walking down the hallway of my school. I looked back to see Natsu walking towards me. Now, me and Natsu have been best friends for longer than I can remember. I can't even remember a time when he wasn't there. So it's no surprise that he's always around me.

"Hey, Natsu." I smiled at him, and he gladly smiled back, and we started to walk together down to the cafeteria. "How's your school day been so far?"

He sighed. "Tiring. And boring."

I giggled. "You say that everyday."

"Well that's how it is _everyday._ It's not my fault that school is the most boring place in the world."

"It's not that bad." I said. I never really hated school that much, even when I was younger. I actually surprising liked going to school most of the time.

"That's because you're smart." He wasn't entirely wrong about that. I am told that I am pretty smart, but it's not just because I'm good at school. I just overall like going. Most of the time, that is.

"You could be smart too. You just don't try hard enough."

"I try! I'm just not good."

"Maybe that means you should try harder." I tried to convince him.

"Pft. Whatever." I couldn't help but laugh at his very little motivation to try hard in school. He was never the most smartest, but he's not stupid. Well, he can be stupid at times. But he's smart in other areas. He just doesn't have school smarts.

By the end of our conversation, we slowly made it to the cafeteria where everyone else was. We had our own little group of friends who we hung out with. Everyday at lunch, we would all sit and talk together. It was really nice, and we all loved it.

When we walked down I heard someone call my name, and I knew exactly who it was. It was one of my best friends Levy. We've known each other for a long time as well. She moved to this area when we were still in middle school, and we bonded right away. And when we both realized our love for books, instant friendship happened.

So I sat down next to her and we chatted a little bit about our day so far. As I was looking around the table I saw how everyone was talking, laughing and having fun. I really did love my little group of friends.

Although, they were all busy talking to someone, and at the moment I was left alone. I wasn't alone, not really. I mean, I had a whole table of people around me, but there's always a loneliness feeling see down in my heart.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said as I got grabbed out of my train of thought. "You okay? You look sad."

"On, no, no. I was just thinking , that's all." I said, and gave her my big smile. I got up and said, "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked, about to get up."

"No, no, it's fine I can go by myself." And I left the lunchroom and waked to the bathroom. when I walked into the bathroom the first thing I realized when I walked in was that no one else was there. Like usually, the whole bathroom was unoccupied. I placed my backpack on one of the sinks to hold it up and unzipped it. I dug through and grabbed my small, metal battle. I uncapped it and took a burning on the back of my throat gave me a loving sensation.

It's not like I'm an alcoholic or anything, I just happen to usually have something with me most of the time. Although, no one knows about it. No one at school, at least.

And besides, one of my closest friends told me this little trick to boring stuff to have while you're at school. But they don't go to this school, but she's one of the people I'm closest with. She's taught me everything I know, and she's helped me through some of the touches times in my life.

After I was done, I quickly closed it and put it back in my bag. I lifted my bag up, and ran my hands over the cold water. When I was done, I walked back to the table. When I got there, I grabbed an orange, and quickly enjoyed the sweetened, overpowering flavor of drink.

"Luce!" I turned around to see Natsu, "lunch is almost over, we should start to go to our next class.

"Okay!" I smiled. And we gave our goodbyes to the others. We always left a few minutes early because our class was all the way on the other side of the building.

As we were walking, I started feeling warmth around my body, and once again starting to feel happy.

Natsu laughed slightly, and I look up at him In confusion. "Your smiling." He said. "You are almost always smiling."

"On, sorry. I didn't realize." I covered my mouth with my hands without realizing it.

"No, I like it. Your smile is nice." He said, and kept on walking. I have to say, that every once in awhile he would say something and it would make me blush. It would make me few warmth around my body, but a different warmth than I'm used to.

When the bell rung, we were already in our seats, and I had my stuff out. Natsu of course, did not, but after I nagged him a bit, he finally got all his stuff out so at least he looked prepared for class.

"Okay class, please take out your papers. And I'm going to be passing back your quizzes from the other day." All the students took out their papers, and when they got their quiz back you could see who got a good grade or not based on how they reacted.

"Ah man. I got a 70." Natsu wined. "But I guess it could have been worse. I still passed." That is true, he's never been the best in school. It's usually been just barely passing for him.

"Another perfect grade Lucy." The teacher said as she handed me the paper l. "Keep up the good work." I took hold of my paper and say a 100% at the top. I have always been a good student in class. I have even been top of my class several times. To me, it's just not that hard. I'm just able to keep information in my head.

"Wow, Luce." I heard Natsu gasp next to me. "Another 100. You need to tutor me sometime."

"You're going to need a lot more than just tutoring if you want to get the kind of grades that I get." I laughed.

"Hey! I mean, you're probably right, but still." He joked.

Once the class started, I was busy writing down all my notes, and I was trying my best to get down everything and still be able to keep them neat. It's hard to do sometimes, because sometimes the teacher may talk pretty fast, but i've developed a system that helps to keep me organized. By the end of class, I had a very nice note filled page in front of me. Knowing Natsu, I am probably going to have copy my notes and give them to him because he is no good at listening in class let alone writing notes.

Natsu and I then began to walk out of the classroom together where we would have to split up to go to our next class since we aren't in the same one together. We said our goodbyes and I walked to my next class where I met up with Levy.

"Good afternoon, Levy," I said giving her a smile.

"Hey, Lu-Chan. I have a question." I nodded, giving her permission to ask. "Are you doing anything on Halloween?"

I took a moment to mentally look at my calendar, and I did not think that I had any plans. "No, Not that I know of."  
"Great! Because now you do." she said as she held up a piece of paper so close to my face that I couldn't even read it. I took the paper from her so that I could be able to read what it said.

 _ **Fairy tail Halloween fair**_

 _Friday, October 24_

 _Come join our school fair where there will be games, food, dancing, and music._

 _Tickets are $8_

 _Bring your friends_

"Our school Halloween fair?" I asked, and she nodded her head. "It's a week before Halloween." I noted.

"Yeah. So it doesn't ruin our plans on actually Halloween day. But come on, all our friends said that they would go. It'll be fun."

"Okay, okay. I guess i'll go. It can't be too bad." I guess it gave me something to look forward to, nonetheless.

"Yay! now we can tell the others that everyone is going. It'll be great!" she said happily. If I was being honest, I didn't really want to go. It sounded pretty boring, but I guess i'll go anyway because it makes Levy happy, and she is my best friend, so I'll do anything to make her happy.

"Oh, and Lucy, don't forget to wear a costume." she winked at me.  
"A costume? What kind of costume am I supposed to wear?"

"We can go buy one together. We still have a bit until the fair, so we have time to buy one."

I was going to keep asking her questions, but the class starting and we had to stop talking. I wasn't the type of student to talk during class, neither was Levy, so we knew better than to talk in the middle of the lesson.

The next few periods of the day went by, and soon enough it was time to leave. Throughout the day, I had to make several trips to the restroom so I can take a sip of my happiness. I always kept it at the bottom of a secret pocket in my bag. My friend Cana told me that little trick. Cana is older than me, and out of high school,but she is one of my closest friends. She knows stuff about me that even Levy and Natsu don't know. But she's a lot more than just my friend, I just don't know what other word to use to describe her. But she's helped me a lot throughout my life. As I was walking out of the school building, my phone buzzed and I looked to see that it was a message from her. The message including her telling me to go somewhere, which happened to be the back of the school. So I did as she asked, and sneakily walked to the back of the building. Walking behind the school didn't freak me out as it would other students. It actually gave me a warm, and familiar feeling. People don't know it but I've been behind this building countless times. Most people don't know about this area because it's more of a dark alley type place. I don't even think any of the teachers know this place exists. It's Very old and overall creepy looking, but I like it. I walked through the alley with a peace of mind, but wondering what Cana was doing here.

As I walked out though the other end, I saw Cana in her blue mini van. She was actually going to get a white one, but I told her that it would have been way too creepy and convinced her to get another color.

"Hey, Blondie!" she said fairly loudly as I was walking up to her.

"Cana! Don't be so loud!" I warned her.

"What? We have meetup her so many time and no one's cough us. It's like this place only exists to us." She said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Still, don't be too loud. It hurts my ears."I said as I opened the door and got into the van.

"Hey, Lucy." I looked up to see Bacchus sitting in the passenger's seat. These two are almost always together. They even live together. I have always thought that they were dating, but I have never really asked. Even if I did ask, I would probably get one of those "it's complicated" talks. Like how complicated can things be? You're either together or not. I don't understand how complicated things could be. But still, I never bothered to ask them.

"Hey, Bacchus." I greeted him, then looked at Cana. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere ." was all she said. I looked at Bacchus, and have him a confused look, he just shrugged. He probably didn't know what she meant, either.

"What?" I asked.

"I just thought that you would like me to drive you home instead of taking the the stinky bus."

"I guess you're right on that." I said thankfully. "I hate the bus."

"So did I." She agreed, and she tossed me a little dark plastic bag. "And I thought you would like these." I wanted To open it up, but knew better than to do that now. Whenever she gave me these little gifts, I knew that I shouldn't open them in front of her, I just found that to be rude,I guess. And unspoken rule kind of thing.

"Thanks." I said, My face glowing up. When I shook the bag lightly , I knew what it was, and it made me happy.

"Don't mention it. And If you ever need anything Blondie, just give me a call.""Sure thing." and that was the end of that conversation. Now she started the van and we were off to my house.

"So, How are those friends of yours at school."she asked me as she was driving.

"They are good. There's this Halloween fair thing at my school soon that they are making me go to."

"Sounds boring." Bacchus groaned.

"It really does."Cana agreed, laughing.

"I think It'll be fine."I shrugged. I was't super exited about it, but I'm sure that It wont be the worst nigh of my life.

"You should come to our Halloween party." Cana mentioned.

"Your parties are always fun. When is it?"

"Halloween Night."

"I'll see if I can go."

"Lucy." she groaned. "But the parties are so much more fun with you."

"I said I'll see if I can go. I didn't say no." I laughed.

"Well at least try to come to part of it."

"I will." I said. Her parties were always fun. I honestly could not even think of time that I didn't have fun at her parties. Or didn't have fun hanging out with her, she's just a fun person to be with.

We talked for a while longer and made it to my house. She parked a little ways before my drive way and let me get out. As I was about to get out she spoke.

"If your house ever give gives you a hard time, don't hesitate to call." I looked over to see Bacchus nodding in agreement. She really did care for me.

"Thank you." I said and I got out of the car and walked towards my ominous house.

From what I've said about my house, you probably this it's a mess, and a horrible place to live. It's quite the opposite. It's pristine. Perfect looking. That's what I hate. It fools everyone into thinking that we're a happy family. Who are we? Well that would me me and my dad. I never had any siblings, but that's never bothered me really. I had a mom, her name was Layla, but she died when I was young.

Most of my group of school friends know that my mom's dead. I remember crying and Natsu coming I've trying to make me feel better. He let me cry, and he held me. Even though we were young at the time, he didn't push the subject and just let me let out my feelings.

Natsu and I have always been there for each other whenever one of us were going through a rough time. He was also very respective of my personal life. He never mentions my mom's death, or what happened.

So I slowly walked into my ominous house, not wanting to go in.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Well, I hope that you all didn't hate it too much. But basically, to sum it up:  
Lucy goes to high school, with all her friends (which is basically everyone from the fairy tail Guild.) But she also has a "secret life" full of parties and drugs and alcohol. With people that you will find out about in future chapters.**

 **So I hope that there isn't too much confusion. And don't forget to leave a review saying if you liked it or not.**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


	3. My Saviors

**Hello all you lovely readers, I hope that you all are doing swell. I'm uploading this chapter early because I've been writing a lot, and really just wanted to get another chapter out. Although, I'm thinking that I'm mostly going to uploading every Friday. And I'm hopping to upload twice a week, but I'm not sure yet.**

 **Another thing I wanted to bring up, I know that Halloween is on the 31st. If you read careful, you would have understood that The schools _Halloween fair_ is a week before actually Halloween, the 24th. So hopefully it wasn't confusing, but I think maybe they just read it wrong lol. And Halloween in this story is going to be on a Friday, I know I put it in a future chapter but Just thought that I would mention it.**

 **I hope you like the chapter. Happy reading:)**

 **I also keep forgetting to put disclaimers on here but:  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After seeing Cana, I walked to my house and luckily, to my surprise my father wasn't home. He was probably at work, or out doing something else. I didn't like to think about what he could be doing, because who the hell knows what that could be. But I walked upstairs to my room, where I spent most of my day in when I was home, anyway. I then sat down on my bed, and opened my bag and took out all of my stuff and decided to work on my homework first. I've gotten into the habit of doing my homework as soon as I get home so I don't have to worry about it later. Then, I had it all done and didn't have to worry about it later in the evening.

After about an hour or so, I was done, and I still had a lot of my evening left. I looked outside my window and noticed that my father wasn't home yet, so I knew he probably would be home until late again. I know that if he isn't home by a certain time, then I shouldn't expect him until late at night. I also knew that since it was a school night for my friends and I, that we probably aren't going to do anything, so I decided to have some fun on my own.

What else is there to do on a boring school night?

I decided to put on my television and watch some of my favorite shows. I love to ones about romance, and drama, I just find them very entertaining to watch. And when I felt my stomach rumble, I decided that I need to get something to eat. I went downstairs and microwaved some leftovers from last night and was settled. I never needed any big, fancy family meal. I never had those, not any that I remember anyway, so I never felt the need to have of the only "family meals" that I've had recently are with Natsu, but i'm usually the one who has to make them.

So I just watched my show until I noticed that the sun had gone down So I turned off my television, and I cleaned up the dishes that I used, and went upstairs to my room.

Since it was still fairly early, I wasn't too tired, so I went over to my bookshelf that's full of some of my favorite books to read. I picked the one that I was already in the middle of reading, and say down on my bed and I escaped to a whole new world.

Whenever I read, I rarely have any concept of time, so that would cause to me sometimes read for hours at a time, not like it's my fault, though.I mean, sometimes the boos is so good you just forget about reality. It was one of my favorite was to pass times, which I do often, so I just read and read until my eyes started to hurt.

When I finally was done with the book, It was quite a time later, I almost couldn't believe how much time. I was starting to get tired, finally, so I decided to try and get some sleep. So I got changed into my pajamas, and then got into bed and played down and stared at my ceiling. I tried to close my eyes, and think of sleeping, but sleep did not seem to come so easily for me.

* * *

Quiet.

That's all I heard. My house was always deadly quiet. The stillness, quietness of my house. And I hated it.

Why do I hate the quiet? I think there's many reason why someone might dislike the quiet, but I don't like it because my thoughts are able to move freely. I guess that I never had good control of that. My thoughts, that is. They just always seem to be out there, and I never know how to stop them. I don't know if has always been like that, but that's how it has been for as long as I can remember. My head starts to go crazy, and I start thinking things that make me want to scream. My head was pounding.

But then I remembered what Cana gave me.

I quickly ran to go get the bag, and opened it up. I sighed in relief at what it was.

My savior.

Now, you're probably wondering what my little savior is. Remember back when I was talking about how some people go to drugs and alcohol? Well, I so happen to be one of those people. I know, I know, I don't seem the kind. But let me explain myself.

As you might have figured out, Cana is not just my friend, but also my dealer. She deals me my stuff, and I pay her. But sometime she gives her free stuff because she's just amazing like that. Just one her amazing characteristics.

How did I get into drugs? That's a good question. I don't really remover if I'm being honest. I think it wasn't that long ago. The beginning of high school. I remember being upset, and I somehow got into an alley and a strange figure came up to me. She asked what was wrong, and I broke down a little and told her a lot, but not said that she could help me feel better. I look back and realize that she probably just wanted money and didn't actually care about me. But as we kept seeing each other, we developed a friendship. For the past two years we have learned a lot about each other.

As we got closer, she began to invite me over more, and I got to be with her more. I soon became friends with people that she knew. And she then started to bring me to parties, and I soon began to love once in awhile she would tell me about one, and ask if I wanted to come along. She never forced me to, though. She always made sure that I was safe and comfortable, and I soon came to realize that she really did care for me, and really did see me as a friend.

But now as I'm sitting here in my room,my head is in a comfortable haze, and my thoughts are familiarly clouded.. Now you would probably think that I have a drug problem. But I do not. I've tested it. I sometimes go a few weeks without any, and I'm just fine. I just feel really down, and in those weeks it's a lot harder to be my happy self. I'm a happier, better person when I have my little savior with me. Therefore, I don't have a drug problem. Right?

And what's so wrong with that? If it makes me happy, why should I stop.

I just want to be happy.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping at me. Like usual, I hit it to make the annoying sound go off. One good thing about today though, was that it was Friday, which means that I just need to get through today and then I have a nice weekend to do whatever I want. I wake up pretty early in the mornings, so I have enough time to shower and get read. I quickly showered and got dressed in my bathroom that's next to my bedroom. When I was done, I packed my bag and walked downstairs. I had just enough time to put some waffles in my toaster. I tried not to be too loud, knowing that my father he could be upstairs. When he comes home late, I know not to wake or bother him. It's not like I would anyway, he's not that good of a father to begin with. The two of us rarely talk, and when we do it's never for good reasons.

As the waffles were toasting, I waked over to the special cabinet in the kitchen. This cabinet is where my dad keeps all his drinks. There's a large assortment, and I always know that there's enough to go around. I grabbed a bottle and took a gulp without even thinking about it. The burning in my throat gave me a sense of comfort. Even though I started drugs at the beginning of high school, I've been drinking for longer. I know that sounds fucked up, for a young pre teen to be drinking and getting drunk, I just had a lot of things that I had to deal with. I needed an escape. I guess I still need it.

I then grabbed my little metal bottle and poured some of it, about half way, and then poured the other half with water so that the smell and taste I wouldn't be as strong. That's a tip to get away with it, you don't want to wreck of alcohol, so keeping gum to hide your breathe helps a lot.,

Anyway, my waffles were done, and I quickly put syrup on them and ate them. I didn't have that much time left, so I basically stuffed them in my mouth before I had to run out of the house. Then, I put the dishes away and ran out the door to where my bus would be coming in a few minutes.

When I get on the bus, I went towards the back to where most of my friends say. The people on my bus usually were Natsu, Levy, Gray and Erza. Everyone else took a different bus or were driven in. Our bus just so happened to pick is all up, which was nice since that meant that we could all be together on the bus.

"Did you all study for the history test today?" Erza asked us, probably wanting to somehow start conversation. Me and levy both nodded, saying that we have indeed studied for But Gray and Natsu had a totally different reaction.

"We have a test?!" They Both yelled in surprise. The three of us all shook our heads. How could they both be so oblivious of their school work. Although not all of us are in the same class, we have to same teacher because we're all in the same grade, so we more than likely have to same assignments.

"You two are idiots." I laughed.

"Don't compare me to that idiot stripper." Natsu groaned.

"What did you call me?" And then, like usual, the two of them were back to fighting. Even in the early morning the two of them always found something to fight about. I think I have seen those two fighting more often than not. But even though they fight all the time, we all know that they are really good friends, do get along sometimes. Even if that sometimes is really rare.

The bus ride to school doesn't take too long, since we do live fairly close. So we all usually either talk, or when we're too tired to, we go on our phones for most of the time. Most of the time we only talk for a quick minute and then I plug in my headphones and escape the world for a good couple of minutes.

I guess that sometime in those few minutes I fell asleep and was dreaming. What I was dreaming of was very confusing, and I don't know what it means. I don't really remember what it was about but I'm used to having strange dreams. They usually Include memories of my mother. Of the happy times when I was younger. But lately, the dreams with my mother have been less and less. And I'm my dreams, I can barely see any of her features. Like I'm forgetting what she looks like.

Other times, my dreams are filled with these little creatures. These little creatures aren't usually bad, but sometimes I will have a nightmare including them. If anything, they are more annoying than weird. Or I just wake up and have no idea what I had just dreamed.

I got woken up by a speed bump, which caused me to hit my head on the bus window. It was not a way that I wanted to wake up, and I could have sworn that a bump was formed on my head. I looked out the window to see that we were already at the building, and all the students marched out of the bus.

The school I go to is called Fairy Tail high. I always thought that it was such a strange name for a high school, and our mascot was a fairy as well. That always made me laugh, because whenever our school teams went down jeers to play, the other teams would laugh at our fairy. But they wouldn't be laughing for long because we would always beat them. Then we were the ones laughing.

Overall, our school was very nice. Although, sometimes the students went a little crazy. Especially at special school events, and a lot of the time the teachers would have a hard time settling us all down. But the funny thing was, that the principle would sometimes even him us in the excitement.

Our principal was very nice, and treated us all as his children, and respected us. He was very short, but don't let that fool you. Principle Makarov was very respective, and all the students did what he said. Most of the time, that is.

Anyways, as I was going through school I was trying my hardest to get down all my notes as usual. But at one point when my teacher gave us some free time I starting thinking about Halloween. I know that I promised levy that I would go to the school fair thing, but I wasn't looking forward to it. I'm sure that I'll have fun and all with my friends, but I just wasn't in the mood to dress up, either. I'm not a big dress up person. I just don't like pretending to be something that I'm not.

But since it's still the beginning of October, I had some time to get a costume. Levy said that we would have to go shopping for them soon, because Apparently if we wait too long, all the good costumes will be gone.

Other then that, my plans for Halloween day and night were still open. I'm guessing that my group of school friends are going to ask me to do something, which I will gladly accept. But I knew that I would really love to go to Cana's party. Knowing her though, the party will last all through the night till the next day, so I'm sure that I'll be able to make some part of it.

As I was thinking in class, I saw that I got a text message from her. She said that she wanted me to meet her up where we usually do. I guess she already has plans for us this Friday night.

I wonder what she has in store this time.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **That is the end of chapter 3! I actually don't hate this chapter lol. I think that the plot is starting to finally come into action, which is good. I think that In most longer type fanfictions, and even books, it takes some time for the plot to develop, so just give it time.**

 **And I'm actually so happy with how its turning out. Like I've mentioned before, I actually have a good portion of this story already typed. I just need to proof read the chapters, and Finish up.**

 **Also, Don't be afraid to leave a review. You can say that you liked about it, or even what you didn't like about it. Everything will help, and help me become a better writer, so don't be afraid to get a little mean.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll talk to you all next time:)**


	4. Time To Start The Party

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to chapter 4, and i'm so exited about this chapter. This chapter is finally where things start to happen. And I am actually really happy with how it turned out. So I'm not going to keep you waiting. Enjoy the chapter:)**

 _ **Disclaimer- The only thing I own is the words on this screen. And I sadly do now own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As today is Friday, most of the students just wanted to get out of school. Most kids were talking about their weekends plans, and about how much they wanted to just get up and leave. I always found that if they really hate school so much, they should just leave. But I would never say that out loud.

The school day was boring and uneventful. The only thing really getting me through was Cana, and me just hoping that she has something fun in store.

By the end of the day, I was more than ready to get up and leave. I was counting down the minutes until the last bell rung, and basically ran out of the school. I was about to go to me and Cana's meeting spot, but I got stopped by levy who said she wanted to talk. I was anxious to leave, but since me and Levy are such good friends, I can't just ignore her.

She came over to talk about costume shopping, to which I graciously agreed to go shopping tomorrow evening. I said I was busy in the morning and couldn't go until later in the day, but really I was just planning in advance. You never know what could happen.

I asked her what she was thinking of being, but she said she didn't know and that she'll think about it later.

As I knew I needed to go,I had to say that I needed to go somewhere and told her that I would talk to her later. Then, I saw her running over to Gajeel who seemed to be waiting for her by the bus and they walked on together. I smiled at the thought of them together. I mean, they really would make such a cute couple, I think. And they both obviously like each other, but that's none of my business. Then I slipped to the back of the school, to meet Cana.

"Happy Friday, blonde!" I heard Cana say loudly.

"Happy Friday, Cana." I said happily. "Hello, Bacchus." I said, noticing that he was in the passenger's seat as usual.

"Are you excited for tonight?" She asked.

"What are we even doing tonight?" I asked.

"Oh," she said. "Did I forget to tell you?"

"Probably." Bacchus snickered.

"You were suppose to remind me!" Cana yelled at him.

"That's not my job!"

They bickered for a few moments, and I just sat there, shaking my head at their silly fighting.

"Guys!" I yelled, causing them to stop and look at me. "Well, are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to have fun."

Cana smirked. "That's the spirit, Blondie! Party time!" She yelled in excitement. And then we were off and ready to go.

"So, where are we going exactly. And are you throwing the party?"

"Well, I'm not actually having the party myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Were more or less going to crash it." She said, and then waited for me to respond.

I thought for a moment. "Crash it? We haven't don't that it a while. Who's party is it?"

"You remember that one guy who didn't pay me back?" I nodded my head, although I didn't really know who she was talking about. It could have been several different people. "Well, I really don't like him. And I heard that he's having a party today, so we're going to get the team together and we're going to crash it."

"Me and the team?" I asked.

"Yep! Like old times." I haven't seen my "team"is a while, so I guess it'll be good to see them again. We don't usually talk outside of our little world together, so we don't know much of what our other lives are really like.

"Sounds like fun. I'm in." I agreed, more curious about what was going to happen than anything else.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down! Let's go!"

In case you're wondering, I don't usually do a lot of party crashing. Only when necessary. And I never do it alone, and never do it without a solid plan. And Cana's plans were always the might not look like it, but she is a evil person at times. The last thing you want to do is get in your bad side. Because if you happen to upset her, then that will be the last thing you do. Thankfully, me and her get along very, very well so we never fight enough for me to get on her bad side.

She always throws some of the best parties that I've ever gone to. She usually has them in her apartment, or at someone else's, but she's always the best at planning them. She also is kind enough to always ask to me to come, and even if I say I can't, she can somehow usually convince me to go. But I always have fun, so that's all that matters in the end.

Me and her have so many stories that we share together. It's a type of bond that won't go away, one that we will always share.

When we left the school, she drove us back to her apartment which I know so dearly. This place felt more like a home that my actual house. Here I feel happy, I feel free. Cana let's me come over all the time, knowing how much I love it here. I even have several sets of cloths here that I keep so when I come over. But that's mostly because the clothes I wear with her aren't the "Normal" types of cloths I wear to school.

Knowing Cana, she has already fully prepared for this whole crashing of the party, and she has all the stuff that she needs for it. So when we got into her house, it was still early and the party wasn't starting until night, obviously, so the three of us just say in thr apartment. Cana asked me questions about my school life, and I answered accordingly. Cana knows a lot of my school life seeing as though we have such a good bond with each other, so I usually tell her most things.

"So, are you still little miss perfect in all your classes?" She said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that I'm smarter than you." I laughed. "And _yes,_ I am ' _little miss perfect.'_ Or at least that's how most of the school knows me."

"You better keep it that way." She said pointing a finger at me, "you pass all your classes and get into a good school."

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

Cana looked over to the clock, and I guess he found it time to start to get ready. "You should get dressed, Blondie."

"What should I wear?"

"Mhm, anything will do. It's not too fancy of a party. But make sure you look good." She said. "Not that that's hard for you, cutie." She winked.

I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed, then went to go into another room to change. In her apartment there were two bedrooms, both were pretty small, but it was enough. In one of the rooms I kept my extra clothes, I even slept in this room when I stayed over. Which wasn't too often, but she always reminded me in case I needed to. Anyways, I went to the draws and picked out some clothes to wear.

Most of the cloths I have here are black and dark colored. Because when I hang out with my outside friends, we usually need or just choose to wear darker colors. I decided to wear a short black skirt, with ripped sheer tights underneath it, with a simple dark gray top. The top had a sheerness to it, so you could see my Lacey bra under it. I never had a problem with showing my body off. I was confident in my body, so I should be able to show it off when I wanted to. I also borrowed some of Canada's jewelry to add to my outfit.

"Cana! Where's the makeup?" I asked, walking out of the room.

"It's over here, I got it." And I saw her come into the room I was in. "I'll help you with it."

She grabbed a box, and it was full of all kinds of makeup. And she applied some dark eyeshadow, but lightly so to wasn't too much. And she added eyeliner which made my eyes look bigger.

"Now. Should we go with a simple, or dramatic lip?" She asked, holding up a few colors of lipstick. I myself, live more frantic lip color. Especially when I'm going out like this. So she put a dark, matte red lipstick to my lips. "I should have know that you would go for the dramatic." Cana herself was dressed up as well, wearing a revealing, but very nice dress and amazing makeup, as always. Cana always looked good no matter where she was going. 'Dress to impress' she always told me.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Soon." she asked. "The others are going to meet up with us there."

"Okay." was my simple reply.

"Act more excited! It's going to be fun!" Cana said, trying to get me excited. "Bacchus! Get the car ready!"  
"Okay, Okay!" I heard him say, walking out if the apartment. Shortly after, we left the apartment. The sun was setting and it was getting dark.

I guess it's time to party.

XXXXX

We decided to all meet up a few blocks from where the party was. Cana said that she had everything that we needed, and not to worry. Not that I would, I never doubted her. She always knew what she was doing when it came to this type of things. When we there, the others were already there, waiting for us.

"You are late."said the blonde boy.

"No, I am never late. You all are early." Cana said.

Now, the people in this group I am also very close to. But close to in a different way than with my group from school. These people were around the same age as I am, and they are in high school, mostly. Although,they go to a different highschool, I just don't know which one because we don't typically talk out that.

"You should know that by now, Sting. Me and Cana are never late."I said to him.

"Look at you, Lucy. You are as hot as ever." He said, walking up to me.

"And you are as obnoxious as ever." I said. "Rouge! Tell him to stop being annoying."

"Sting!" Rouge yelled, the two boys making a lot of noise.

"Boys!" me and Yukino yelled at them. Me and Yukino are very similar girls, and that's probably why we get along so well. They both looked up to us and quickly stopped fighting. They don't usually fight too often, they just get in each other's nerves.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's get going."

"What's the plan, anyway?" Sting asked.

"You'll find out." Cana said. Sting looked to me, probably thinking that I knew what we were doing, but I didn't so I just shrugged and starting walking with Cana, and the others walked with us.

The house that the party was at was a very nice looking house. I could tell just by looking at it that the people who owned it had a very nice amount of money in their pocket. So we walked in, and I already knew what to expect. It was a big house with petty rich kids. They all dressed normally, all of them either high, drunk, or both. It was around 11pm when we walked in, so the party has probably already been going on for a bit. I could smell the alcohol, and the drugs all around the house. And I noticed as people slipped into a room with someone for a while, and as they both came out with their cloths slightly messed up. The whole thing was just rich kids with a lot of money thinking that they were better than everyone else. They all thought that they could go against their parents, and do reckless things. Most of these kids probably had their whole future forced ahead of them on a silver platter by their parents. I felt bad for them, really. I guess because I could relate in a way.

As I was making observations around me, Sting came up to me and decided to start conversation. "I haven't seen you in awhile." he said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. You?"

"Good as well." And he pulled out two bottles of beer and handed one to me. "While we're here, we might as well have some fun."

I grabbed it, opened it and took a long sip. I was very disappointed. "This is so weak!" I complained. "How are they even having fun with such horrible alcohol like this?"

"I know, Right? Good thing I have this." He said as he pulled out a good sized bottle of vodka.

I laughed. "Where do you keep these? Are you magic or something?"

"No. But Cana is." he opened the bottle and graciously allowed me to have the first sip. I was used to the burning, so It doesn't bother me.  
We both heard a whistle, and looked over to see Cana giving us a thumbs up.

"Well," Sting said "Let's get this party started." And in moments, I heard the music change, and become louder. I overall felt the atmosphere of the place got better. But then I saw Cana walk up up to where the DJ was. (well it wasn't really a DJ, more of just a wannabe Rapper with big speaker and a microphone.) She walked up with a bottle in her hand, and I could already tell that she was completely wasted.

"hello , everyone!" she said into the microphone, swinging her arms allowed.I definitely heard the "DJ" tell her to get down,but she didn't listen. "NOW!" she yelled, causing the whole house to be quiet, even the music went down a lot."Where's the fucker that owes me." I knew that this whole thing must have been about money. Everyone looked around, no one dying or moving, until someone made a very bad move.

"Oh, Shit!" I heard, and then saw someone try to run through the crowd. Me and Sting looked at each other and knew what we had to do.

We chased after him. We ran with all our might, knowing that we couldn't let him get away. Even after the me and him having a few shots, we were faster than him.

Besdes, he made Cana mad, so he had to pay for it. We followed him out the door, and saw that he ran in one direction, and we quickly followed. I couldn't help but feel the crisp air as I ran, and how cool it felt against my warm body. Me and Sting are used to running like this, but the boy we were chasing obviously was not. He didn't know the streets that well, and most likely had no idea where he was going. The next mistake he made was that he trapped himself into an alley with no where else to run. He turned around quickly, his breathing hard, trying to get out. But me and Sting were already there waiting, both barely out of breath.

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Ooh did I just put a cliff hanger? Oh yes I did. I hate cliff hangers as much as the next guy, but I just thought that this was a good place to end. But I hope that you all enjoyed it, and please review if you did.  
Thanks fore reading:)**


	5. Costumes

**Hello readers, and welcome to the new chapter! I actually like this chapter, and I hope you all like it as well. I don't have much else to say, but enjoy the chapter!  
 _Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail_  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _We chased after him. We ran with all our might, knowing that we couldn't let him get away. He made Cana mad, so he had to pay for it. We followed him out the door, and saw that he ran in one direction, and we quickly followed. I couldn't help but feel the crisp air as I ran, and how cool it felt against my warm body. Me and Sting are used to running like this, but the boy we were chasing obviously was not. He didn't know the streets that well, and most likely had no idea where he was going. The next mistake he made was that he trapped himself into an alley with no where else to run. He turned around quickly, his breathing hard, trying to get out. But me and Sting were already there waiting, both barely out of breath._

* * *

Me and sting finally caught up to the guy when he made a bad move and got himself trapped in an alleyway. We both looked each other and spoke to each other with our eyes, and we knew what to do. We began to slowly walk up to the boy, and in fear, the boy was forced to move back, deeper into the alley.

"Hey! Uh, guys… uh, I'm sorry, really but-" he was cut off because he tripped over something and fell on his back. "please , don't hurt me!"

"Stop your whining!" Sting and I turned around to see Cana standing with a bottle in her hands. "It's giving me a headache." the boy looked at us, probably too scared to look at Cana.

"Cana ." I said. "What are you going to do?" I wondered simply.

"Not much." she said as she walked closer to the boy who was still on the ground. When she walked up to him, I could see the boy practically shaking in fear. Once she was close enough to him, she squatted down, so that she was face to face with the boy.

"You owe me." She said. "You remember our agreement? I give you stuff, you give me stuff back. But you never gave me my side." He voice was deep. "You know what I do to people who don't give me my side of the bargain back?

"Ple-please don't kill me!" He cried.

Cana laughed as she opened the bottle of alcohol in her hand and took a gulp. What she did next was unexpected.

She raised her arm over the guys head, and poured the whole bottle over him. He gasped in surprise, probably at the coldness of the liquid.

She then slowly stood up. "Sting." She said, and sting put his hand in his pocket and gave her a little plastic bag.

Then Cana poured what was in the bag over the boy's head, and I soon realized that it was chicken feathers. And since the boy was wet, the feathers stuck to him like glue.

Cana even had a bag of glitter in her pocket, and posted it on him. He looked like a glittery chicken.

Cana then grabbed her cellphone, and took a picture. "Now." She said looking him in the eye. "I don't want to see your face again. If I do, you won't be let off easy." And she walked away. Leaving the boy wet and confused.

She walked past me and sting, and we both had to try our hardest not to laugh right then and there.

"Cana." I said. "That was amazing!" I could barely hold my laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "Now, what are you two waiting for. There's a whole party in there waiting!" She cheered.

"That woman is crazy." Sting laughed.

"She sure is." I agreed. "But what would we do without her?"

We both laughed, and decided to go back to the party. The music was still playing loudly in the house, and there were still many people dancing and overall enjoying themselves. They probably didn't even notice that the host was gone.

"Well, let's go and enjoy ourselves."I said, looking at Sting. And enjoy the night, we did.

* * *

The only thing that's on my mind when I woke up, was that it felt like someone threw a bowling ball at my head. Not the best way to wake up on a Saturday.

I don't remember much from last night, but I do remember it being a lot of fun. I tried to remember what happened, but the pulsing in my head caused me to groan in pain. I walked over to my bathroom and pulled out some medicine to help the pain go away. I started walking out of the bathroom, but I ran to the toilet with my hand over my mouth, and I think you can guess what happened next.

I may not remember what happened last night, but at least I know I had fun doing whatever. After I was done, I go back into my room and check my phone. The first thing I see on my phone is a certain photos that's blowing up. I take a closer look, and realise that it's the boy from the alley last night.

I quickly remember that Cana took a photo of him, and she more than likely had something to do with it landing on social media.

That's what happens when you make Cana mad, she ruins your life.

When I finally looked at the clock, it was already past noon, and I had multiple texts that I probably got last night. But one of them were from this morning.

 _Had a great time last night._

 _My heads killing me though lol_

 _-sting_

I agreed with him on that, my head felt like it was about to explode. I decided to just leave the message on read, not wanting to start conversation.

I slowly go downstairs and get some water, hoping that I can get sober soon. Even just walking in a pain, as I almost fell several times trying to get down stairs.

Once I've had enough water, I finally think that I can stand long enough to take a shower. Afterwards, I thought it was time to get dressed, and I wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep until my head doesn't hurt so much. But of course, I forgot one little detail. But I remembered once my phone rung.

"Hello." I said, picking up.

"Lucy? You okay? You sound sick." I realized it was levy.

"Levy? On no, I'm fine." I said, slowly starting to sit up. "Just tired, that's all."

"Ah okay. Well, when do you want to go shopping?"

"Shopping?"

"Costume shopping? Remembered? For Halloween!" Her voice got significantly louder and I had to push the phone away from my ear.

"Oh yeah. When do you want to go?" I said, hoping it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"I was hoping sometime later today. Maybe like, 4ish, we could get something to eat too."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the mall then." We talked for a little bit longer, and then we thankfully hung up. So I had about three hours, about two and a half until I had to leave. I could get all sober by then, right? I mean, I've had worse.

I've defiantly had worse.

I'll be fine.

* * *

Luckily, by the time I had to go, I was in fact pretty sober up. I'm guessing it's because my boy is so used to being drunk that I can get Undrunk fast. Once u got myself ready, and tried to make myself look as "normal" as possible.

I texted levy, and told her that I would be leaving soon, and that I'll meet her in the food court. So I got into my car and left to the mall.

One thing I noticed as I was leaving, was that my father want home. He must have been back sometime in the night though, because I noticed there were extra dishes in the sink. He must have left to got to work sometime this morning. He is always out working, or doing who knows what. But I have gotten to the point where I don't care anymore. I don't care where he is, or what he does. I just don't care anymore.

As I was driving to the mall, I got a call for someone and picked it up. Now, don't get all worried about me being on my phone while driving. I have a Bluetooth on my phone, so i'm safely driving.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Luce! It's Natsu."

I smiled at his cheerful voice. "What's up, Natsu."

"I was wondering, has levy invited you to that Halloween thing that our school is having?"

"Oh yeah actually, she has."

"Great." I could hear his smirk. "We're trying to get everyone to go. By the way, where were you last night? No one could get a hold of you?"

"Oh, I went to sleep early. I was really tired."

"Mhm, okay. Well maybe we can hang out this weekend."

"Natsu, we hang out every weekend. Of course we will."

"Yeah, yeah. Just making sure. Bye, Luce."

"Bye, Natsu." And then we both hung up, and I kept on driving.

It is true, me and Natsu always hang out. I can't remember a time where we haven't at least talked to each other. I always go over to his house, and we will do anything really. Mostly it just watching some type of show on the television, or me yelling at him to do his homework. Seriously, the boy just hates doing his homework. Even though he can be a pain, he is a big part of my life. He's my best friend. He means so much to me. Maybe even more than what I first thought.

When I got to the mall, I walked into the food court area and soon saw levy sitting down at a small table. It's easy to spot her in the crowd of people because of her blue hair. Not that many people had bright blue hair like herself. I waved to her, hoping to get her attention, and when she saw me, she waved back. She got up and we both walked up to each other and higher on another.

"Lu-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good, levy. How are you?"

"I'm really good! I'm excited to go costume shopping!"

I nodded my head in agreement, but I was actually not very exited at all. To be honest, I wasn't in the mood to go shopping for stupid costumes for a stupid Halloween thing. But Levy wanted me to go, so I'll do it to make her happy.

"What kind of costume are you looking for?" I asked, as we started walking for the store.

"I'm not sure yet. But we need to buy one Everyone is going to get and wear a costume."

"What type of fair thing is it going to be?"

"Nothing too big. Probably just a few games and such. But, our school hold a really good hayride. I've veneer been in it, but silos sucky it's actually really scary because of the woods behind the school."

"It better be scary." I said. "If nothing else, at least the hayride should be good."

"And he candy!"

"Can't forget the candy." I said in agreement. "We might be "too old" to go trick or treating, but we will find a way to get free candy. We always do.

"Look! The store is there." She said as she pointed to the Halloween store. Just by looking. At the place, I could tell that there was a large selection of costumes and all things Halloween.

When we walked in, there was creepy music playing, although the place was well it, seeing as though it was a store. And there were a lot more younger kids in there. Other than the parents and workers, we were probably the oldest ones there. We decided to just walk through all the costumes and pick out ones that we liked.

Although, there were what seemed to be a million choices. Anything from a police officer to a crayon. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out to me. I followed to where I heard her voice, and saw her holding out a bunny costume. "For you."

"Excuse me?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Come on! At least try it on!" she begged.

"If I have to try this on, then you have to go try something on too."

"Okay, what?"

I looked around, and my eyes landed on what looked perfect to me. It was a police officer costume. Well, what was suppose to be a costume. It was a "sexy police officer." But on my defense, the bunny costume barely covered anything.

"Here you go" I said, grabbing one of the costumes from the rack.

"What?!" she got red. "No way!"

"Come on. At least try it on." I mocked her. It took some convincing, but I finally got her to agree to wear it. So we both walked over to the dressing rooms, and went into ones that were right next to each other.

Once I slipped on the leotard, with fishnet tights underneath them, I looked more like a stripper than a bunny. The only thing that made me look like a bunny was the little fluffy tail and the bunny ears.

When I looked into the mirror, I couldn't help but realize how good I looked. I knew I had a good body, and I was proud of it. I looked good in a lot of things, and I wasn't afraid to show some skin in my outfits. And I knew that I've warm more revealing stuff than that. Given, I wasn't hanging out with these friends, but still.

Once I was ready, I called out to levy, and said that I was ready to go out and show her. A few moments later she said she was ready, and stepped out in a breathtaking costume.

"Don't laugh at me!" She said.

"I'm not laughing! The costume looks amazing!"

"Really? You don't think it's too much?"

"No way! Besides," I winked, "I'm sure Gajeel with love it on you." And I slowly walked back into my dressing room.

"Hey!" She said, and I could hear the red forming on her face. "What about you?" She or pens the door.

"What about me?"

"You and that little sexy bunny outfit."

"What about it?"

"I'm sure there's _someone_ who will love you in that?" She smirked.

"No way!" I defended myself.

"Oh really?" She said. "Well, _I'm sure_ that _Natsu_ will find it hot." She she quickly ran out.

I'm glad that she did run out because I did not want her to see the blush forming on my face. What? Me? Blushing? Why was I getting all flustered? Was it… No way. Nope. Nope. No way. I'm crazy for even thinking about it. Why am I even thinking about it?

I quickly got dressed, and out the costume back In the back, and meet Levy outside the dressing rooms.

"Ready to buy?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah yeah." I sighed. It wasn't the outfit that bothered me, it was the people seeing me in it that did.

But we bought the costumes and let's the tire to go get something to eat. We decided just to get something from the food court since that would be the easiest. We both bought a burger and sat at one of the tables. We talked for a little bit about random things, just catching up with each other.

"So," she said. "How's Natsu?"

"Natsu? He's good. Why?"

"Just wondering. You would know, since you two are always together."

"We're not _always_ together."

"Oh please. You two can barely be separated. Whenever you two are in the same room you're always next to each other."

"Pft, whatever."

"Don't ' _whatever'_ me. Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you _like_ him."

"Stop it!"

"Fine, I don't need you to tell me. Everyone knows anyway. You two make it way too obvious."

"Well, what about you and Gajeel?" I said, trying to change the subject. "You two will probably finally admit your feelings soon."

"Lu-chan!" She said as her face got red. "Don't change the subject!"

"What? I'm curious. Just tell me how you feel about him."

"No." She said quickly. "Let's just talk about something else." She sighed, and I gladly agreed.

Me and Levy talked for a bit longer, but it was getting late, and we decided to leave and go home. It was nice talking to her, we don't get to hang out as much as I would like to, so these times when we can hang out are special.

As I was pulling into my driveway, I saw someone's car. I soon realized that it was indeed my father's car, and knew that he must be home. I was suddenly dreading going inside, and just wishing that I wouldn't have to talk to him.

So I walked inside, and my wish did not come true.

 **End Of Chapter**

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. I am having so much fun witting this story, and i'm so exited for the future chapters. Anyways, please like and review so I know if I should continue.**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Apple Cider Donuts

**Hello my lovely readers!  
It's actually thanksgiving in America, and since i'm celebrating it I thought I would update today. Not only that, its also 3000+ words! It's just about 3000 without the authors notes, so I hope you all like it. **

**Also, there might be some Nalu moments? you will just have to read to find out.**

 **So happy thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it, and I hope you all have A nice day, and enjoy the chapter. Also, don't forget to leave a review if you did, thank you.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING- there is also slight physical abuse in this chapter, although it is not too detailed. and I put the warning in the summery, so please don't read if stuff like that makes you uncomfortable**

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy tail or it's characters *cries***_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I got home after my night with levy, and was having mixed emotions when I saw that my father was home. Seeing as though it was a Saturday night, it was either a good thing or a bad thing that he was home. I was just hoping that it was going to be a good thing.

He works all the time, so him being home on the weekdays is rare enough, and he usually goes out doing who knows what on weekends, and stays out late. So it's unusual for him to be home. But as long as I don't have to talk to him, i'm good. The last thing I want to do is walk into him, and have him try and start some kind of conversation. I know that we live in the same house, but it's like we live in different worlds. We try to avoid one another as much as we can.

So, I opened the front door and walked in as quietly as I could, trying my hardest not to make any noise. I slowly and carefully walked in and then made my way to the stairs so I could go upstairs to my bedroom. As I was walking up the stairs, I cringed each time that the stairs creaked. Our house wasn't that old, but it was still making fairly loud creaking noises that I hated, especially in situations like this.

"Lucy?" I heard someone slur from farther down the stairs. I made it about halfway up the stairs, but not far enough. I tried to keep walking but my name was called out again. "Lucy… come here?" The words barely came out as a sentence. So I slowly walked down, and I saw the monster of a man in front of me.

I didn't say anything, but internally sighed as I looked at him.

His hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled. His breath reeked of alcohol, but I was used to the stench, so it didn't bother me anymore. He was walking weirdly, barely able to walk straight. And his words were coming out in slurs, not even counting as sentences.

"Wherev have…yobeeen?" I'm so used to hearing drunk people speak, I'm somehow able to understand what he's saying.

"It's none of your business." I snapped.

"Whatdyou jusssy?"

"I'm going upstairs." I said and turned around. But he somehow had enough body control to grab my wrist and pull me around. He had strong enough force, and pushed me down against the wall. I whelped, more in surprise than in pain, although it did hurt.

"Donttalks tomes like that." His eyes were dazed. I quickly tried to get up and run somewhere, anywhere, but he was able to once again grab my wrist. He pulled it hard, really hard. I don't know how he was able to muster the strength, he probably didn't even know how much force he was using. Either way, he pressed down hard, and I couldn't help but screech in pain. I tried with all my strength to let go of his force, but he held on tighter.

"Let go!" I yelled. And I kicked him right in the gut, and that caused him to fall over. I didn't have time to really look at my wrist, but I knew that there was going to be some type of mark. I looked back down at him, and he was passed out. He was so drunk that he was going to pass out anyway, but my kick probably pushed his body to the limit.

Bastard deserved it.

So I somehow managed to make it up to my room, and I didn't know what to do. I would be lying if this was the first time something like this has happened. It's not, times have been better, but they have been worse. So I walked upstairs to my room and did what I always do.

I went into my special hiding spot, and pulled out my little box full of my saviors. I opened up the bag that Can have me a few days ago, and took some. I knew that this stuff would be good, given that Cana was the one who gave it to me. She always had the best stuff. And in just a few minutes I was transposed to my own peaceful, magical world.

This was the world that I wanted, needed to be in. It kept me alive. It kept me sane. It helped me get through this shit thing we called reality.

We all need a little something to get us through life. We need an anchor. And my little saviors happen to be mine.

I was in my room, and I felt loose, and dreamy. And overall felt better. I forgot all the bad feelings that I was having, a food, entered feeling came over me. This was my anchor. And without an anchor, you would just float away.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was a lot easier than waking up the morning before. Although, instead of having a major headache. The pain was somewhere else entirely.

I got out of bed, and the first thing I noticed was the pain in my wrist. And because of that, I remembered the events of last night. I looked down to my wrist, and was surprised by how it looked. It was a nice shade of purple already, and it hurt a lot. It looked as though It was slammed up against a brick wall a couple of times. I've had worse bruises, but this one was in a spot that anyone could possible easily see. But at least it was later october so I could wear a long sleeve sweater, and not have people question why. So I put on a basic Sweater, and some bracelets for she measure. I don't want anyone to find out about it.

I walked downstairs, and not surprising, my father wasn't anywhere to be found. He'd probably left to go somewhere, or maybe he tried to sober up before he had to go back to work. I'm just more then happy to not have to see him.

I was still feeling something from last night. It wasn't physically pain, but something else. Sometimes things like this happen. I try to understand them, I try to understand what I'm feeling but it hurts too much. So the first thing I do is go to my special cabinet and grab a bottle of some type of alcohol and take a few sips. Once I felt the warmth in my body, it was like the warmth of being home. A home that I don't have.

But as I was thinking over things, I got a phone call. So I went over and grabbed my phone and saw it lighting up with someone's name, a name in which made me smile.

"Hello." I said happily.

"Good morning, Luce." Natsu's voice was soothing, and familiar. "How's it going?"

"It's good." I smiled, lying through my teeth.

"Great. So, let's do something later."

"I would love to. I'll come over later."

"Luce. Come over now."

"I just got up, I need to get ready." I laughed.

He sighed. "You better get ready quick."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting. Bye Natsu."

"Bye Luce!"

And we hung up. I swear, he was like a little child. But that's what made him Natsu. He was sweet, and caring, and loving. He can be destructive at times, but that's something he needs to work on.

But I decided to shower and get ready, and was excited to be with him as always. It's true that we are together a lot, but we aren't _always_ together. Levy was really overreacting. I mean, we're just best friends after all. And best friends and suppose to be together a lot. They are suppose to have some type of connection, and bond with each other. That's what makes them best friends after all.

I finally made it to his house, and knocked on his door and he answered quickly, like he's been by the door waiting for me to come all morning. He opened the door with a huge smile, and I smiled largely at him back, because his smile automatically made me smile as well.

"Luce!"

"Hello Natsu." I laughed, and we walked inside his house.

I always loved his house. It always smelt slightly like a campfire, and had this warmth in it. It felt more like a home to me than my actual let me sleep here whenever I wanted to, I even had some spare clothes here just in case. Including him and Cana, I have two homes. Although, he was a pretty messy person, he somehow always kept it clean. At least when I was over it was always clean. who knows what it's like when i'm not here.

As I was walking in his house, I felt something soft and fuzzy rub against my leg. I looked down to see my favorite blue cat.

"Happy." I smiled, and knelled down so I could pet him. "How's my favorite feline?" I got a meow in response.

"He's missed you." Natsu said, kneeling down as well.

"I was just here the other day. How could he miss me?" I said, rubbing the cat's belly.

"I think he likes you more than me." He laughed.

"No way! He's your favorite person. You two are like teammates."

"I think the three of us are teammates."

I smiled. "Yeah. I guess we kinda are."

We stayed there for a while, and we even got some cat toys for happy so we could all play.

"So," Natsu finally said. "Are you ready for the Halloween fair?"

"Yeah. We all have to wear costumes, right?"

"Of course! What's Halloween without costumes? It's the best part! Besides the candy, of course." Like I said, he was a child.

"You really are a child." I laughed.

"I am not a child! I am an adult!"

I laughed even harder at this comment. "You? An adult? I have to force you to do your homework everyday."

"Because homework is for kids!"

Happy meowed, which caused us to stop arguing. "See? Happy doesn't like it when we yell." I said.

"We weren't yelling."

"Of course. Just loudly speaking."

"Whatever." He whined. "Let's go do something. I do not want to even think about homework."

"Like what?"

"Isn't that Apple orchid open? They sell pumpkins and apples and such."

"We do need a pumpkin for Halloween."

"Then it's settled. We're going apple picking!" He said happily. We go apple picking all the time, it's a tradition. We've done it ever since we were kids, and we both loved doing it.

There was a whole bunch of things that we could do at the orchid. There of course was the obvious apple picking, which we loved. But there were also hayrides, pumpkin patches, horseback riding, and a lot of other fun things.

Natsu offered to drive is there, so we got in his car and left for the orchard. It's not too far, but it does take some time to get there. So we put on the radio and listened to some of our favorite songs on the rise there.

When we got there, there were already a good amount of people there, but we luckily got a good parking spot. So we parked and and to decide on what to do first.

"Do you want to pick apples first?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled, and we went over and bought some apple bags. They were used so you can fill the whole bag with apples. We got two large bags, because we knew that we would be giving apples to our friends. I'm also known for making a delusions apple pie. Which I'm sure that Natsu is looking forward to. He loved my special apple pies, then again, he loved every type of food that I made him. He was a bottomless pit.

So we started walking around the orchard and tried to find a place to start. We figured that we should start with the apple picking, then go on from there. We started with the smaller trees, so we would be able to pick the apples easier.

"I swear," he said, "these trees get smaller every year."

"The trees don't get smaller, idiot." I sighed. "You got bigger." I smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" he complained.

"For being an idiot." I said. "Now, lets just pick some apples."  
So we stayed around the same area for a bit, and collected a good amount of apples. But then we decided that we should try and pick some from the bigger and taller trees. Although, we learned quickly that it was harder to pick the apples in the tall trees because they were so high up. But knowing Natsu, he will find a way to pick them.

"Luce!" Natsu said, grabbing my attention."I have an idea!"

"What is it?" I sighed, because knowing him, his idea was going to cause a mess.

"Get on my shoulders."

"Wh-"

"Just do it! We need to get the apples."

I sighed and got on his shouldered. "If you drop me, I swear, you are dead meat."

"Relax. I'm not going to drop you. Now, just grab the apples."

"Okay, okay." I could reach some of the apples, and carefully dropped them on the ground so that we could put them in the bag later.

"Hurry up, Luce. Your heavy."

"I am not heavy!" I yelled at him. And from the corner of my eye, on one of the branches, I saw that there was a perfect looking apple. Perfectly red and crispy looking. So I went up to grab it, but it was _just_ out of reach.

"Whoa! Lu-" Natsu started to say, but my yelling went over his voice, and then we started to fall.

"KYAA!" I yelled as I started falling, trying to hold on to anything, but soon realizing that there was nothing to hold on to. "Ow!" I moaned as I landed on the ground.

I heard quiet mumbling beneath me, and noticed that I was on top of Natsu.

"Natsu?!" I said, slightly lifting myself off of him.

"Luce? Are you okay?" He asked once he could talk.

I laughed. "I think I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine." He said. "Now, can you get off me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry" I said as I quickly got off of him, embarrassed

"Now, I think we're done apple picking." He said, and I agreed. "are you sure that your okay? you took a big fall?" he leaned in closer to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine,I promise. Besides, I'm the one who fell on you." I laughed  
"okay." he said. "Let's go get something to eat." He said, and I swear both of our stomachs almost started growling.

We both looked at each other and smiled. "Apple cider doughnuts." We said in unison.

So we walked back to the entrance and we out the bags of apples in the car so we didn't have to carry them.

We walked up to the stand that sold the doughnuts, and we bought a few. After we payed for them, we sat down at one of the benches.

"Here you go." Natsu said, handing me a doughnut, and I quickly said thank you in return. We both spent a few minutes in silence, enjoying the taste. Then finally, we were done.

I looked over at Natsu, and laughed as he happened to get sugar all over his face.

"What are you laughing at?"

I scooted over closer to him, and grabbed a napkin. I got the napkin, and I gently cleaned his face. Once I was done, we both took notice of the short distance between our faces.

I took notice of his eyes. They were deep, dark, yet innocent. truly Beautiful.

I was looking right into eyes, as he was looking right into mine.

We stayed like that for a while, neither of us moving. Neither of us knew what to say to each other, we didn't dare ruin the moment.

If I didn't know better, I would have said that we both started leaning in. I could feel his breathe on my lips. I was going to do it. I need to.

No.

I can't. I quickly pull away, my face flushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry." I said.

"No, no, it's my fault." Natsu said, embarrassment not his voice. We both sat there, too embarrassed to say anything. Until we finally decided to leave.

It was such a good day. Why did I have to ruin it? I just can't. I don't deserve it. Maybe I do like him more than I thought. But I can't do that to him. I'm too much of a mess. I can't hurt him like that.

So we drove home, the radio blocking out the tension between us, and what just happened.

"I'll call you later, Luce." He said as I got out of the car to get in my house.

"Okay. I'll get started on those pies." I smiled, and he smiled to.

"I want a whole one to myself."

I laughed. "Bye, Natsu." And we waved and I walked into my house, and went up to my room.

My head was a mess. What was I thinking? What was I feeling?

Suddenly, my purple wrist started hurting, or maybe I just started to notice the pain

I couldn't help it, I went up and I grabbed my little saviors.

And suddenly, I didn't feel the pain anymore.

 **End Of Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Did they just almost kiss?! Almost, my friends, almost. Like I said, this is a Nalu story, so there will be some really cute Nalu moments. Because Nalu is beautiful and literally my otp.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and please, please review.**

 **I don't know if i should continue this story or not, because like I have no idea if anyone is even reading it. So if you could just say if you like it or not would be great to know.**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


	7. Forgotten Garden

**Hello readers! wow, it's been a while since my last update. About three weeks, I'm sorry. But I kind of lost motivation for this story for a while, and just stopped writing. But I really like this story so I might continue it... Although I'm not sure. Anyways, I don't really have much to say, so enjoy reading, and please review once your done reading:)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

I woke up to the beeping sound of my alarm clock. I quickly came to realize that it was Monday morning, and that couldn't be more upsetting . Because what high school student actually liked waking up early on a Monday morning? That's right, no one. But as always, I got myself up, and dragged myself out of bed. As I walked to the bathroom, I grabbed the handle in the shower,but as I reached out, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I looked down to once again see my bruised wrist. I'm not doctor, but I could have sworn that it looks worse. It hurts a lot too, but I'm just going to deal with the pain. I ignored it, and went to shower anyway, which didn't help the pain at all.

I wake up pretty early, so I have enough time to shower and get ready, so I usually take my time in the morning. So for a few extra minutes, I just stood there in the shower, letting the hot water fall down on me. I finally gave myself time to breathe in this moment. But then as I stood there, just listening to the tapping of the water falling, I couldn't help but start thinking things over in my head. And when my head starts thinking like that, it's never good.

It's like my brain had a brain of it's own. I have almost not control over what I think. It's almost like my head likes to gave me destructive thoughts.

I quickly got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around my body, and walked to my closet to pick out my cloths for the day. If there's one thing I like about my school, it's that there isn't a uniform that we have to wear. So we get to wear whatever we want. Which fro me, Is great, because I love putting on pretty, and cute outfits that overall just make me feel good. Although, the temperature in the school is never right. It's always either too cold, or too hot. Why can't they just make the school a decent temperature? Like, it's not that hard. But I guess we all just have to suck it up and deal with it.

I started to pick out my cloths, and decided to just pick a simple fall outfit. Leggings and a simple sweeter. I also put bracelets on my wrist just in case. I had a hard time putting them on, and I even flinched a few times at the pain.

After I was done getting dressed, I walked downstairs and out my school bad down by the door. Like usual, my father wasn't home , so I quickly went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. As I was pouring my milk and cereal the bowl, I looked at the time and realized that the bus should be coming soon and ate my breakfasts faster. Before I left, I grabbed a bottle from my special cabinet in the kitchen, and filled it in my special bottle and hid it in my bag.

I held the alcoholic Bottle in my hand. I looked at the liquid, and saw as it moved as I moved the bottle. I saw how nice it looked. As how it basically sparkled in my mind. I didn't even think before I took a huge gulp. I didn't realize what I was found until I felt the burning run down my throat. But it was a burning that I welcomed. A burning that I was used to, one that I found familiar.

I turned around and saw that the bust should be coming any second, so I put everything away and walked outside. When I walked the door I was welcomed with a breeze of chilly air, which caused me to shiver slightly. I'm going to have to start to get my winter stuff out, like my coats and gloves because it's starting to get cold in the mornings.

Soon enough, the bus did come, and I walked on thankful that the bus did have the heat on. I walked towards the back to where I was greeted with the few others that are on the bus with me.

"Luce!" I heard Natsu say to me. "Good morning!" He was always so cheerful in the morning.

"Quiet down, stupid." Gray groaned. It looked as though Gray was half asleep, and I felt bad that he had to deal with the loud bunch so early in the morning. "Good thing you here, Lucy. He's been waiting for you."

"I have not been waiting for her!" Natsu yelled.

"You totally have." Gray said.

"Have not!" And once again, the two of them were at it again and so early in the morning too. I don't know how they have that much energy to fight each other. I just sighed and ignored them, and as I sat next to levy, she gave me a wink. I gave her a confused look, and she came closer to tell me something

"Natsu. He's been _waiting_ for you." She smirked. "He really likes you."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing at what she had said. "Levy! Stop it! No he doesn't." I told her, loudly enough that she could hear, but quiet enough so no one could hear our conversation.

"He does so! Geez, you both are so dense. You should just tell that you like him already."

"I do not! And I do not want to have this conversation _again."_ She has this conversation with me all the time, when will she understand that me and Natsu are just friends. We are just _really_ good friends that hand out a lot, and he's on my mind a lot. And I love being with him, and he overall makes me happy. But we're _just friends._ Obviously .

"Whatever." She said. "Fine, then how about the Halloween thing on Friday. You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah I'm still coming."

"Okay, great!"

Our conversation pretty much ended there, but we would be at school soon anyway, so I just stuck with looking out the window for the rest of the bus ride. That's what I usually do on the bus ride, anyway. I just sit down,and look out the window. Sometimes I bring my headphones so I can listen to music, but sometimes just looking out the window in silence is good too. Although, it's never really quite on the the bus, there's always some type of noise, mostly coming from Natsu and Gray, but I like having a little noise. Being in the quiet too long is not good for me.

Before I knew it, we made it to the school building to where we all got off and walked into the infamous building.

We all walked to our lockers first, and grabbed our stuff for our first few periods. Somehow, all our lockers got to be very close to each other, so everyone in our little group is near each other in the morning. We always have a little time before our first period starts, so we will usually form a little group near someone's locker and talk until the bell rings.

"Lucy." I heard someone say to me as I was at my locker. I turned slightly to see that It was Natsu who had walked up to me.

"Hello, Natsu." I smiled.

"How has the pie baking coming along?" he asked.

I sighed. "Is food all you think about?"

"It's not _all_ I think about."  
"It's what you mostly think of. And I'll get to making your pie soon." I said. "Maybe if you helped me, they would bake faster."

"Maybe I should help you bake then." he said, and actually sounded serious.

"I wasn't saying that you should help me. Besides, whenever your are anywhere near any kitchen, you somehow almost burn your house down." He has tried to help me make stuff before, but let's just say that they haven't come out good. He always somehow manages to make a mess of things. I wonder how the boy is able to live on his own

"Aw, come on, Luce. Let me cook with you. I won't make a mess, or burn down the house. Please?" he begged. He even made that cute little face he makes whenever he wants something.

"Ugh." I sighed. "Fine. But if you do anything wrong, I will throw you out of your own house."  
"okay, okay." He said. "It's going to be fine." He tried to reassure me.

"That's what you say every time."

"But I promise. I won't make a mess this time."

I was going to keep talking to him, but the bell rung, signaling that we had three minutes till the next bell rung, and the start of class begun. So we both said goodbye to each other and went to our first period class. I had to walk upstairs to get to my class, and once I got in I quickly found my seat and sat down and got all my stuff out.

I have always been a good student. I always did my work well, and always handed it in on time. I was also very good at taking notes in class. I even had a lot of my friend ask to borrow my notes so they could study. I guess I'm just overall a good student. At least, that's what I try to be.

The first half of the day went by pretty good. Most of my classes went on as they usually do, but luckily they didn't drag on too much. Luckily for me, my teachers are actually really nice people, and are good at their jobs, so I learn a lot in their classes. But of course, it's school, and it's not a thing that anyone wants to go to. But somehow, we all have to make it though. We all have our ways.

Finally, my morning classes were done, and then came the class that everyone was good at. Lunch. So as the bell to the last class was done, everyone who had lunch practically ran to cafeteria. Lunch was a class in which no one can do bad in. Unless your Natsu and Gray and you fight during lunch causing teachers to have to calm them down.

So, I went to my locker and put my stuff away, and then started my way down to the cafeteria. As I closed my locker down and started walking, I heard someone call my name.

"Luce!" I looked back, and saw Natsu running towards me.

I laughed. "No running in the halls." I said.

"You're no fun, Luce." He sighed.

"Come on, let's just get down to the cafeteria."

"Finally. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, Natsu."

And we both walked down the the cafeteria where we would be meeting up with everyone else. The cafeteria was always pretty wild, especially our little table full of people. But it was nice being able to sit with everyone and talk to them.

Walking into the cafeteria was like walking into a zoo. It's always crazy, and loud down there. And from the corner of my eye, I could see hinge being flown across the room. Like always, we just ignored everyone else and walked to our little table. Everyone was already there, so they all quickly greeted us.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said, motioning me to sit next to her, as I always do. Erza, Juvia, and lisanna sat near us too. The table is big, and it just happens that the girls usually sit more towards one side, and the boys sit on the other. So I saw Natsu go over and sit by Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal.

The girls and I talked throughout the lunch period, not particularly about anything, just the usually things. Gossip that's going around, upcoming events, complaining about school work. Although, Erza hand to go over and stop Natsu and Gray from destroying the room multiple times.

As I was sitting down, I started spacing out a little bit. It soon felt like I wasn't even there in the same room. I didn't feel everything. It was like I didn't exist. Everything became so numb, but yet I could feel so much pain. It felt as though I was floating, and soon all the noise became muffled sounds. I didn't know how long I was like that until someone shook me out of it.

"Lucy!" I heard some say, snapping me back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You zoned out for a minute." Levy said.

"Really? Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I didn't wait for any of them to respond, and I grabbed my bag and went out of the cafeteria. As I was walking down to the bathroom I felt a pounding in my head, I could barely walk straight. When I walking in, I went into a still, and locked the door. I out the toilet seat down so I could sit. I could barely think straight, it feels like bowling balls were being pounded on my head. Without even thinking, I went into my bag and pulled out my bottle, which was already half empty and this point. And I didn't even think about it as I downed the rest of it. Instead of the pounding in my head, I focused on the burning in my throat, and in a few moments I felt better. I felt the warmth of the alcohol swim around my body, and I felt like I was floating. I felt free.

I put it back in back in my bag, and I walked out of the stall, happy to see that no one was in here. And I went to the sink where I put some cold water on my face, to hopefully make me feel better.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and tried to fix myself up, I smoothed out my clothes, and brushed my fingers through my hair. Once I was positive that I looked normal, I walked outside. I started to walk back to the cafeteria, but to was empty. The bell must have rung when I was in the bathroom. How long was I in there? It only felt like a few minutes, but I'm not sure. so I started walking back towards the stars, but as I was walking, I heard a familiar voice approach me.

"Lucy?" A deep voice said, and I turned around to meet a surprising face.

"Gajeel?" I said, looking up to see his face. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I would ask you the same question." I hissed back, but then I said. "I was in the bathroom. I guess I lost track of time."

He gave me a weird look, probably trying to see if he believes me or not. "Well class started about 10 minutes ago."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Really."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked him.

"Probably. But so should you." I couldn't say anything, because he's not wrong. "No point in going now. We're already pretty late."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. "You skip class a lot, where do you go?"

"None of your business." He hissed.

"Okay, geez."

He was quiet for a moment, then he said something. "Pft. Follow me." And he started walking, and I followed. We walked s little bit, until we came to a door which I have never seen before, and we walked out. And outside was a beautiful garden like area.

With wide eyes I spoke. "What- what is this place." It was like a little area with green grass and flowers, and the sun hit perfectly. Although, there were weeds all over, and the grass overgrown. Like a forgotten garden.

"I'm not sure, actually. But it's my place. Don't go around showing people."

"I won't." I promise. "We all have our secret hide outs." I said, which caused him to give me a weird look, but he didn't say anything.

He sat down against a wall, and I sat next to him. We were quiet for a minute, just listening to the nature around us.

"There's a lot of things that no one knows about you." He said out of nowhere, breaking the silence.

"What?"  
"You have secretes."  
"Everyone has secrets.

"Yeah, but you have dark, deep secrets." I started to tense up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I started to get up. "Maybe I should start getting back to class, I rea-"

"Wait." he grabbed my wrist.  
"Ow!" I yelped in pain, and went kneeling on the ground. Of course, he grabbed my bad wrist. I stayed there, holding on my wrist in pain.

"Show me your wrist." he said.

"What?" I said, tears forming.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just show me your wrist." For some reason, I trusted him. And so I pulled up my sleeve and my bracelets, and my purple wrist was shown. Once he saw it, He was not disgusted, but just looked at it.

"It looks pretty bad." He said. "Have you told anyone?"

I looked at him, "No."

"I won't tell anyone." He said. "But you should do something about the pain."

"It's fine."

"Really? Because it doesn't look fine."  
"I don't-"  
"Look, I'm not going to tell anyone. But lets just at least get some ice for it."

I knew that he wasn't going to stop until I agreed, so I agreed. So he left me alone for a few minutes, and I wan tempted to leave. I was about to, but soon realized that it's not like I have anywhere else to go either. So I stayed and just waited for him, and soon enough, and I held it onto my wrist for the rest of the class that we skipped.

We say back down, and sat in silence. It was a nice silence. And in that moment, I knew that he as well had secrets. He had things that he has never told anyone. And we both knew that we both had secrets, but respecting our privacy.

"Like I said, you have a lot of secrets."

"And so do you."

 **End Of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, and I think that it was actually pretty good. Anyways, thanks for reading:)**


	8. Apple Pie

**Hello readers! Wow it has been a while since I have updated. Sorry about that, but I have just been super busy, but lately I have so much motivation for this story so I have been writing a lot. So I thought, why not just publish a new chapter and see how people like it:)**

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**_

 **Also, I want to jut give you all a quick apology for any spelling mistakes that might be in here. I did try my best, and reread it a few times, but i'm never 100% sure if I fixed all my mistakes.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Once the school day was done, I finally was able to go home, and the first thing I did was fall into my bed. For some reason, I was both physically and mentally tired. But, as I was laying in my bed, my phone rang, and I grabbed it to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone.

"Hey, Luce!" It was Natsu, and I smiled at his nickname for me. I don't even know how he made that name for me. But I do remember that when we first met, that he would always forget my name. And then suddenly he just called me Lucy, and it just stuck.

"Hey, Natsu. What's up?"

"Well, I thought that if you weren't doing anything, if you would like to come over and maybe make some of those pies."

I laughed slightly, because it sounded like he really wanted those pies. "Sure, I'm not doing anything tonight, so I'll come over soon."

"Yay! Okay, see you soon."

"See you soon." And then we hung up. Even though I was very tired, I was also very excited to go see and hang out with Natsu. Him and I always have so much fun together. And I did promise him that we would make some pies together, and I guess today is as good a day as any other. Besides, I don't want all the apples to go bad before we even have the chance to use them.

So I gathered up all of the stuff that we would need to make the pies, because I knew that Natsu himself probably wouldn't have all the needed supplies, seeing that he isn't exactly a person who cooks enough. So I packed it all up and got ready to leave.

It doesn't take that long to get to his house, because I actually live fairly close to him. I would have walked, but since I had so many things to carry, I thought that it would be best to drive. I always loved going over to his house, I go over all the time, even since we were both kids, I would always come over and we would have a lot of fun. I definitely have many good memories in this house, and with Natsu as well.

His home was like my home. Or, a home away from home. As I pulled up to his house, he was already there waiting for me on his front steps.

"Luce!" I heard him say as I was pulling in his driveway.

"Come help me bring in all this stuff." I said as I got out of his car, and I saw him give me a toothy smile as he gladly came over to come help me.

It took us awhile, but we finally got all the stuff in after a few trips to the car. Natsu tried to carry in all the stuff in one go, and I yelled at him saying that he was going to drop it to his house, I felt a flood of warmth enter my body. One, his house was always warm, and smelt just slightly like a bonfire, and two, because it was of warmth of happiness. I have so many great memories being here, in his house along with him. His house feels more like a home than my actual house.

"Okay, so first we need to sort out all the ingredients" I said, already grabbing the stuff out of the bags."Natsu, I need you to start peeling the apples for me." I handed him a bag of apples and an apple peeler.

"Got it!" He said, and I went back through the bags to start and take the test of the stuff out. I take out the flour, sugar, nutmeg, cinnamon, all the spices, and everything else. As I look back around to Natsu, I notice that he's not the best at peeling apples.

"Natsu!" I said as I grabbed his hand, stopping him from skinning the apples.

"What?"

"You're doing it wrong! Your taking off so much of the Apple, we're not going to have enough for the pie." If I was being honest, he took off more of the actually apple part than the skin part. "Let me show you how to do it." So I took an apple and the peeler, and I quickly scrapped the apple, taking the apple skin off, while leaving the apple part on.

"Oh."

"Here, let me show you the movements." So I grabbed his hand in my hand, and I made him peel off the apple carefully. With the position that we were in, we were very close together. I could feel the heat of his body warming me up. He is always unusually warm, he's like a walking and breathing heater. But after a few moments of us being so close to each other, we both started to separate.

And, Suddenly, I was so very cold.

He cleared his throat. "Okay, I think I got it." and he started peeling the apples himself. I walked away slowly, slightly blushed at what just happened. Although, I don't even know _what_ happened. And I don't know why I feel so warm, but so cold at the same time.

As I was finishing up putting out at the ingredients, I walked back over to Natsu and started to cut the apples. We Stood in silence, just the noise of cutting the apples sliced through the air. It wasn't exactly awkward silence, but there was definitely something strange in the air that I couldn't really figure out what it was.

After I was done cutting the apples, I went over and got a bowl so started to place the ingredients.

"Natsu! Stop eating the ingredients! We need them for the pie!" I yelled as he was picking out the cinnamon coated apples.

"I'm just testing to make sure that they are okay!" He yelled in defense.

"Idiot! Don't eat all the ingredients." I yelled at him. "Natsu stop!" All of a sudden he started running around the house with the bowl of apples, and I started yelling at him and chasing him.

"NO! They are mine now!" he yelled, laughing.

"NATSU!"

"AHH!" He yelled as I finally tripped him, and he fell to the floor, the apples all over him. "Lucy" he sighed, as he looked down as his cinnamon and apple covered shirt.  
"It's your fault." I said, kneeling down in front of him. "That's what you get for taking the apples." His face was down, so I couldn't see his face, but once he looked up I knew something bad was going to happen. He looked up and he had an evil smirk on his face, and before I could even do anything, I too was covered in apples and cinnamon.

"Natsu!" I yelled in distress as he poured the remainder of the apples on me. He didn't say anything but laugh loudly, and have the stupid, toothy grin on his face. I also laughed at our situation.

The both of us on the kitchen floor, covered in what was suppose to be the filling of some apple pies. It was a mess, but it was a quite beautiful moments. It reminded me of our connection together. How we are always having fun together. How even though he makes a mess of things, we always have the most fun when we're together. I think in that moment I felt something. I felt the bond between us, what It meant, well, I didn't know. But it meant something. But I did know that that bond, that _feeling_ was something I wanted to hang onto. Because when you find something like that, you have to hang onto it for as long as it can. I probably didn't realize it then, but this might have been the few moments when I first realized that I wanted these feelings to stay. That it _meant_ something to me. But how can you hang onto something when you don't even know if it's worth hand on?

"Great, now where a mess." I sighed, getting up and trying my best to wipe off the access pie that's all over me.

"Don't be so mad, Luce." Natsu sighed, also trying to clean himself off. Soon enough, I figured that I was as clean as I was going to get.

"Your lucky that I brought extra apples."  
And he smiled widely, almost like he knew that all along."wait, Luce.' He walked up to me, standing so that we were face to face, and places his hand in my hair. His eyes are on my hair, but mine were on him. Our noses were _almost_ touching. And once again I could feel his breathe and the heat of his body.

"You missed a spot." his voice was breathy, and just barely a he pulled out an apple piece that was in my ear. And then he backed away all too soon. "Well, let's get going on making the pies." And he smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled. "But you better not eat it all this time." I scolded him, and he seemed to listen, and then we went to baking the delicious pies.

* * *

In an hour or so, the house smelt like a bakery. As the pies were cooking, Natsu spent the whole time asking when they were going to be ready, and it got annoying very quickly. But finally, they were done, although they were smaller than usual because of the incident that happened earlier, but they still looked and smelt amazing.

"You can have one, only one, of the pies." I said, and he did look sad at the thought of only having one. "And please try not to eat the whole thing tonight." I swear, the boy had a black hole for a stomach. I don't even know how he could eat as much as he does. He agreed, but I don't think that lie will last till tomorrow, knowing him.

Thankfully, he helped me put my stuff in the car, and I helped to clean his kitchen, well, more like he helped me seeing as though I did most of the cleaning.

He tried to convince me to stay for longer, but I said that I had to get home. He sighed, but I told him that we were going to see each other soon, anyway. I also told him that I would text him once I got home, as I always did. He wanted to drive me home, but I said that there was no need. So like he always made me do, I was to call or text him once I was safely home. I think he's paranoid that something's going to happen to me during the short drive to my house. It not like anything is going to happen anyway, but I know he does it because he cares, so I always do it.

So after we said our goodbyes, that took a lot longer than I have expected, I left. I was pretty said that I was leaving, but it's not like I'm not going to talk to him soon. I mean, we talk to each other all the time that it's like we're together all the time.

But what I didn't tell him, was that I would be making a quick stop at someones house on the way home. So I drove past my house, barely batting an eye, and went off to my destination.

I walked up to their front door with a pie in and knocked on the door.

"Who's it?" I heard an oh so familiar voice, and smiled.

I smirked. "It's your favorite person."  
The door clicked open, "Blondie!" Cana said as she gave me a hug. "And pie!"  
"Yes, and pie." I said, and I walked into her house. "Hey Bacchus." I greeted him once I saw him, and he simply nodded at me.

"Lucy, what kind of pie is it?" Cana asked.

"My specialty."

"That's my favorite!" She yelled. "Did you put anything _special_ in it?" she winked.

"Nope." I said simply.

"boring ."

"Then maybe I should just take it back-"  
"NO! My pie!" She yelled, holding the pie.

"Your welcome for the pie." I said, Cana and Bacchus have already dug into the pie, and they handed me piece and we all sat down and ate.

"So, Lucy." Cana said. "How's life going for you"  
"I guess it's not too bad." I said. She noticed the slight uneasiness in my voice, but didn't press on.

Cana got up and walked into a room to go get something, she came out with bottles in her hand. "Now, let's get this party started." she said, handing me a bottle.

"I don't think that it's a very good idea." I hesitated. "I mean, because I have school in the morning, and It just doesn't sound that good to do it right now."

"one drink wont hurt ya." She said. "But whatever you say, I'm not gonna force you or anything. Your old enough to make your own choices.

I thought it over for a quick second. I know that I shouldn't, and there are many supporting reasons why I shouldn't yet, I could feel a pull, like my body was asking for it, even though I didn't want it. but maybe I did.

I mean, One drink isn't gonna kill me.

I took the bottle and opened it up and took a nice sip. "But I can't drink too much, I have school in the morning."  
"Yeah, yeah drink up, blondie." And so I did.

I luckily have more self control, so I stopped myself from drinking too much, but watched as the other two continued on. Cana was a big drinker. And It almost seems as if she never gets drunk. That, or she's always drunk and that's just how she always acts. Either way, she's a fun person to be with.

"Lucy." Cana said, "this pie is delicious. Like it's one of the best you've ever made."  
"Thank you Cana, but don't eat all the pie today." the three of us have already had most of it, leaving only a very few pieces left. "Because you only get on pie."

"What?!" both her and Bacchus yelled. "That's not fair! We want more pie!"

I laughed. "I'll try and get you guys some more, but I make no promises." I looked at the time, and realized that I should probably start to leave since I have school in the morning.

"Okay, well I should probably go now. I don't want to be out too late."

"Before you go!" Cana yelled, and went to go grab something, and brought a bag out and gave it to me. "Call it payment for the pie." She said. "

"Thanks, Cana." I smiled.

"Do you need a ride home?"  
"No, I got it."  
"Okay, be safe. And don't forget to call me once in awhile. I want to know how you high school experience is going."  
"Okay." I laughed.  
"I'm being serious!" she laughed.

So we said our goodbyes and then I left her house and walked down to my car. As I was about to walk into my car I heard someone's footsteps and I looked over to see a surprisingly familiar face.

"Gajeel?" I said,and he looked back at me.  
"Lucy?" He asked, sounding more surprised than I was. "What are you doing here?"  
"Um, seeing a friend." Which I was, so It wasn't really a lie. "What are you doing here?"  
"Tsk, none of your business." he hissed.

"Uh, okay." I said, and started walking away.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face him.

We both hesitated for a moment, both of us looking at each other. I don't know why I hesitated, but I did. Maybe because I'm so shocked that he is here, because it's not like I planned on seeing him tonight, and I'm sure he wasn't planning on seeing me.

"H-hows your wrist doing? He asked quietly.

I was surprised at the sudden question, he doesn't usually ask those types of questions. "It's fine. You don't have to worry about it."  
He just nodded in agreement.

and we were back to an awkward moment. Great.

Now I had to just come up with some lame excuse as to why I have to leave. But in all honestly, it doesn't seem like he wants to stay ad chat either. So he is more than likely trying to find a way out of this situation.

"I have to get home now. It's late, and I got school tomorrow and all, so, I'll see you later." And after our goodbyes, I left to go to my house.

* * *

When I got too my house, I lazily put all the stuff away. As I walked in the kitchen, I noticed the smell of alcohol covering the house. I even saw the empty beer cans, and bottles scattered along the floor. I knew what must have happened. I sighed, not having enough energy to clean it all up, so I just went up to me room. I still have my little present from Cana in my pocket, So I took it out.

I held it in my hand as I layed in my soft bed, surrounded by my thoughts that were crawling on my skin. Eating at my soul. My house was always so quiet because it was usually just me that was here. I'm used to the quietness, but not used to what it does.

When it's quiet, you are the most vulnerable. Anything can happen. You can let anything happen to you. It's the perfect place and time for your demons, your thoughts to eat you. To bite at your skin.

But no matter what you do, you just can't make them go away for good. You can pause them, or make them go to sleep, but they always come back. They come back even stronger than the last time.

But like anything else, you get used to it. You find things that help you get through.

But what happens when it's not enough?

Because one day, it's not going to be enough, and everything is going to come crashing down.

So as I lay in bed, my little saviors are helping me get through.

And suddenly, I'm in my own little, peacefully,lonely, world.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 8! I actually wrote this chapter so long ago (probably like 3 months, maybe more.) and wow my witting sucked. But it does get better, I feel like it' just kinda choppy in some places, so i'll try to work on that.**

 **I'm also going to try to update regularly, but I've been so busy lately so I'm going to try my best.**

 **Also, please leave a review, because I really want to hear your feedback**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


	9. Haunted Hayride

**Hello everyone! I hope that you all are doing good. Since I had a long weekend, I have extra time to write, and I actually really like how this chapter turned out, although I changed a lot of it from how it originally was. Rereading your work is super important to fix any mistakes, and overall makes it better.**

 **Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer- No, I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, which is very, very sad.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The rest of the week went by slowly. I didn't do anything interesting. But, I was able to give a few pies to some of my friends, who really enjoyed them. Natsu begged me for another one, which was not at all surprising, but I told him that like everyone else, he only gets one. Which he was extremely disappointed about.

But now, it's Friday, and levy had been pressuring me about the Halloween thing for the whole week. It's gotten pretty annoying if I'm being honest, but I know that she's excited so I'll try my best to have fun. I mean, I'm sure that I'll have fun, because I'll be with my friends, but it's just not the first thing that I want to do on my Friday night. Although, I guess I'm still fairly excited to go with my friends. It'll also make Levy happy, which is also one of the main reasons why I'm doing it.

After the school day, I went home and I had a few hours to myself to do what I wanted until I had to leave.

As I was relaxing at home, as expected, I got a call from Cana asking me to come over. It's not very surprising for her to somehow contact me on the weekends, seeing as we are usually both free. But this time, I actually was not, which didn't happen that often, so I had to tell her that I couldn't be with here tonight. Even Though I told her that I was going to be busy today, it seemed as though she forgot. So I had to tell her that I could not go with her, in which she sounded upset, but I told her that I would hang out with her soon. I really wanted to, because I haven't hung out with her too much lately, and I've missed her. But it is what It is, o I'm putting hanging out with her on my to do list. Along with the million of other things that I got to do.

* * *

I was very tired from the week, so I fell asleep out of nowhere. But I was woken up from my phone ringing. I groaned over and picked my phone and saw that it was levy who called me, which made me actually stop groaning and smile.

"Hello?" I said, my voice still sleepy.

"Lu-chan, are you asleep?"

"No." I said, getting up. "Not anymore, at least."

"Good, because you need to start getting ready. I'll come pick you up later, make sure that you're ready." And she said didn't even really say goodbye and then hung up.

I looked at the time, and realized that it was time to get ready. So I went to my closet and pulled out the costume. I sighed as I pulled it out, knowing that people were going to have to see me in this. But I put it on anyway, and turned to the mirror. I'm not going to lie, I _do_ look pretty good in the outfit. I always knew that I had a nice body, and i've never been afraid to pull it off. I kept my hair down, since I have to wear the ears on my head. I looked more closely to my face, wanted to put on some dramatic eye make up, but decided against it. Instead, I grabbed my bag and put on my shoes and I was ready to go.

It wasn't that late yet, but since it was fall, the sun was setting earlier, so it felt later than it actually many people didn't like, because that meant that there was less day time. But I love the night, and I love watching the sun set, add see the starts and moon light up the sky in a whole new way.

Soon enough though, Levy was calling me to tell me that she was here. So I walked down stairs before mentally preparing myself for tonight.

When I walked downstairs, there was one thing that I noticed right away. The floor of the house seemed to have more beer cans then floor. I knew that I was going to have to clean it up, because I knew that my father wouldn't, but I didn't have anytime to do it now, so on my to do list it goes. I noticed that he has also been drinking a lot more than usual, but it's not like I pay him much attention anyways.

So I just walked outside, and saw Levy in her car giving me a huge smile.

It's true that I don't really want to go to this thing tonight, but seeing Levy happy almost makes me want to go and try and have fun.

Once I got in the car, I noticed that she was indeed wearing her police costume. As I remembered, she looked amazing in it. She was a small person, but the costume really did fit her well, and i'm glad that she got it.

"Well, well, well, look at you." levy snickered, giving me a friendly wink.

"Right back at ya." I smiled.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah." I said, although, I really wasn't that excited. I would have much rather stay home and do something else. But I guess it's not a bad thing that I'm going. Besides, I get to hang out with my school friends, and they are always a great group to be with.

So we drove to the school, and on our journey there, me and Levy talked about random gossip, not really about anything in particular. As usual, we also talked about the books that we have been reading. Levy and I have always loved reading, and that's one of the many reasons why we became such good friends in the first place. We always talk about the best stories, and novels that we have read. Both our favorites being romance novels. We just love reading about love. It's just some of the things that we have in common with each other.

When we arrived to the school, there we already many people there, and we had a hard time finding a good parking lot. Even though no one really likes school, we can't deny that our school had good fun raisers. So when we finally parked,we could see everyone walking towards the entrance.

Like every year, and most events outside, everything was set up in the grassy field beside the school building. We could see tents, and all different type of different things to do that were set up. We walked down to the entrance, and after we paid for our ticket, we met up with everyone else. Everyone was already there, so me and Levy were the last ones to get there.

"What took you so long, Luce." Natsu greeted me. "You're late."  
"I am _not_ late, _you_ just happen to be early."

"No, I think that you're just late."

I sighed, sometimes the boy is just too much for me.

"What are you dressed up as anyway?" he asked.

I sighed again "you mean you really can't tell?" I asked, pointing to my whiskers and ears.

He was basically squinted his eyes. "nope ."

"Bunny girl." I heard someone call out. I look behind me to see Gajeel in a suit, glasses, and hat.

"Bunny girl?" I said.

"Is that what you're suppose to be?" Natsu asked. "A bunny?"

"It couldn't be more obvious,idiot." Gray said to Natsu.

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

"I did, idiot."

And before anyone had a chance to stop it, the two of them were already fighting. Luckily, Erza was here to make them calm down. Those two boys were always fighting, and usually for the most stupid reasons. I mean, we have only been here a few short minutes and already the boys are trying to kill each other. It's a good thing that the they are both scared of Erza, because that makes them calm down. But I guess I can understand why they are scared of her, she can be pretty scary at times. But underneath all the scariness, she is actually a really nice and loving person. At least she is most of the time.

After the boys calmed down, we all decided to start walking around. We stayed in a big group for a while, but then we all started wandering off into little pairs. Soon enough, it was just me and Natsu walking around together all alone.

"So, Luce," Natsu started, "How's the life of Lucy been?"

"It's going pretty good." I said. "Schools boring though, but other than that, nothing really has been going on. How's happy?"  
"He's doing really good. He misses you, though.

"Well, then I'll just have to come over soon so I can see him."  
"Of course. But you'll have to give me some attention too."  
"Nah, I think i'll just go over some time when you're not home so I can just see happy."

"What?!" he yelled. "That's not fair! Happy cant get all the attention."  
"And why is that?" I questioned him.

"Because- because I want some attention too." he said. "And it's not fair of you to just give it all to happy." he pouted. "Besides, you love hanging out with me." he smirked, his face coming closer to mine.

"oh, shut up." I said, pushing his face out of the way. "Besides, you're the one complaining that I'm not giving you enough attention."

"Don't be so mean Luce." he wined.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. You already know that i'd give you attention anyway." he smiled widely at me. "Geez, you're such a child sometimes."  
"I am not!"  
"Come on." I grabbed his hand. "Lets just go play some games."

We walked over to some of the games that they had set up. We played some of the small games, which was stuff like throwing bean bags, and trying to catch apples with your mouth. Which, Natsu was able to catch several apples with his mouth, which was pretty impressive, because it's a lot harder than it looks. Of course, I tried bobbing some apples as well, but I wasn't nearly as good as Natsu was, although I was able to catch some.

Throughout the night, some of our teachers were there and they would hand us out some candy as we walked by. The principle Markov was there, and he was wearing a costume , and the nurse Strauss was there as well. She was really nice and was even the big sister of Lisanna who went to our school too.

Although, I don't know Lisanna too well, because she transferred schools a few years after us, but I know her enough to say that she seems nice and is good friends with most people in our group.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu said to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"We should do the haunted hayride again."  
I gulped. It was tradition to do the haunted hayride. Every year all our friends would go on together, but we would all get scared. Our school doesn't play around with doing the hayride. Every year, a group of seniors who volunteer, would set up the ride. There is a really cool path that goes through the woods in the back of the school, and it circles from one side of the school building to another.

"Again?" I sighed.

"Come on, Luce." Natsu begged. "What? Are you scared."  
"Yes!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." and he took my hand and we ran off. I'm glad that he couldn't see my face, because I was blushing like crazy for some reason.

So we got on line, and we say that some of our friends were there as well. We saw Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Levy, and Gajeel and they were all waiting on line.

"You guys finally made it." Levy said. "We thought that you two would miss it."

"We would never miss this." Natsu spoke for the two of us.

So the group of us waited on the line, and saw other groups going on. As we got closer and closer, I was started to feel really nervous as always. I was never a fan of scary things, so this was not something that I would ever do of my own free will. But like always, I was forced to go on.

"Keep all hands, feet, and body parts in the wagon at all times." nurse Strauss said to us as the group of us got on. "Do not stand while the wagon is in motion, and do not get off until the ride has stopped." We all got on, and I noticed that it was either the wagon was getting smaller, or we were getting bigger because we were all squished together.

"Lucy, you're squishing me." Natsu said, as he sat next to me.

"Were all squishing everyone." Gray sighed, sitting next to Juvia." But at last, we were all somehow able to fit, even though it wasn't in the most comfortable position.

"Are you all ready?" Nurse Strauss asked, and we all nodded our heads. "Okay then, let the ride begin." And then the wagon was going through the woods.

It was completely dark in the woods, and you could barely see anything in front of you. The out of nowhere, Nurse Strauss shined a flashlight in her face, causing us all to jump.

"Long ago, before there were any buildings here, these very woods were a popular campsite." she said, telling us a story. "People would come out and camp here for days, sometimes weeks. Build campfires, put up tents, sing songs, roast food on the fire, and they all had fun."  
"One night, a group of four kids, around the same age as all of you, decided to come and spend the night. They heard the wonderful and fun stories that people had, and decided to try it out themselves. It was a normal night, and they walked along a path that went through the woods, and started to set up camp in a small clearing. They started to hears some loud birds, and bats." Out of nowhere, birds screeching and bat wings fluttering was heard all around. "They didn't think much of it, because it was the woods. There's bound to be animals, right? But tonight was different, they animals were extremely loud. And even they kids knew that there was something wrong."

"But they once again ignored it, because they just wanted to have some fun. So they had fun, and built a campfire. One of the kids went off into the woods, trying to find a place to go to the bathroom. They didn't stray far from the campsite, and even left some string on the trees so they wouldn't get lost. But once they went to go back to their campsite, the string from the trees were gone. And all the trees around them were covered in deep, huge, claw marks"

From the wagon, we all started to hear big, claw marks in the distance.

"And then, the kid started hearing, loud footsteps coming from nowhere."

The wagon started shaking as footsteps became louder. I yelled and jump slightly as the sound, and Natsu grabbed my hand and held it tightly, and it made me feel less scared.

"The kid started running. They ran as fast as they could, and didn't stop until they were completely out of breathe. When they stopped, it was completely silent."

Then the woods around us went silent as well, and all we could hear was the breaths that we took.

"The kid stopped running, then looked around." She paused, and we all held our breathe. "And nothing was there." We all breathe out in relief. "But once the kid looked back…" she paused. "They saw three hanging bodies right above their campsite."  
Then, there was a boom, then a flash of light was shown over to where there was a small campsite, and three bodies hanging from branches.

"AHHHHHHH!" we all heard everyone scream, not knowing who's scream was whose.

A minute later, we we back on the other side of the school, and the ride was over. I tried to get up, still shaky from the ride, but I realized that someone was on top of me.

"Natsu, the ride is over, you can get off now." He shaked his head, while his body was around mine, shaking in fear. I groaned. "The ride is over, we need to get off."  
"No! The monster is going to get me!" he yelled.

I sighed. "Don't worry, i'll protect you."

"You promise?" He looked up.  
"I promise."  
Finally, I got him to get off, although he was basically on top of me. When we went to go meet up with the others, it looked like the girls were having the same problem as me.

Gajeel was clutching onto Levy's arm, Jellal was hanging onto Erza, and Gray was hiding behind Juvia. The girls and I exchanged looks and sighed.

"Natsu, Did you drive here?"he nodded. "Then come on, let's go. I'll drive you home."

So we walked back to the car, and I sat in the driver's seat. Somehow, I was able to convince him enough to make him let go of me while I drive, though, it took a lot of convincing. It was pretty dark outside too, so whenever Natsu heard any kind of sound, he would jump. I still can't believe that he got that scared.

Once we got to his house, I walked him in and turned on the light. He was still shaking slightly, and I couldn't help but feel bad for the boy.

"Luce."He said quietly.

"Yeah?"  
"Could you, uh, stay here with me for tonight?"  
I giggled softly. "Sure, Natsu. But just for tonight."  
And we both walked upstairs, and I sat in the chair that was next to his bed.

"Luce." he groaned. "Come here."

"KYA." I yelped, as he pulled me into the bed with him.

He pulled my body close to his, and I blushed at how close we were to each other. I felt so warm, and at home here. And it was the best I have felt in so long. I didn't want to pull away from him, I wanted to pull him closer. I just felt so at home in his arms.

He pulled me in closer, and whispered. "Good night, Luce."

And it really was a good night.

* * *

 **I know it's January, but I actually wrote this around October, and It goes well in the story lol. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter(which is over 3,000 words wow) And like I said before, I'm going to try to be posting more chapters up. I am once again going to maybe try once a week but I'm not sure yet. My life has just been super busy lately, but i'm gong to try to write as much as I can.**

 **And I know that the "scary story" Wasn't scary at all, but lets just pretend it was for the sake of the story lol.**

 **Please remember to leave a review, and favorite this story if you are liking it!  
I hope you all enjoyed reading:)**


	10. Get The Van Ready

**Hello readers! I hope that you all are doing well:)Just a little FYI, this chapter kinda sucks (lol oops) and I apologize. Like I swear this story gets so much better like really, but I wrote all of this months ago and lets just say that my writing is A LOT better now, therefore future chapters are better. I also have like no motivation to write this story anymore, but at the same time I do? Like I gave written 29 chapter so far, and it's so much fun. But the chapters right now suck and I'm just like ugh no one is reading this. But oh well, I'll probably still upload chapters anyway lol.**

 **I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.**

 _ **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

I woke up feeling warmer than I have ever felt in my whole life. The sun glared into my eyes from the open window, causing me to stir. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was the pair of arms that were around my body. I already knew whose they were, and I blushed at the thought. I turned my head slightly, and saw his pink hair glowing in the light.

We were laying with my back up against his stomach, and his arms around my body, holding me close. It's not like that this is the first time that I have slept over at his house, or even in his bed. But this is the closest that I have woken up to him, but then again, he usually wakes up first, so maybe it isn't. Now that I think about it, he always wakes up before me, and it's strange to see his still sleeping state.

So I carefully turned my body around, so that I could face him, but careful so that I didn't wake him. Once I turned, I could feel and hear his soft breathing. His face was calm, and rested. I just looked, and admired at his features. I've never really noticed before, but he does have a very

good looking face, and I took this moment to be able to study his face.

His strong features, his sharp jawline, and his skin, and how it glowed in the morning sun. I couldn't see his eyes, put I could picture the dark amber color of his eyes. I looked at his slightly parted lips, and the way his chest slowly rose and fell. I saw the way his hair feel effortlessly on his features, and the sun shining over him like a blanket.

The sun started to rise, so the sun hit his face in a way that make it shine. If it was possible, it even made his face look more handsome. Before I could even think, I reached my hand out softly and I touched his face. I softly slid my hand from his forehead down to his chin. Going past his eyes, nose, and stopping slightly at his lips before finally getting to his chin. Like the rest of him, his face was unusually warm, but not as warm as the rest of his body.

When I was caressing his delicate features, he started to stir, and my eyes widened in fear. Before he opened his eyes, I closed mine,and tried to make pretend that I was still asleep. I had to put my head down, and it happened to be very close to his body, practically touching.I heard him wake up, and start to slowly stretch his arms. Then he stopped moving, and the room was in silence, and he reached out to something.

I felt him warmly put his hand on my hair, tracing circles on the back of my head. He carefully pulled his hands around my face, and seemed as though he was studying the aspects of my face. He did this for what was probably a few moments, I don't know how long, I was too focused on trying to pretend that I was asleep to focus on the time.

"Luce." He whispered, putting his mouth closer to my ear. "Hey, Luce." He said, shoving my arm a little, motioning me to wake up.

"Mhm" I groaned softly, not opening my eyes yet. "Natsu?" I asked softly, still in a daze.

"It's time to wake up."

I slowly began to open my eyes, and what I saw in from of me make my mouth open slightly in awe.

I was laying down now on my side, looking up at natsu who sat up, the sun behind him, making it look like he was glowing. His hair was messy from sleeping, his clothes were wrinkled and messy, but it was the most beautiful sight to wake up to.

"Good morning, Luce." he said in a cheerful morning tone, but I could tell that he was still tired from just waking up.

"Morning ." I said, starting to get up slowly. "What time is it?"  
"Only a little after 10." I think he said, but I wasn't really listening, so I just nodded my head in response.

I moved a little and sat at the end of the bed, stretching my arms. I looked behind me to see Natsu Looking at me, and then quickly looking away.

We both just sat up for a few minutes,stretching and trying to wake ourselves up, but I was already pretty awake to start with. But we said more good mornings to each other, and he began talking about his dream that had something to do with dragons, but I wasn't really listening to him, I was too busy looking. "Wanna go down and have breakfast?" He asked

"Yeah, but I'm just going to get dressed." I noticed that I was still in my costume, which was not the most comfortable thing to sleep in. "I need some of the extra cloths I keep here."

"Right." He said, and then walked over to one of his smaller drawers and opened it. "They are here."

I went over to the drawer, and I first noticed how neat it kept it. I've slept over here before, and I do it so often that it's just easier to keep extra clothes here. But I have seen his other drawers in which he keeps his clothes, and they are nowhere near as neat as this. I never really noticed until now, but I appreciate it.

"I'll be down in a minute, I'm going to go get dressed." I said and then walked into the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom I started to feel something. My head started to hurt. No, it was like it was pounding.

It just came out of nowhere. One second I was fine, and then the next my head felt like someone was throwing bricks at it. I just stood against the counter, and splashed some cold water on my face, which helped only slightly with the pain.

I knew that I was spending a while in the bathroom, and before Natsu came up to check on me I slowly made my way to the kitchen.

"You okay, Lucy?" Natsu asked as I walked into the kitchen, concern on his face.

"Yeah, I just have a bad headache, that's all."

He walked up to me slowly. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." I said. "But, Natsu, I think i'm just going to head home."  
"Oh,um yeah, okay. I'll drive you."  
"Oh, it's alright. I live only few minutes away.I'll be fine."  
"But it's no problem-"

"I can walk." I cut him off.

He looked shocked. "Fine, okay. Just text me, please."

I nodded, grabbed my bag and I was out the door. I know that he was only trying to help, but I just really needed to get home.

The walk back home was nothing but a blur, as I don't even really remember walking home. But as I was walking into my house, I was so focused on getting in, that I didn't even notice the car parked in the driveway.

* * *

Everything around me was blurred, and as soon as I closed the front door behind me I practically ran into my room. Running to my room, I only had one thought in my head. I had to get it.

As I got into my room, I rummage through my drawers, trying to think about where I put it.

 _I know that it's somewhere. But where? Where is it!_

Finally, I found the little bag that was in my bathroom, the one that Cana gave me, and quickly opened it. Seeing the whiteness of it gave me a sense of calmness, but I didn't spend so much time looking at it.

I put some of it in my mouth I took it, then rubbed my nose once I was done. I sat on my bathroom floor for I don't know how long, it could have been minutes, I it could have been hours, I couldn't keep track of time. I couldn't keep track of anything.

The sound of pounding footsteps snapped me out of my daze, and my eyes widened in horror. I walked over to the window in my room, and saw that my father's car was there. I guess I just didn't notice it was there when I was running in. So I quickly cleaned up my room, and tried to make it seem as orderly as possible.

As I was tidying up my to, I heard a booming voice call my name from downstairs. I stopped cleaning, and then quickly went down the stairs to the living room.

As I was going down, I took a quick look around the house. All the bottles that were once there were gone because I cleaned them up one day after school so that the house didn't look like a landfill. The house still had a scent of alcohol, but because I was lighting candles, it wasn't as strong as it once was.

I also saw that my father was standing tall in the living room, in his work suit. He probably got home from work earlier, it he's about to leave for it.

"Lucy." He greeted me in a cold tone.

"Father." I said back emotionless.

"I took notice that you were not at the house last night or this morning." _He was here last night? And this morning? That's not usual. And besides, why would he care if I was here or not?_

"Um, yes, I was not here." Is stumbled, his statement catching me off guard.

"Why was that? Where were you?"

"Why are you asking?" I dared ask.

"Answer my questions!" He demanded.

"I was out with some of my friends from school." I said shakily, but trying my best to hide it.

"Doing what?"

"My school was holding a Halloween event, so we decided to go."

For a moment it looked like he was thinking about what I was saying, and then continued to interrogate me.

"Then where were you after this so called event? And where were you this morning?"

I hesitated before answering the questions, thinking about how to answer without getting him too upset.

"I was over at a friends house. I slept over there."

"Did you now? Why was that? Why couldn't you just come home?"

I started getting annoyed at all the questions he was asking, and couldn't hold back my temper. "Why do you care? It's not like your ever-"

"Do not speak to me with that tone!" He yelled, causing me to step back In fear. "I called you down here so I could tell you something."

I nodded my head, too afraid to say anything. He continued to talk. "I am going to be gone for a few weeks because of work, and if all goes well, I need you to be on your best behavior."

I nodded once again.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I _will_ find out if you have." He said in a threatening way. "And I don't like these _friends_ that you hang out with. They aren't good for you." And with that, he walked out the door, and into his car. And I stood in my living room, totally confused as to what just happened.

I haven't even had a solid conversation with him in months, and this is all I get. Not even a hello from him, just being his usual cold and distance self.

My head started to spin with emotion, and I couldn't keep all my emotions I order. I ran upstairs, and slammed the door behind me, Even Though no one was home. I was going to do something, take a shower, go to sleep, something, but o saw my phone light up. I picked it up and saw that I had multiple missed calls from Natsu and he has texted me several times. Before I could even unlock my phone, he called me again, and I picked up.

"Natsu-"

"Luce!" He said in a nervous voice. "Are you okay? I told you to call me once you got home! I thought something happened to you. It's been over an hour and-"

"Natsu!" I stopped him. "I'm fine, okay." I said, my voice still a little shaky.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay?"

"Look, I'm fine. I'm just going to get some sleep."

"Maybe you should come back over to my place, just to make sure that you're okay-"

"I'm fine, Natsu. I'll call you if I get worse, okay?"

"Okay, okay. You need your privacy, I get it." He sighed. "But just call me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Natsu." And I could hear him smiling from the other line. We said our goodbyes, and we hung up.

I was just going to go sleep, but I came up with a better idea to get my mind off things. So I dialed a number on my phone, and I knew that the person caking would pick up.

"Hey, Cana? Can I come over? I need to have some fun tonight."

* * *

Cana didn't even have a need for me to explain, she just let me come right over to her place. When I got over I thought that she might have wanted some kind explanation, but she didn't ask. She just seemed happy that I was there. As always, I was happy to see her too.

We just talked a little about what's been going on in my life. For some reason she is always interested in what my school life is. Maybe it's because she doesn't see that side of my. So she always wants me to tell her stories about what is going on in my life.

I told her about the Halloween event at my school the night before, and she laughed when I told her about the hayride.

"He made you stay in his room with you?" she laughed.

"Yeah. he's not good with scary things."  
"What costume were you wearing? Something sexy?"

"No!" I blushed.

"It was!I bet the boys loved that."  
"Cana!"  
"And the girls." she added. "Anyway, how's that one boy doing?"  
"What boy?"  
"The one you always talk about. The one with the weird color hair?"  
"Natsu?"

"Yes! How's he doing?" she winked at me.

"He's fine, I guess."

Cana sighed. "Fine, don't give me any details. So, onto another subject. What do you want to do tonight."  
Now this was a subject I could talk about. "Something fun."  
"Fun?" she asked. "Oh, I can do fun." she smirked, and then pulled at her phone and dialed some number. "Go tell Bacchus to get the van ready."

* * *

 **Hopefully that wan't too horrible to read, and I hope that you all stay for the next chapter. Also, if you can, can you please leave maybe some tips, or your opinions so far so I know what you all like and don't like. Thank you, and thanks for reading!:)  
**


	11. My Secret Savior?

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in like two weeks, but to make up for it here's a 3,000 word chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading!  
 _Disclaimer- I do not own fairy Tail or it's characters_ **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Cana didn't tell me who she was calling, but I already had a pretty good idea who it was. While she was calling, she sent me and Bacchus to go get the van ready. I was already excited, even though I didn't know what she was planning. All I knew is that it would be fun, I mean, it is Cana after all, and she knows how to party.

"Okay." Cana said, turning to look at me. "We got some time before we go. How about me and you go get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"Oh you'll see." She said, grabbing my arm, and dragging me into the room to get out cloths. She dug through some drawers full of clothes and crafted to pick some out.

"Go put these one." She said, tossing me several pieces of clothing. I was going to question her, but I knew better than to do that. So went into the bathroom and put on the clothing.

I slipped on the clothing and when I was done I took a look in the mirror. When I turned around I was surprised to see that these were clothing pieces that I have never seen before. I was wearing a black, short, tight fitted skirt, with a looser, black sheer shirt. I had to admit, I looked amazing, and the clothes fit me perfectly. I walked out to see Cana waiting, holding some jewelry and shoes. She herself was wearing black skinny jeans, and a loose sheer shirt. Underneath the shirt she wore her bright blue bra, obviously knowing that it was showing.

"Now don't you just look beautiful." she said, looking at my whole outfit. "Let's get you finished up." she walked over the bed, and I sat down next to her. She pulled out her make up and got her brushes and started to apply the makeup onto me as we spoke.

"Cana?" I asked, "what are we planning on doing tonight, anyway?"  
"Don't worry about it. The only thing you need to know is that it's going to be a whole lot of fun." she smiled. "Also, some of our friends are going to meet us there."  
"Really? That's nice, I haven't seen them in a while. Not since your last little adventure with me."

She laughed. "Yeah, that was fun. Let's just hurry up so that we aren't late.

We spent the next 30 minutes or so getting ready, and Buchus yelling at us to hurry up.I don't know where we are going, but I have some guesses of my own. It's probably a party of some sort, and knowing Cana, she loves her party's. I was also excited to see some of my other friends there, who I haven't seen in awhile, and it was nice to talk to them. Once me and Cana were done, we went into the van where stuff was already packed in there.

"Are you guys going to tell me where you're taking me?"  
"Nope." Cana said quickly. "It''s a surprise."

I sighed. I was going to storm her with more questions, but the buzz of my phone distracted me.

 _Heard you were coming to the thing 't wait to see you there._

 _-Sting_

It was weird for Sting to text me, seeing as though we don't talk much outside of parties, and hanging out with Cana. But still, it was nice to get a text from him once in awhile.

 _Do you have any idea what the thing is?_

 _-Lucy_

 _Of course I do, but I'm not allowed to tell you._

 _-Sting_

 _What? Come one, just tell me!_

 _-Lucy_

 _Sorry, but no can do. See you there soon:)_

 _-Sting._

 _Whatever. See you soon_

 _-Lucy_

And with that, our conversation ended, and I still had no idea where we were going, and I was still annoyed because I didn't know where we were going, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited. I just would like to know where we were spending the night.

One thing I also knew, is that I would more then likely be spending the night at Cana house. Which isn't a problem, and I know that she doesn't mind at all. Because by the way that Cana made me dress, I'm guessing it's going to be a fun, exciting party. And I'm pretty damn excited for it.

"We're here." Cana said, unbuckling her seat belt and unlocking the car.

"What is 'here?'" We were outside, in a vacant parking lot, outside an old building.

"Follow us." Cana said, and starting walking into the mysterious building.

We walked into the building, and I didn't know how to feel about it. I guess she wants to take me to someplace new, but i'm just hoping that I have fun. So we opened up the door, which was unlocked, and I already started to feel something.

The building inside was still old, and no one else was there, but yet I knew that something was going on somewhere. We walked a little longer down the dimly lit hallway, until we saw someone standing in front of a door. Like he was guarding whatever was behind it. I was nervous to go up to the man, but I followed my two friends anyway. The man stood taller as we got closer.

"Who are you?" he said in a deep tone of voice. Cana went up to his ear and whispered something to the man. After she was done, the man looked at me and Bacchus, and then nodded his head, then opened the door to allow us to go in.

The door opened to a staircase that headed down, and as soon as we started walking, I could already hear it, the music. It was quiet, but I could hear it.

"An underground party." I said.

"It is indeed!" Cana said cheerfully. "You're gonna love it."  
The further we went down the stairs, the louder the music got, and I could already tell that there was a lot of people down there. I was starting to get really excited blood was pumping, my heart beating faster. I couldn't wait until I got down there and was able to have fun. Cana has taken me to a lot of different type of parties before, but I have never been to one that was underground. She's told me stories of ones that she's been to, but that's it. I guess she finally thought it was time to bring me.

After what seemed like years, we got to the bottom, and there was another door, with a man standing in front of it. I could really hear the music and the people now, and I just really wanted to be able to go in. The man looked at us, gave us a nod, and then opened the door and let us in.

I'm pretty sure that he told us something along the lines of 'have fun' or something like that, but I didn't hear him. As I walked in, I was stormed with colorful lights dancing around the floor. The music was loud and booming, and there was people all over. From what I could see, there was the main dance floor which was where most of the people were, there was a fairly big bar area with drinks, and some type of area in the back which I couldn't see.

I turned back around to go see Cana, but she wasn't there. I tried to look for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. We must have been pushed in different directions. Since there was so many people, the force was pushing me in the direction they were going, and I used all my strength to get out of the crowd. I pushed some people to the ground by accident, but I knew that I needed to see if I could go find Cana.

The first place I checked was the bar, thinking that Cana would be there. But to my surprise, she was not. So I sat down at one of the barstools and was thinking if I should order something or not.

"We'll both take the usual." Someone said sitting next to be, while placing their arm around me.

"Sting?" I asked, looking at him.

"Lucy, Cana said that you would be here. I was worried that you would get lost."

Before I could say anything, the bartender came and gave us both shots of vodka.

"Are you _trying_ to get me drunk?" I asked him, picking up one of the glasses.e

"Maybe." he smirked, and I smiled back. We both lifted the glass to our mouth and soon felt the burning in our thoughts, and swiftly brought the glass back to the table. As sting knew, vodka was one of my personal favorites drinks, as I quite loved the burning feeling, and how it made you feel. We both looked at each other, and took one more shot.

"I heard that you wanted to have fun tonight." He said.

"Yeah, I do." I replied, feeling the warmth in the chest.

"Well, it's no fun just sitting here." he put out his hand. "Let's go have some fun."

I grabbed his hand,not saying anything. And we walked over to the dance floor, where it was loud and where there was many people. He pulled me closer to him, probably to make sure that I wouldn't get lost.

Once we were close enough on the dance floor, I turned to face him, and we started dancing.

The music was loud, and was pumping through my veins. He put his hands on my waist, and I put my hands in my hair. I was moving my hips to the music, not caring if people were looking. It was dark, so we couldn't see much, but he moved closer so that when the colorful lights came around, I could see him clearly. I didn't think that he could get any closer, but somehow he managed to. His hands moved with my hips, and our heads were almost touching.

Even though the music was loud, suddenly it was like it was muffled. I couldn't focus on the people, or the sounds. But instead just stared at him, as he stared at me. We both were dancing like crazy, but kept our eyes on each other.

I saw the people dance around us in what seemed to be slow motion, and I could only feel the bass of the music and his hands on me.

Before I even noticed that we moved, we were back at the bar taking more shots, and sips of liquor. I don't know how long I've been here, or what time it is, but I could barely focus on anything. Me and sting went back to dancing, our heads fuzzy, and chests warm.  
Once we were dancing again, his hands went sloppily on my waist, and my hands went on his chest. I could feel his muscles, and wondered how I didn't notice how well build he was before. And then suddenly, his hands went below my waist and kept sliding down, but I didn't stop me.

He bend down, and whispered in my ear, "follow me."

I did, and we were in the back of the whole place, in the back room where there seemed to be many people on top of each other. My brain was fuzzy, and he's was as clear as mine was.

Before I realized where we were, we seemed to be in some type of small room. Similar to a closet of sorts. It was dark, so I could barely see him. But once his face was a millimeter apart from me, I could suddenly see him clearly in my fuzzy head. He's eyes were dark and looking right through me like I was a glass window. I then felt his hand on my cheek, and his face slowly come closer to mine.

I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't comprehend it. I slightly felt his mouth on mine, his body held against me. I could feel nothing but the heat from his warm body.

I felt his tongue slide through my lips, and I did nothing. I felt my hands slide down his chest. But before anything else could happened, I was blinded by the sudden light that burst from the door flying open.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

I was woken up when the sunlight from the window started shining in my face. I groaned, and moved so that the sun wasn't so much in my eyes. Soon after, I started to realize something: I have no idea where I am.

But before I could think any farther, my head split open. Well, that's what it felt like, at least. I couldn't even think straight because of all the pain.

I tried to think about what had happened, and where I was, but I had no idea of anything that happened last night.

Did I go home with someone? Am I at some random persons house? These thoughts tried to sworn my head, but the throbbing inside made them go away. Of course, I couldn't remember if I did go home with someone, or what we did if I did go. But I did notice one thing, that the bed sheets look and feel very familiar.

"Lucy." I heard someone say as they walked in. "You're finally up."

"Cana?" I asked, looking right at her. "What- what happened."

She laughed slightly. "You had one hell of a time last night. But here, take these." She held out some medicine for my head. "I know that you need them."

"No shit, Cana. My head's about to explode."

She laughed "Come one, let's go get you some coffee, and maybe something to eat." She said, leading me up.

I began walking out of the room with her, until I started sprinting to the bathroom.

And once I got to the bathroom, it was not a pretty or fun site.

* * *

When I was finally don't throwing up my intestines, I agreed to get some coffee. Cana stayed with me in the bathroom, and I think she even helped held back my hair.

What are friends for?

So she made me a big cup of coffee with only a little bit of milk, the way I like it, and handed me a big mug of it. Once the bitter liquid went on my tongue I sighed in delight. I always loved the taste of coffee.

"So, Cana." I said. "What exactly happened last night? How did I end up here?"

"Now that's kind of a long story. But basically, you should be thanking me because I saved you."

"How on earth did you save _me?"_

"Okay, well, after we went into the party we lost, I tried to look for you, but figured that you were just having fun. Then I saw you dancing and such and decided to leave you alone. Sure, I knew that you were probably going to get drunk, but I was going to make sure that nothing happened to you. I tried to keep track a little bit of where you were, to make sure that someone didn't just run off with you." She laughed.

"Places Like that are dangerous. You need to be careful. People do stupid and shameful things when they aren't thinking."

"I know that."

"Shush. I'm not done." She said, so I stopped interrupting her.

"Anyway, at one point, I lost where you were. I couldn't find you. I thought maybe that you've just gone somewhere else on the dance floor. But it was like you just left.

"So, I looked around with no luck. But then, some weird looking kid came up to me and said that he knew where you were. I guess he must have saw you come in with me and knew that I was looking for you. He said he saw you go in the back, so I followed him there. And that's when I saw a sight I did not want to see." She stopped talking.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

I sighed. "What did you see?"

She gave me this look. A 'you don't want to know' look.

"Just tell me."

"Ugh, fine." She sighed. "I saw you and sting." She paused.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we were hanging out last night."

"No. I saw you two together… In one of the closets."

"Why were we in a closet?" I asked. "...oh." It clicked. "OH GOD NO!"

"Relax! You weren't doing too much?"

"Too much?! Which means that we were doing something! Cana! Tell me what we were doing!"  
She mumbled something but I didn't understand it.

"Say it so I can understand you."  
"Youtwowerekissing."

"KISSING?!"

"And man, if I didn't get there sooner he would had his hands all the way down your-"  
"Okay!" I yelled. "We were really kissing?"  
"It was messy, but yeah. And it seemed as though you two were going to do more than that."

"Okay, but- wait? Who was the person who led you to me."  
Cana hesitated. "Well, they told me not to say who they are… but they seemed familiar to me, but I didn't know then."

"Can't you tell me who they were?"  
"No. They made me promise not to. And I always keep my promises." she always did. "It's like they are your secret savior." she laughed slight.

"Ugh." I sighed.

I was going to keep pushing her for answers, but I suddenly got a very strange text message from someone.

"I have to go." I said, running out of her house.

"See you later! Call me." she yelled at me.

As I was running out of the house I kept checking my phone to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. He really was texting me. Why would he be texting me? How did he know I was there last night? I need to go talk to him. Now.

* * *

 **Ooh this story is getting a little bit of drama in it. It's actually getting somewhere now lol. And I actually really like how it turned out, and I really love witting Lucy with a little more edge, and I'm hoping to get better at witting her in that type of character in these scenes.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review:)**


	12. Can I Trust You?

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to say a quick thank you for some of the reviews left on my last chapter. I was so happy when I saw them that I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could. I would have posted it earlier, but school got in the way. But I have a snow day today (YAY!) so I actually get to post it!**

 **So here's a few thank you's for the people who reviewed the last chapter:  
**

 ** _Dark Horse: _ aww thank you so much! I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope that you like this one as well:)  
**

 ** _NaluLover977:_** **You are going to find out who told Cana about Lucy in this chapter! I really hope you like this chapter, and can I just say that I love your username. As a fellow nalu lover, it's amazing. Nalu for the win!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

I know that running out of Cana's house with no type of explanation was probably not the nicest things to do. But I just needed to go talk to him. I knew that as soon as he sent me that text that there was something off. He knows something. I _need_ to talk to him. I looked back down at my phone, rereading the message.

 _Seemed as though you had a fun time last night. You probably have a major migraine though. And your welcome, by the way,_

I knew that as soon as I got that message that I had to go talk to him. The problem is that I don't know where he is. I'm guessing that he would beat his house, and I'm just hoping that I make it there. I've only ever been to his house once, so I'm not entirely sure if I know where his house is. So I just kept walking and hoping that that I would somehow be able to magically get to his house.

Sadly, I didn't just pop at at his house, which would have been the best thing to happen. But all I did know, was that his house was somewhere past mine, so I figured that was a good place to start.

So by now I was practically running to my house, and I know that I more than likely looked like a hot mess, but in the moment I didn't care. But soon enough, I realized what street I was on, and I soon saw my house and ran up to it. I stopped at the front of the driveway, trying to catch my breath, and figuring out where to go from here. And still like before, I had no clue where to go.

"You look like a mess." someone said behind me. "I guess you really did have fun." they practically laughed.

I looked behind me, and there I saw a familiar face. "Gajeel."  
We both looked at each other, no expression on our faces. "Bunny girl." He said.

"Bunny girl?" I asked, confused.

"It's the new nickname I gave you." He snickered.

"What? That's a horrible nickname."

"Then deal with it. Because that's what it is, Bunny girl."

"Ugh. whatever." I sighed letting it go for now, because I had way more important things to talk to him about. "Why are you at my house?"

"I wanted to talk. And I thought that you might want to talk to me."  
We paused for a moment, the silence wrapping us in a blanket. But I soon broke the silence. "Look, I just want to know how you know where I was last night" He didn't say anything, but something started to click in my hazy head of mine. How did I know notice it sooner! "You were there! At the party! That's the only reasonable explanation. What were you doing there?"

"Look, I can explai-"  
"What." I cut him off. "It was you? The one who told Cana where I was. You told her I was in trouble. You told her that I was with Sting." Still, he didn't say anything. "Well? Are you going to say anything?"  
He took a deep breathe, and started to talk. "Look, we all have our secrets. You have yours, and I have mine. Somehow though, our little secrets happened to cross paths. But it'll be better if we don't walk on the same one."  
"So you do it too, then?" I asked, and he nodded his head. But only just slightly as I could barely tell if he was moving his head or not.

"What I do in my spare time in none of your business." he said sharply, probably knowing that I was going to ask more questions.

"Yeah, of course." I replied. I respect his privacy, and he doesn't have to tell me anything. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"  
"No." he said bluntly, and I trusted him that he won't." I won't tell any of your secrets, and you won't tell any of mine. And we both silently agreed on that. "Just be careful, Bunny girl."

"Again with the Bunny girl?"  
"Just, don't get hurt or nothin. Levy wouldn't be able to handle it."

I smiled slightly at his mention of levy. "Don't get hurt either. She'd miss you."

"Pft. She'd get over it."

"She wouldn't." I said. Then started to turn around and walk up my driveway to my house.

"Wait!" He called out. "What do you mean!"

I laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" Looking at his confused face, it dawned on me that he actually _didn't_ know what I was talking about. "One of you just needs to confess."

"What-"

"Bye, Gajeel."

"No! Wait-"

"Maybe another time." I said, walking away. "We could get a drink together sometime." I laughed, and walked into my house, locking the door behind me. But could have sworn that I saw the tiniest hint of a smile when I looked back.

I then walked up to my room, closing the door, even though I knew that no one was home. Suddenly, I was reminded of what my father had said to me. I didn't know why he was acting so strange. He never cares whether I am home or not, but yet he made such a big deal over it. And this whole trip for work this is making me kind of nervous. I mean, he goes on trips all the time and doesn't usually even say anything. But I know that something is different about this trip, but I just don't know what. And my head was still hurting to much too even think about the subject for too long. So I quietly took of my cloths and out some more comfortable ones on. Then, looking through my bag, I found my phone. When I turned it on, it was buzzing like crazy from all the messages that I had received. My eyes widened from all the messages and missed calls. I even had a few voice mains. And they were all from the same person.

Natsu.

Why would Natsu call me so many times? To figure out why, I looked through the messages to see why he tried to contact me so many times.

" _Lucy, are you home?"_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Please answer me."_

" _I just want to make sure that you're okay. I'm worried."_

" _Call me when you get these."_

My eyes skimmed over all the messages, all of them saying summit things. Even the voice mails were all of him asking where I was. I sighed, but smiled and felt a warmness inside me at the thought of him thinking of me. I don't know why he was worried about Me, but he was _worried._ And I don't know why that made me so happy to think that he was thinking let alone worrying about me.

But I cleared my thoughts, and pressed the call button. It barely rang once before he picked up.

"Hey, Na-" I tried to say before he quickly yelled.

"LUCY!" He shouted. "Finally! Are you okay?! Why didn't you answer? Are you hurt? Are you-"

"I'm fine!" I had to yell for him to stop. "Really, I'm completely okay."

"Then why didn't you answer? Do you know how worried I was?!"

I sighed. "I just wasn't on my phone. It's been off since yesterday." Which isn't really a lie, but I just can't tell him the complete truth yet.

"Are you sick." He asked, concern in his voice.

"Um… Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Oh. Do you need anything? Because I could come over-"

"I'm fine really. But if I need anything, I'll call."

"I'll be here when you need me." He said cheerfully. "I'll go so you can get some sleep. But don't forget to call!"

"Bye Natsu."

"Bye Lucy, talk to you soon." And I was smiling as I hung up. But I knew that if I didn't hang up, he would just find a way to start up conversation. And I wanted nothing more than to just take a nap. But of course, no matter how hard I tried, sleep just didn't happen.

My mind kept racing on what had happened. On what had supposedly happened with me and Sting freaked me out. How am I going to be able to face him again? Sure, I like Sting, but not in _that_ kind of way. Besides, we don't even talk that much. The only time we ever really talk is when we're out at some kind of party, or the rare chance that we talk on the phone. But I just can't believe that I kissed him. I don't even remember it. Does he remember it? Im sure that he was pretty drunk as well, so be might not even remember what happened. I could be freaking out over nothing. That's it. He probably doesn't even remember. It's fine. It's going to be completely fine. I hope.

I kept on pondering over my situation for I don't even know how long. It could have been minutes or hours. I had no sense of time. But before I knew it, I was drifting off into sleep, and falling into a dream. A dream that wasn't only a dream, but instead, a memory:

 _I was there. It was that day. A day that I would never forget. I was young when it happened. But this day was a few years after, and I was a bit older._

 _I was standing over my mother's grave, as I do every year on the anniversary. I go and quietly stand in front of the gravestone, and I try my hardest to talk to my mother. I don't only go on the anniversary, but I used to go all the time. But this day was different. It was different because of my father._

 _My father became very different once my mother died. Since I was so young when she passed, I don't have many memories of her nor many memories of my father before she left. But once she did die, he acted much more stressed, and yelled more, and I just remember that I didn't want to be with him anymore. It felt that he didn't love me._

 _But that day was extremely hard. This day was always hard on my father, and he usually ignored me more then usual. Most of the time not even looking at me. But this time he did communicate to me, but not in a way I ever wanted._

 _Him screaming, yelling. Telling me that it was my fault. That I looked to much like her. He basically told me that he didn't love me anymore, if he even loved me at all. Although, that wasn't why this time was so much worse than usual. It was when he first started to get physical._

 _I was not crying or yelling. Just thinking it was all a dream. Was it my fault? Maybe I do deserve this? I'm sorry._

 _It hurt me emotionally so much that I didn't even want to visit my mother's grave. But I went anyway. when I got there, I couldn't say anything. Or do anything. The only thing I did do, was try to confront the bruise forming on my face. All I remember was that I didn't say a word that day, but all I did was cry. Cry over her death, my pain. Everything._

 _But once it was late, I knew I had to leave. But I know I didn't want to go home. How could I? After what happened. So I just walked out of the cemetery gates, my eyes and face red from tears. As I was walking out I accidentally bumped into someone. I barely managed a 'sorry' but instead looked up to see a women with light brown hair and who was a few years older than me._

" _You okay there, Blondie?" She sleep. I said nothing. She looked at me and I knew that she knew something was up with me. But she didn't ask any questions. "You wanna come with me? You can stay at my place." I felt like I trusted this unknown women. So I followed her._

 _She took me to her apartment where it smelt of some type of substance. To which I soon learned was alcohol._

 _She didn't ask anything of me, but just made me realized and told me about her set. She said I could stay here, and that she would help me in anyway. I never met this woman before, but I trusted her. And it would be a long time before I ever trusted someone this much._

" _Well, I'm Cana." She said. "What's your name?"_

 _I looked at her, finally gaining enough energy to finally Introduce myself._

" _I'm-"_

"LUCY" was someone's lunatic voice that I was woken up to. I burst we up, confused as to what was going on.

I remembered my dream clearly, as I know exactly what moment in my life I was dreaming about. And was copied as to why I was dreaming of that.

"LUCY!" I heard again, and grunted as I gt up and went to my window which was the source of the sound.

Looking outside, I say a boy with salmon hair and a toothy grin.

"Natsu?" I asked, yelling down to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to help you feel better!"

"What?"

"IM COMING IN."

I heard him say that so I slowly started to go to my front door to meet him downstairs, but once I made it to the door I heard his voice.

"Hey, Luce." There he was, sitting on my windowsill, acting like it was normal.

"KYAAAA!" I yelled. "Why did you come through the window?"

"It was quicker." He said, looking around my room. He looked around my room like someone looking at the stars. And realized that this is probably the first, or one of the very few times he's seen my room.

"Why are you at my house?"

"I brought some soup. It always makes me feel better when I'm sick."

I sighed. "I can make soup on my own."

"But it's much better when someone else makes it for you."

"I guess so…"

"Well I _know_ so." He grinned.

He finally made me agree, and so we sat in the middle of my room and ate some soup. Natu's brought a basket with a blanket and two thermoses full of nice, warm soup.

He asked me some questions about why I wasn't answering yesterday, and I told him that I had it off because I slept through the day. I told him not to worry and finally got him to stop bugging me about it.

I was laying on my floor, with a pillow that Natsu graciously placed down for me, and I could feel myself getting tired once again. Natsu brought me over medicine, to make me feel better. And I couldn't exactly say no, so I took some, and it's not like it'll kill me. But it was like just in one moment the medicine made me so tired. IN one instant it felt like I would pass out any second.

"Luce."

"Hmh…?"

"Why don't you let me come to your house more often."

I hesitated, my head already falling back into sleep mode. "I don't know." I said quietly. "But it's not a place you want to be…" and then I fell back into dream land. But as I was drifting off, I was sure that I heard him say something.

"I can protect you." I swear I heard his voice. "You can trust me."

 _Can I? Can I trust anyone?_

 _Maybe I can trust you. But I can't trust myself. I can't bring you into my mess. I can't do that to you. So distancing myself is my only option._

 _Can I really trust you…_

* * *

 **This chapter was a little shorter than usual, but I hope that you can all forgive me lol. I have been having a lot of fun writing this, and since I have a snow day today I plan on writing a lot so hopefully I can publish a another chapter soon.**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


	13. From A Friend

**Hello readers! I hope that everyone has had a good weekend so far since it's Sunday right now. And it's only been four days since I published the last chapter, but there were so many good reviews that I just HAD to post a new chapter today! So sorry that it's a little shorter than usual, but I hope you all enjoy it:)**

 **And her are a few thank you's for the people who reviewed the last chapter:**

 ** _Dark Horse:_ I's so happy that you enjoyed the chapter! And maybe your question will be answered one day...? There is a whole lot that Natsu doesn't know about (poor Natsu lol.)  
**

 _ **Otaku Sophie:**_ **Will Natsu ever find about Lucy's secret? I guess you will just have to wait for more chapters to come out mwahaha. And trust me, there will be a WHOLE LOT more Nalu in future chapters. Nalu is my #1 ship so of curse there are going to be cute (maybe even sexy...) Nalu moments. But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 _ **Packer4Lyf:**_ **Yeah, Lucy is pretty OC in this fic, although I guess it's just the plot of the story that makes her like that. And I've just always loved fics like these that are 'darker' and deal with more darker themes, so I just wanted to try to write one myself. So thank you for reading, and I hope you like the chapter:)**

 ** _NaluLover977:_ Your reviews are always so sweet thank you so much! And you give me way too much credit, my writing is meh but i'm trying to improve and there is always room for improvement. But thank you for your amazing reviews and I hope you like this chapter, although not too much happens in this one, but I guess sometimes you need chapters that aren't that exiting. Anyways, I hope you like it, and thanks for reading and enjoying my story!:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Waking up the next morning to the annoying beeping sound of my alarm was not my favorite way to wake up. It took me a few moments to remember where I was and what day it was. I looked around to see that I was in fact in my bed, and my covers were wrapped around me, although I have no memory of getting into my bed in the first place . But I dismissed the thought as I got out of bed and decided that I needed to get ready.

I did my normal morning routine, but as I was walking around my room I found a written note by the side of my bed. I picked it up and read the sloppy handwriting slowly.

 _I hope you get a nice rest, and I'll see you at school tomorrow :)_

 _-Natsu_

I smiled slightly at the note, feeling warmth inside because he was worried about me. I still couldn't Believe that he came all the way to my house last night. When did he leave though? He must have left right I had fallen asleep. I don't even remember falling asleep, though.

Suddenly, fear went through my head. Did he go down the window like he did to get in? Or did he go down into my actual house? I was hoping that he went through the window because I don't want him to see my house. Firstly, I hate people coming to my house, Secondly,it's more than likely not very neat at all.

And I confirmed the second fact by going downstairs and seeing the meaty living room. Given, it wasn't as messy as it usual is. But there was still a few empty beer cans on the floor. This is also the first time I've been here since my father left for the business trip. Which I'm still worried about, because I have absolutely no idea why he was acting so strange, but I have plenty of other things to worry about.

I started walking into the kitchen trying to get ready for school when I accidentally stepped on something. I looked down to see a small square box, and I picked it up to take a closer look, curious to see what it was.

Cigarettes. That was the first word that I saw printed on the tiny box. It was a mostly filled box of of cigarettes, and only about one or two were missing from what I could tell. Why is there a pack of cigarettes in my house? It must have been my father's, but I've never seen him smoke before. But maybe that was just another thing I didn't know about him. It's not like I know that much about him in the first place.

I stopped thinking about it and put the pack in my book bag in one of the pockets . And Then quickly packed everything else in my bag, hoping that I have enough time to get ready.

I looked at the time, and realized that my bus would be here any second. So I quickly got my stuff and raced outside, and he bus was just stopping In front of my house.

I Hopped on to it and then saw my group of lovely friends in the back.

"Hey, Luce." Natsu yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Good morning, Natsu." I replied softly.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy whinnied. "We haven't hung out in a while."  
"We hung out at the Halloween thing." I said.

"That's not the same, though."  
she sighed. And she wasn't wrong, I've missed hanging out with her like we used to, but both of us are just busy and can't hang out as often anymore. "Your right." I said. "I Guess I have just been a bit busy lately."  
"Not too busy to not hang out with me!" Natsu cheered.

"So you had time to hang out with him and not your best friend." she said as her arms were crossed around her small body.  
"That was not my fault!" I defended myself.

"Ice freak! Stop looking at me!"  
"I'm not looking at you flame head!"

I couldn't help but sigh as I heard those two fighting yet again. Honestly, they are in high school, they should be more mature than this. But I guess that that's just what made them _them._ And I would be lying if I said that things wouldn't be boring if they weren't like that.

Then once again, this bus ride was going to be filled with yelling and fighting. And all from our little group of people. No wonder why we don't get along with the other people in school. We are all just too loud and annoying.

Luckily we have Erza, and she is able to calm everyone down. Without her, i'm sure that Natsu and Gray would have torn down the school building by now. But thanks to her that hasn't happened… yet.

So we spent the the rest of the ride talking quietly with one another. This time I sat with Natsu because he practically begged me too. He's been all over me for a while, which i'm not really complaining about, I'm just surprised that's all. And I do enjoy being with him, even though he can be a bit hard to deal with at times. He is very loud and happens to destroy things when he gets angry. But he is a very sweet and nice person at heart. He loves all of his friends, and he tries his best to make sure that everyone is happy. He is always there whenever i'm sad, and he just always makes me feel better when he's around. He just makes me… happy.

Natsu pulled me out of my trace, causing me to me to blush slightly for some reason. And like always, we walked into the school building like usual. And so the school day began.

* * *

The beginning of the school day was the same as always. We all went to our normal classes, and I did my work and wrote my notes. It was all very normal and boring. Just going to class after class, and trying my best to write good notes. Also knowing that someone is probably going to was to copy off the notes that I took. Which I don't mind, as long as all my friends pass their classes I'm fine with them coping of my stuff. What are friends for?

Also like usual, throughout the day Natsu and I would walk passed each other and we and he would yell hello at me. Even if he was across the hall, he didn't care who heard, he would always say something to me.

And like we usually do, we walk down together down to lunch to wear we would be meeting up with everyone else.

Then, when I got down to lunch was when things started to feel slightly strange.

Everything was fine, although I started getting a headache right before lunch had started. I didn't think much of it, and decided to just let it be and figured it would get better over time.

It didn't.

It started hurting even worse. Like a pounding in my head. It hurt so bad I could barely hear anyone around me. Like the whole world was muffled.

So I quickly mumbled something along the lines of "i'm going to the bathroom." hoping that they wouldn't think anything of it. So I ran to the bathroom and quickly got into one of the stalls.

Once I was in the stall I could think about nothing else but the pulsing headache that was causing me to murmur in pain. No one ever uses this bathroom, since it was the older one so I was hoping that no one would walk in.

I don't know why my head was hurting so much, but I could barely concentrate long enough to even think of an explanation. All I knew was that it hurt. A lot.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but what could have been hours or seconds later, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

Knock knock knock. Then a voice. "Yo, bunny girl, you okay?"

I could hear the words softly over the pounding of my head, and guessed it was Gajeel by how they called me.

"Bunny girl," he said again. "Come out."

"Gajeel?" I said softly, not knowing if he heard me.

"Yeah it's me." I don't know how he heard me because I talked so quietly, but I guess he just has good hearing. "Just come out."

For some reason, I trusted him, and slowly began to walk out. When I opened the door out of the ladies room I practically fell out and he luckily caught me.

"Whoa, Lucy, you okay?" He asked. I couldn't answer so I just nodded my head. He said something else, but I didn't know what, and then we started walking somewhere, but I couldn't tell where we were going until I sat down.

We were back at the secret garden. Or at least, that's what I liked to call it.

"Gajeel." I whispered. "Why are we here."

"Here." He said, handing me something. "Drink this." And so I did, and I barely noticed the burning taste going down my throat. After I drank it, I started to feel a lot better.

"Feel better?" He asked, and I nodded once again, as I saw him take a sip as well.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

"So." I said quietly. "How did you know I was in there?"

"I saw you walk out and knew exactly what was going on."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can just tell."

"Tell what?" And what did you give me."

"Do you really want to know?"

I Didn't say anything, and just leaned back so that my back was against the wall. We both say in silence for a while, neither of us needing to say anything. We just sat in a comfortable, but slightly tense silence.

I just tried to think about what happened before when I was in the bathroom. And tried to figure out why I felt so sick, and what caused my head to hurt that much. But nothing came to mind, and I just sat there curious about everything.

"Should we start to go back to class." I asked him.

"You can if you want to."

I looked at him strangely. "You're not going back to class?"

"Nope."

"You're gonna fail."

"No I'm not."

"Pft, whatever you want to believe." I said,getting up. "I can't be making a habit of missing class after lunch." I knew that if I started doing that more often it would cause me to develop a bad habit of skipping class. "What time is it anyway?"

He looked at his watch. "1:30"

"1:30?" I said. "We only have one class left until school ends."

"That's why it's not worth it to go to class." He said, obviously not having any interest in going back to class.

"What do you do then?" I curiously asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When you don't go to class. What do you do? Where do you go?"

He seemed to be thinking something over. Almost like he was thinking of he should tell me or not. "Depends. Sometimes I just stay here, sometimes I leave the building in general. I can go wherever I want."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded.

I tried to think the situation over in my head, trying to think over whether I should go to my last class, or say fuck it and leave. I knew that the right choice was to stay. To just go back to class and make some lame excuse if someone asks where I was. I could just be the good girl that everyone knows I am.

Or I could leave. I could just walk out and do whatever I wanted. Which the bad girl in me wanted to do more than nothing. I've always like breaking the rules, going against he cried so to stay. But I never really do it. At least, not with the fiends I know from school.

At school I'm always polite and nice, and I always get good grades. The teachers always love me, and I'm one of the best kids in the school.

But when I'm out at night. With Cana, or at a party where no one knows me. That's when I feel it. The adrenaline going through my body. Doing all different kinds of things. Meeting new, interesting people. Partying, having fun, doing things that make me feel better. I loved that. And it's a part of me that I know I can't tell people. I keep it to myself, and that's how I like it. I have two sides of me, two personalities. And each personalities needs to stay on there side with their group.

The only people that even know about my lives are Cana and Bacchus. Gajeel knows too, but he barely knows anything so he doesn't really count.

But Cana is really the only one I trust with talking about anything. I know that I can trust her. I think that she's really the only person that I can really trust.

And while thinking this all over, I made my decision.

"Fuck it." I said, and turned toward Gajeel. "So where do you want to go."

"Wh-what? You are actually skipping class again?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I mean there's only one more class, no point in going back." I said casually. "So, how do we leave without anyone finding out?"

He basically lite up, and smiled widely. "Follow me."

I laughed quietly, and quickly nodded and followed him.

We started walking towards the other side of the garden to where there was a door which I haven't noticed before. I thought that it was strange that it was there, but I didn't think much of it. So we walked out of the door and surprisingly we were in a familiar looking place.

We were in the special place that Cana would meet me at.

"This is a creepy place that I use to get out of here." He says. "Basically no one knows about this place."

I didn't say anything for a few moments, still unsure of what I should say.

"Hey Gajeel." I finally said, my voice held a question.

"Yeah?"

"How did you find out about this place?" I curiously asked him.

"Someone told me about it."

"Who?" I asked. "Who told you about it?"

"From a friend."

* * *

 **Yeah, this chapter wasn't too exiting, but I needed this chapter to be a little "boring" to set up more exiting things to happen in the future. Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and please to leave a review if you did.  
Thanks for reading!:)**


	14. Become My Savior

**Hello reader! I'm sorry for uploading this chapter a little later than usual, it's just that school has been so busy lately and I've barely had anytime to write. Also, I don't know how I feel about this chapter... I was revising it and I just didn't know how I could make it better. And I couldn't really change anything because there are some Important scenes that happen that make things happen in future chapters so I can't really change it whoops. It's also a lot shorter than usually, so this is just a mess of a chapter lol.  
Anyways I hope that you are all somehow able to not hate this chapter:)**

 **Also, Sorry I don't have time to reply to your reviews on the last chapter, but I wanted to get this chapter out quicker:)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

" _How did you find out about this place?" I curiously asked him._

" _Someone told me about it."_

" _Who?" I asked. "Who told you about it?"_

" _A friend."_

I paused as soon as he said "friend." My body froze, my face froze, my mind froze. 'I need to think.' I told myself. He could be talking about anyone, I need to stop overreacting. But almost no one else knew about this place. She told me that only very very few people knew about this place. There's no way that he could have gotten the information from someone else. But if he didn't get it from her, then how does he know about this place? Does he actually know her? He can't! Can he? If they do know each other, wouldn't she have told me? If she knew someone else from my school she _would_ tell me.

And _if_ they do know each other, then what else could he know? I mean, I guess that he could know basically anything and everything.

No, I mean, I'm probably just overreacting anyway.I don't even know for sure yet. But what If-

"Eh, Bunny Girl?" his voice broke me out of my little trance. "you alright?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm okay."

"You're probably just in shock that something like this is even around here"

I did not respond to that, and instead tried to ask him some questions.

"So, who's this friend that told you about this place?"  
"Oh, they're no one. Don't worry about it."

I decided that the best option was to not push the subject. But I was going to get answers sooner or later. I am just hoping for sooner rather than later.

"Whatever." I said. "Let's go get something to eat." and he couldn't agree faster

I didn't really care where we went to eat, so I just let him pick where we went. He chose a local pizzeria which happened to not be that far from the school so it was a pretty quick walk. Once we got there, we both ordered a simple, but hugely delicious piece of pizza.

"So," Gajeel started conversation. "How are you and Salamander doing?" he asked, right after taking a huge bite of pizza.

"Firstly, don't talk with your mouth open." I replied."and secondly, what do you mean by 'how are you and salamander doing?'"

"You know what I mean." he said, "you two are always together and he's always so clingy and protective of you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He laughed. "You know, for someone so smart, you're pretty dumb when it comes to these things."

"What things!"  
"Just things that you don't understand because you're dumb."  
"Don't insult me!" I yelled, and then began to take a sip of my glass of water.

He sighed. "Just ask him out already."  
I spit out my water from his shocking command.

"Wh-what?" I asked shyly. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"  
"Well, if you heard me saying you should just suck it up already and ask Salamander out, then yes, you heard correctly."  
"Why would I ask him out!" I demanded, but I couldn't hold back the blush that was forming on my face.

"You two obviously like each other. I mean, even a blind man can see it."

"But I-"  
"Don't even try to deny it. It's way too obvious for you to even think of denying it.

I wanted to though. I wanted to deny it. I _needed_ to deny it. Because it can't be true. I don't like him like that. I can't like him like that. I don't deserve it. And he doesn't deserve the trouble.

"I don't like him." I said firmly.

"Yes you d-"  
"No." I cut him off. "No I don't."  
We stared at each other in silence for eternity, as the tension was reaching to the sky.

"You don't?" He said, cracking the tension. "Or don't want too? Because those are two very different things.

"I don't like him." I repeated.

"Fine. Keep telling yourself that." he sighed.

"Isn't that what you do?" I said, not even knowing what said until I already said it.

"Huh?"  
"That's what you tell yourself. Isn't it?" I said, before explaining myself further. "Is it because she's too sweet, or too nice? Or is it because you think your not good enough? Because you think that with all the shit that you do, you'll hurt her?" I spat.

"What are you going on a-"

I don't let him finish his sentence. "You keep telling me that i'm blind, yet you can't even see what's in front of you. And maybe it's because you can't see it." I paused. "You know what? I don't think that's it. You know that you like her, love her even." He flinched at the word 'love' but that didn't stop me. " but even though you know, you refuse to accept it. You just don't want to believe it. Because how could someone like you, even think to love someone like her?"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "You don't know me, and you sure as hell don't know what your talking about." his voice was sharp.

"I don't know what I'm talking about?" I mocked. "Then why don't you explain it to me?"  
"I don't gotta explain nothin to you."  
"Say her name" I said.

"What?"

"You haven't said her name. Just say it. Why don't you just say it already?"

"I got nothin to say."

"If you keep pulling yourself away, you won't be able to have her. She'll move on. She'll get tired of waiting for you."

"I'm not asking anyone to wait for me." He snarled.

"I don't think you have a choice. Because she is waiting. You both are just too scared. Too nervous that the other doesn't feel the same way. So scared that they won't feel the same way, or that you will hurt her. So it's easier to just stay still, rather then to move forward."

We both paused for a moment. Both thinking, and trying to understand what had just happened.

We were silent for I don't even know how long. But the tension was sharper than a sword at this point.

"You would know, wouldn't you." He said. Again, I said nothing.

I started to get up without a word, and wanted nothing more than to just get out.

"Ah come on, Lucy!" He called out. "Don't stand still anymore! Isn't that what you just told me? Don't ignore your own advice!"

And by this time, I was already out the door. All I wanted to do at this point was run away and go back to my house. Back to my room where I can be alone.

I just want to be alone.

When I got home, I don't even remember opening the door, or even going up the stairs before I finally landed on my bed. I just threw everything on my floor, and jumped on my bed and closed my eyes so I can just go to sleep.

 _buzz buzz_

My phone. I really do just hate that thing sometimes. Who could be calling me anyway? I realized who it was one I looked down at the flashing name.

 _Natsu_

I really didn't want to answer. Not anything to due to Natsu himself, I just wanted nothing more than to just sleep. So I put my phone on silent, so that I would no longer be disturbed by the noise.

I'll just call him later, so he knows that I'm alright. Because I already know that he's going to call me a bunch of times, probably until I answer. Even if it takes hours.

I always found that weird. Because he always liked to know where I was, and if he didn't know, he would call me a million times. But it wasn't in a controlling type way. He was never mean or anything about knowing where I am. But more in a caring, heartfelt type of way. I asked him about it once, about why he liked to know where I was, and he said it was because it made him feel better. It made him feel better to know that I was safe.

I started to blush at the thought. Knowing that he cares about me send a heart through my body. It makes me all warm and soft inside. And sure, he can be annoying at times, but I know he does it because he cares. We are best friends, after all.

 _Best friends._ That's a term in which Natsu and I have been calling each other for a long time. As long as I can remember if I'm being honest. And those two words used to give me joy. Happiness. Used to make me feel so good, knowing what we meant to each other. It gave me a sense of peace.

But now it gives me almost the opposite. It's _all_ we are. It's _all_ we will ever be. And that gives me pain in my chest. It makes my heart clench. It makes me realize that being friends is all we are. But what if that's not enough? What If I want to be more than just friends.

I know he was right. What Gajeel said earlier, I do like him. I don't want to be just friends anymore. I want to be something more. I want him to _like_ me. Not just as a friends but something so much more. I want him. _Need him._

I like Natsu.

I like someone who I will never have. I like someone who I will hurt. I know that. People like me don't get relationships. _We don't get love_. Not from people from the outside.

And that hurts more than anything. But it's something that I have accepted. I can't have him. Hell, he's not even mine to have. Besides, there are so many prettier, smarter, better people out there for him. He doesn't deserve someone like me. I'm nowhere as good enough.

And with these thoughts swimming in my mind, sleep would not come.

So instead, I lay awake, staring at the ceiling for a long time. Thinking about all the things that I don't have. All the things that I will never have.

And I begged for sleep to come.

* * *

After a long time, I got too restless and annoyed that I got up and decided that sleep just was not going to come. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7:22pm, and knew that I was laying there for a good amount of time. I also saw the many missed calls from Natsu.

 _I was asleep, sorry._

Is the quick message I sent him, and then opened my bag to take out my school stuff so I could at least get some work done. So I type out all my class stuff and could hold back a sigh as I looked at it all.

I knew I had to get it all done, because I had a reputation to keep. And besides, at least doing the work will help to get my mind off of other things.

So I worked until I was done, only stopping to go to the bathroom. And by the time I was done, It was already almost 9:00pm. I had spent about an hour and a half on homework, and I got to admit that I was tired. I was going to probably go to bed son, seeing as though it was already dark out and I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

But first I grabbed my backpack and started to put all my books away, but as I was putting my stuff away, I noticed a very strange little box at the bottom of my bag. I took it out and was surprised that I had forgot about it.

It was the pack of cigarettes.

I held it in my hand, unsure of what to do with it.

I mean, I've smoked before, but not nicotine. I don't know why I never smoked them before, I just never had. And Cana doesn't smoke cigarettes. She told me that she hated them, and told me to never smoke one, so I just always listened to her.

But yet here I was. With an almost full pack in my hand, begging me to become friends.

I looked through my room, and was able to find a lighter fairly quickly. And I held the cigarette in one hand, the lighter in the other.

 _Let us be friends._

The box practically spoke to me.

 _Let protect you._

 _Let us save you_

I put it up to my mouth.

 _We will save you._

And so a savior they became.

* * *

 **Okay well this chapter was a big flop, sorry Guys. I don't even know why, I just don't like this chapter. But I hope you guys kinda liked it, and I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	15. Knocked Them All Down

**Hello readers! I'm uploading this chapter pretty late Sunday night when I should be doing all the homework I didn't do over the weekend lol. But I really like this chapter and it's basically just a whole NaLu fluff chapter, so I hope you all like it:)**

 **And here's a few thank you's from the last two chapters from when people reviewed since I couldn't do it last time:**

 _cRaZieSt aNgEl eVer:_ **Thank you so much for the review! I really hope that you like this chapter!**

 _andy24amk:_ **Aww it warms my heart that you spent your time reading all the chapter 3 I hope that you enjoy this one as well!**

Otaku **Sophie: It's a good thing you like NaLu because this whole chapter is basically just NaLu fluff lol, so I hope you enjoy it!**

NaluLover977: **They really do have a sibling like bond, I guess I never really noticed how I was writing them like that,but I must say that I really do love their friendship, especially in this fic. I hope that you like this chapter! Also, Sting and Lucy are going to meet up again in future chapters, I have a lot planned for them... and there is going to be Angst... (I hate writing Angst but sometimes it just has to be done) you will just have to wait and see what happens!**

Dark Horse: **I think even Lucy was surprised that she was skipping class lol I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

Packer4lyf: : **oh Lucy and Sting are definitely going to meet each other again, and I guess your are just going to have to wait to see how they interact... Mwhahaha! haha, I hope you enjoy reading!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The school week went by fairly fast. Nothing too interesting happened over the past few days, but I guess it wasn't a bad week in general. I did talk to Cana a few times, and were actually meeting up this weekend, so I suppose I'm looking forward to that. But like usual, I have no idea what we're going to do. But that's Cana for ya.

When the last bell rung, all the students ran out the school like a herd of elephants. Everyone was just happy that It was friday and that it was finally the weekend. I was walking out of the school when someone practically jumped on me.

"Luce!" they yelled, and I knew who it was as soon as I saw their pink hair.

"Natsu." I winded. "Get off of me!"  
"Come over to my house!" he said, taking a small step back, but still very close to me.

"Why?" I laughed, not knowing why he wanted me to come over.

"Because I want to hang out with you." he said. "We have not seen each other in forever."  
"We see each other in school all the time." I sarcastically said.

"That's not the same!"

"I know, I know." I laughed. "Okay, I'll come over." I said as I looked over to him, and he had the biggest grin on his face that made my heart flutter.

"Great!" he said through his toothy smile. "Happy has really missed you."  
"Really? Well I've missed happy as well."  
"I've missed you too." He said normally, but his words caused me to blush.

"I've missed you too." he smiled at my words. "But I've missed happy more."  
"What?" he yelled.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" I laughed, which caused him to laugh as well. "Kinda."

Once we both settled down, we started walking towards his house.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said. "We can do anything, really."

I shook my head. "Wow. asking me to hang out and you don't even have any idea of what you want to do."

"Hey! I asked you to hang out, that means you choose what we do."  
"Who made that rule?"  
"I did."  
"Of course you did." I sighed.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." He said.

"Fine." I agreed. "So, how was school?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

And of course, he sighed at the question. "It was as bad as it usually is."

"It can't be _that_ bad."

"It is!" He yelled.

"It's just because you hate doing work."

"Because it's boring! And I'm not good at school!"

"Because you don't pay attention."

"Pft." He was obviously annoyed, but he did look kind of cute when his face looked like that.

' _What am I even thinking?'_

"Maybe if you help me study one day, I can actually learn."

"Huh? You actually want to study?" I asked, shocked that that word even came out of his mouth.

"Only if you help me study."

"Okay, fine. I'll help you study one day."

"Not today."

"Not today." I agreed, and we kept on walking towards his house.

It took us about 15 minutes to walk to his house. And I must admit, I enjoyed every minute of that walk. I guess I haven't really noticed how we haven't been hanging out as often until we _actually_ were together. I did miss him a lot, so I was grateful that he wanted to hang out today.

I could almost laugh. _Me? Missing someone?_ And I'm missing Natsu of all people. I really must be crazy, or going insane or something to be missing anyone. Especially him.

But I did. And I do.

I miss him. Even when he's around me, I miss him. Because I always feel that I can't be _me_ when I'm around him. I can't show my feeling, but even a tiny bit of strong emotion I have for him, I must not show. He cannot know how much emotion I have for him.

Even though it hurts to not be able to really tell him, I know I can't. Because I know that it would never work out, and it would ruin our friendship. And I don't want to ruin what friendship we have over and irrelevant crush.

 _He would never like me like that, anyway._

"Hey, Luce." I heard something say. "Lucy!"

"Huh?" I said, breaking out of my deep thought, and was suddenly looking right at Natsu.

"We're here." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Well then let's go in then, shall we." And so we went in and the first thing Natsu did was ask me to make him so type of food.

Of course he did. The boy has a black hole where his stomach should be. And he always asks _me_ to cook for him. Which I didn't mind really, I actually quite liked cooking, and it always made me feel good to make something for him. But it does get annoying at times, since he's always hungry.

But I didn't even bother with really cooking anything right now, so I just made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the two of us.

So we sat down on the couch, in front of the television and munched on our sandwiches. I only ate half of mine since I wasn't that hungry, but of course, Natsu ate the two that I made him plus the other half of mine.

"Lucy." He said, saying the y for a a few second longer. "Let's go do something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything." He sighed.

I thought for a moment, and then spoke. "Come one, then." I said, getting up from the couch and saying to walk towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I said.

"That's not fair!"

I laughed. "Just come on."

I knew where we were going, and it was going to take a bit to walk there, but since the weather was pretty nice, and I wanted it to be a surprise, I decided that we should walk. Besides, this is a small town so there's not that much distance from one place to another.

The weather was very nice, seeing as though it was the middle of November. But it was chilly, so I was wearing skinny jeans and a sweater that will hopefully keep me warm.

"Are we almost there?" I heard Natsu ask.

"We just started walking."

"Ugh."

"It's not that far, we will be there soon."

"This better be fun."

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "Firstly, it _will_ be fun. And if it's not, _even though it will be,_ then you shouldn't be lazy and you should pick what we do."

"Fine, fine!"

We walked in silence for a few minutes, just feeling the crisp fall weather, and watching some of the leaves blow through the wind.

"I love fall." I said, not knowing I said it.

"Me too." Natsu agreed. "What do you love about it?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "A lot of things. There's not just _one_ thing that I like about it." I paused and then continued talking. "I love the crispness in the air, the colorful leaves the fall to the ground. I don't really have a favorite thing about fall. I just love so many things about."

"The weather starts to get cooler." Natsu said. "So that means you get to be closer to the people you care about."

And I swear, I saw him take a small step closer to me. Because now our shoulders are touching, causing my face to become warm against the cool stood there comfortably close together in a calming silence. Neither of us said anything for a few moments, but just stood very close to one another.

"We're almost there." I said, as I realized that we were going to be there any minute.  
"So does that mean you can tell me where we're going?" he asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

"What? Why not?  
"Oh come on." I said. "You really don't know where we're going?"

"No?" he said as a question.

"You really are dumb, aren't you?"  
"No I'm no! I just don't know where we are going!"  
"Your'll find out in a minute."  
And as we walked around the corner, we finally saw the sign, and he figured out where we we're going.

 _Fairy tail bowling alley_

"Bowling?" he asked.

"Bowling." I agreed, and we looked at each other and smiled widely as we laughed.

"We haven't been bowling in a such a long time."

"I know, that's why I thought it would be a good idea to do." I said. "Is it a good idea?" I was hoping that he would love the idea, and that we could play together. Me and Natsu used to go bowling all the time when we were younger, and like he said,we haven't been in a long time.

And I remember, when we were younger, we would go every Friday night, and we would have the most fun. We would play against each other, and whoever lost would have to buy the the other a snack from the snack bar. But we usually ended up sharing anyway.

Still though, I always looked forwards to those Friday nights. It was something that I looked forward too. But as time went off, we both just slowly stopped going, and then we just stopped altogether. I haven't even really thought of those old times in as long as I remember. I don't know what made me think of it, but once I thought of it, I knew that I wanted to go.

"I bet that I'll win." Natsu said.

"Oh you're on." I said smirking.

"Loser has to but the winner snack." we both said at the same time.

Once we realized that we said that same exact thing, we laughed, and I turned my head so he wouldn't see the blush forming on my face.

So we went inside, and already, so many forgotten memories flushed into my brain. And each and every memory caused me to feel warm inside, and they were all good and some of my favorite memories.

After we got in, we rented bowling shoes, and went to go get some bowling balls.

"Look, Natsu." I said, and he looked over to me holding a red and orange bowling ball.

"That was my favorite ball!" he said, coming over to me and taking it. "I forgot about this."  
"I wonder if they have the ball that I used to use." I curiously asked.

"Sure they do! We just have to find it." he reassured me. And he was always like that. He always looked at the bright side of things, and never the bad. He always knew, or at least think he knew, that something good was always going to happen. And I always found that amazing. How he could always just _know_ and think something good was going to happen. Even when something bad was happening, he would always look at the positive side, and make others feel better.

"If you say so." I said, and we started to walk around the place looking for my favorite bowling ball of my childhood.

"Luce!" He called out to me, I looked over into the direction of where his voice was coming from, and I saw him holding my light pink bowling ball that I so loved as a child.

"You found it." I smiled.

"I said that it would still be here." He said, handing the ball to me. "So let's go play!" and he started walking towards the lane we would be playing at. But I stood there a moment and wanted to look at my bowling ball, and see if it was still there.

 _ **N+L=BFF**_

This was scratched very tiny on the side of the ball, still there from when we scratched it in so many years ago.

And when I looked up to Natsu, he was looking down at his ball, and smiling. And I knew that his must have our initials still scratched in as well.

So I walked over, and we then started the game.

After a few turns, I realized that I was losing by a couple of points. And I must say that that made me pretty upset. Because I hate loosing. I always hated losing, and I will always hate loosing. Especially losing to Natsu, because I know that he would would start bragging about it and wouldn't shut up for a long while. And besides, I am not the mood to buy him food, I already cook for him way too often.

So it was my turn to go, and so I grabbed my bowling ball, and aimed for the center of the pins, and then shot.

And then it went right into the gutter.

"Ugh!" I yelled in frustration.

"Seems like you're getting a bit rusty." Natsu smirked.

"Oh shut up." I said, about too grab by ball, but Natsu grabbed it instead. "What are yo-"

"Let me show you." and he just walked up to the lane, and waited for me. He motioned for me to come over, so I did. "Stand right here." pointing to where he was just standing.

"What are-"  
"Okay, and then hold the ball like this." he put the ball in my hand, and moved my hand into the right spot, our hands touching ever so slightly.

He pressed his body closer to me, and his arm around my body so he could place his hand on mine while it was on the ball.

"And you have to move your arms like this." and we motioned the moves together.

And i'm just glad that he couldn't see my face because it was so red from blushing so hard.

I wasn't even going to try and talk, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to form words.

We stood like that, and he helped me learn how to move my arms for few minutes. I think. Because I couldn't even begin to tell time.

"Do you think you got it?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"O-okay." he said. "Why don't we do it together."

"Okay." I whispered, surprised that he could even hear me, I was so quiet.

I felt him move my arm along with his, and so we pulled back and then swung our arms and let go of the ball. And even though we let go of the ball, we didn't let go of each other.

And only once I heard the noise of the pins falling, did I realize that we knocked them all down.

* * *

We finished up the game, and surprisingly I actually won. I was happy and cheered once I found out, and I was sure that Natsu was going to make some type of fuss. But to my very surprise, he didn't. He just said congratulations and that I played good. Which was weird because he _hates_ losing. And I mean really hates. But maybe this is him finally starting to grow and mature.

"I guess I owe you a snack." Natsu said.

"You don't have to, Natsu." I said. "It's fine."

"No, I'll get you something."

"But it's f-"

"Just let me buy you something. It's not that big of a deal."

I knew that he was going to keep on fighting me about it, so finally I just agreed. So we took off the bowling shoes, and we handed them back to the worker. After we paid and thanked them, I just let him buy me a cookie, and then I snapped it in half and gave him a half as we walked outside. It was much chillier than it was earlier, but it was too too cold. So we just pressed our backs up against the side of the building, and took a bite of our cookie.

"It was a fun game." I said.

"Yeah." he agreed, smiling. "We should play again soon sometime."  
"Yeah, I would really like that." I said, and then looked around. It was pretty dark, and getting late, so I knew that we would have to go soon. "We should start heading back before it gets too dark."  
"You're right." he sounded disappointed. "I guess we should start going."

And so I got up and started walking. But then something fell through the darkness making a huge bad, scaring both me and Natsu slightly.

"Who's there?" Natsu called out, his voice stern and demanding. But nothing answered.

"Come on, Luce. Let's go." He said.

I nodded my head, and then looked back for a second, and I saw something almost shimmer in the darkness. As Natsu was moving forward I stepped back and knelled down to the spot where we heard the huge bang.

And I held up the small item that was on the ground, and It was some type of piecing.

And I think I knew who's piercing it was.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! And it was actually pretty long, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to Leave a review, I really appreciate them! thank you for reading, and I'll talk to you all in the next chapter!**

 **Also, sorry if there any spelling mistakes, I only had time to reread this like once after editing, so there might be a few errors here and there, so sorry if there are.**


	16. Cana Is Back At It Again

**Hello everyone! I hope that everyone has had a good weekend, my weekend was actually really good! on Thursday I saw Panic! At the disco at Madison square garden and it was amazing! He is literally so amazing omg.**

 **But I also just wanted to let you all know that if you ever need or want to contact me you can PM me on here, or follow my tumblr**

My tumblr is _smolphantastictrash_

 **I don't really post much on it, but I reblog and usually post stuff about my fics so if you wanna follow that would be Cool:)  
**

 **Also this chapter is like really cringey at the beginning, like I had a hard time reading it. Surprisingly enough, I don't do drugs so I don't really know how to write those kinds of scenes? But the next few chapter are going to be really interesting and then big drama starts to happen and omg I'm really exited for you all to read future chapter haha.**

 **Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy the chapter:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

After that night, me and Natsu walked home, and we tried our best to keep conversation going so that there wasn't any awkward silence as we walked. He walked me home, even though I told him that I can walk home just fine, but he just said that he wanted to make sure that I get home okay. He even suggested that I stay the night at his place, but I declined and said that I just wanted to go home for the night. Luckily, he was letting me do that, so I didn't push him any farther.

Like usual, he walked me up to the drive way, and made sure that I got in safely, after I waved him goodbye, I walked into my house and sighed.

I walked upstairs and brought all my things to my room, and then I took out the piercing that was in my pocket, and observed it. It looked exactly like I remember it. It must be his.

I groaned, and then put in on my dresser, not wanting to think about it right now. There were too many questions that were unanswered that just hurt my head too much to think about it. So I just went downstairs so I could get something to help me relax.

As soon as I got downstairs, I went right to the kitchen, and looked through the cabinets. I don't even know why I bothered to look through the cabinets, I or knew exactly what I want.

I grabbed a bottle of alcohol, not knowing not caring what it was. And I poured it into a glass to the tip, and quickly taking a sip. Letting the burning in my thought relax me.

I took a sip to calm me.

I took a sip to teach me.

I took a sip to show me.

I took a sip to feel something.

I took a sip for everything that has gone wrong.

I took a sip.

I don't remember when, but at one point, I looked down to an empty glass, already finished it.

I put everything away, and went upstairs.

Everything was a big fuzzy, and I almost tripped going up, but I felt happy. Even if it was a fake happiness. Happiness is happiness. Weather it's fake or not.

I twirled in my room, and focused on the warmth that was going through my body. Being able to _feel_ it.

And then I lie in bed. And I tear fell down my face as I went into a dreamless sleep with nothing but my saviors.

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly. Just going through school, and trying my best to do everything that is needed. But finally, the week finally ended, and it's was the lovely weekend.

I couldn't wait until the last bell rung, and as soon as it did, I texted Cana and asked her where she was. She said that she was picking me up from school today, and I'm guessing that she's going to pick me up where she usually does, but it's better to just double check with her. She sent back a quick text saying yes, and I quickly ran down.

I tried my best not to bump into anyone, because then they would ask where I was going, and I would have to make up some wired lie. I just don't have the time to lie to them right now. And luckily, I didn't run bro anyone, and I was able to meet Cana where she had her van all ready to go.

"Hello Blondie." She said, as I sat in the seat, and buckled up. "How was school."

I gave her a look. "Fine."

"Fine? That's it's?" She complained. "I want to know the drama! What's going on in the school life of little Lucy?"

"I am not little!" I yelled. "And secondly, I don't know and I don't care about the drama in my school."

"Just trying to make conversation." She laughed.

"What are we doing tonight?" I said, changing the subject.

"Something fun."

"Like what?"

"Fun stuff."

"Cana!"

"Okay, okay gez." She said. "We're going to a party."

I nodded. "Who's party?"

"Mine."

"Your party?" I asked. "For what?"

"Just because I want to."

"Okay, You haven't thrown a party in a long time."

"That's because it's a lot of work, because of all the heartfelt Work I put into it."

"Sure." I said. "Where is it going to be? And who's going?"

"It's being held at that one place we went a long time ago, and just a bunch of random people, I'm not entirely sure who's going if I'm being honest."

"'That one place?' What are you talking about."

"That really cool one. The abandoned house we found in the woods."

Then it clicked. "Oh! I remember that, it was really cool looking."

"That's what I though."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No sweetie, I got it. You just sit back and enjoy it."

"Okay, but if you need help I-"

"I got it all under control. Now shush."

"Okay." I said, and we turned the music up and listened to it as we drove to her house.

Once we got to her house, I put all my stuff down, and I got all relaxed on her couch.

"So." Cana started. "Tell me about your life."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked in awhile. What's been going on in Lucy's life? Has she meet any new friends? Any _more than friends_.?"

I got red. "Wh-what? Why would you think that?"

"Ah come on! Tell me!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because there is no one!" I yelled.

"Stop lying to me."

"I-I'm not."

"That's not convincing at all." And she wasn't wrong. I'm good at lying, just not this type of lying I guess.

"Just shut up." I grunted.

"You don't gotta be all crabby about it."

I changed the subject. "Who else is going?"

"Just some random people."

I knew what that meant. Sting would be there, which was not really an issue, but kind of awkward. I still don't even remember what happened last time, but if what Cana said was true, then I really hope he doesn't remember it either.

But I guess either way I'm still going to have fun, and I am pretty excited.

It's been a little bit since I've partied with Cana, and so I'm happy that I'm going tonight. I need this tonight anyway. I've been stressed so much lately, so I just need to let loose. And I just want to now. I just want to drink, smoke, do crazy things. Maybe even makes out with some strangers. I don't know, I just want to _do something._

But of course, we weren't leaving for a while, so I just sat on her couch and watched television trying to entertain myself.

At one point I started talking to Bacchus, but that conversation didn't last so long, and he left to go find Cana. Because Cana went into some room a while ago, and told me not to go in. And I have no idea what she's doing, but she told that if I go in she I would regret it. And I knew better than to disobey her, so I just didn't even go near that room for the time being.

As I was sitting on her couch, trying to relax and not die of boredom, I heard my phone vibrate several times.

One was from Sting.

 _Heard you were coming tonight, I'm happy that I'll get to see you. We need to catch up._

 _~sting._

And the other was from Natsu.

 _Hey Luce, just wondering if you wanted to hang out later:)_

 _~Natsu_

I fitted my thumbs over the screen for a minute, thinking of who to answer first. I tapped on Sting's name.

 _Yeah, I'm going. I'll see you there, ttyl._

 _~Lucy_

He replied only a few short moments later.

 _Save me a drink_

 _~Sting_

I giggled at his response. That's sting. Always thinking about his drinks more than anyone else.

I then replied to Natsu, but tried to be a vague as I could

 _I can't hang out today, sorry. Maybe another time:(_

 _~Lucy_

I hit send and then put my phone down before I could get his response. I didn't want to have to ignore him.

Suddenly, Cana called me into the room, and said for me to go in. I was weary to go in, because of what she was saying earlier, so I went in slowly. And there she was, standing in front of the bed, and it looks as if she is holding some type of clothing.

"Took you long enough to get in." She said jokingly. "Here. Do you like this." And she held up possibly one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen.

It was a short black form fitting dress. It had a open back, and the top has simple black lace detailing. It was so simple, yet so beautiful.

"Wh-what is this for?"

"You need to wear something for the party, right? So I got you this."

"Y-you got this?" I asked. "For me?"

"Of course, silly. You gonna look great in it. We need to get ready anyway." She handed it to me.

"Cana I can't take th-"

"Just go try it on."

I couldn't form any worlds, so instead just held the dress that she put into my arms and went to go try it on in the bathroom. I took a moment to just really look at this dress. And look at the fabric, and really just see how well it was made. It must have been an expensive dress, and I have no idea where she got the dress or why she would get it for me.

But I put in on carefully, and didn't get to look in the mirror since their is only a small one in the bathroom. So I walked out to greet her.

When Cana turned around, she didn't saw anything for a few long moments.

"Wow." she said.

"Wh-what?" I said, embarrassed.

"If It wasn't for Bacchus, I would totally bang you right now."

"Cana!"  
"What? You look hot in that dress. I knew you would."

"Why are we getting all fancied up?" I asked.

"I don't know." she said. "Because it's fun, and it's my party".

"When are we going, anyway?"  
"Well, I'm going in about twenty minutes." she said. "You're not going for about another hour and a half."  
"What?" I asked surprise. "Then who's taking me."

"I asked Sting to drive you there later. He'll pick you up at around 8."

"Why can't I just go with you?" I sighed.

"Because I need to get some stuff done before you get there. It's nothing to worry about, I just want to make sure that everything is perfect by the time you get there."

"Then what am I supposed to do here all alone?"

"Don't die of boredom."

I gave her a look of annoyance.

"Fine, I don't know. Call sting, maybe he'll come earlier to pick you up." She suggested. "We gotta go, but I see you later." She said, and then walked out.

And I just sighed as I fell onto the couch. I didn't want to call Sting, since I was seeing him later and I didn't want to bother him. So I just sat on the couch, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Lucy." Someone said while gently pushing me in my sleep state. "Lucy."  
"Huh?" I wined as I started to wake up slowly.

"Wakey wakey."  
I squinted my eyes, and I could see sting knelled down in front on me.

"Sting?" I asked lazily.

"The one and only."  
"What are you doing here?"

"I was told to come a bring you to the party. But you weren't answering the door, so I just walked in since the door was open. Which is very unsafe by the way."  
"Oh my god the party!" I said,as I got up quickly  
"Slow down!" he yelled. "You don't need to rush."  
"But we need to get to the party."  
He laughed slightly. "Just take your time. Cana said that we are in no rush."

I took a deep breath. "I'll be ready In ten minutes" and I walked into the bathroom to get ready as quickly as I could.

I don't know why, but as I was getting ready, I was starting to feel nervous. Which is very strange for me. Because I never get nervous for these types of things. I just felt like something bad was going to happen, But I had no Idea what.

And that just made me even more nervous. Because I had no idea why I was feeling like this, but I was. But I tried to just ignore it, and just continue on with getting ready so I can get going. Besides, I don't want to keep Sting waiting.

So after I was done cleaning myself off, I walked out of the bathroom, and turned to sting.

"I'm ready." I said to him, but he didn't saw anything and was looking at me strangely. "You okay?"  
"Ye-yeah. It's just that you look really good in that dress."  
"Oh, thanks Sting. Cana got it for me."  
"Well then let's get going." he said quickly changing the subject.

So we both quickly got into Sting's car and started driving away, and went to the party.

The drive there took a while, since where we were going was deep in the woods. We didn't talk for much of the ride, because there just wasn't much to talk about.

But during the ride, all I felt was nervous and anxiety. I wanted nothing more than to just turn around and leave. But I also just wanted to go straight to the party and just dance, and party, and do whatever the hell I wanted.

And I couldn't just back down now, I had to go. Besides, Cana was there, and if anything did go wrong she would be able to fix it. Everything is going to be fine. I just need to relax.

Before I knew it, the cat stopped. And we were in the woods, In front of a huge abandoned house, and mentors started rushing back.

How me and Cana have been here a few times, and we would just hang out and do whatever we wanted. So many good memories.

"Let's go in." Sting said.

"Let's go in." I agreed.

And in we went.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter! The next few chapters are going to be really interesting ( think?) so lets hope I can get them out quickly. And I apology for any spelling mistakes in this lol.**

 **Also, thank you all for all the sweet reviews! I really appreciate them and Love reading them:)  
Talk to you all in the next chapter:)**


	17. Stop Standing Still

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late chapter, I have just been so busy lately that I've had like no time to work on this story. And I'm just warning you, I most like won't have a chapter out this week because I literally have no time to write or anything this week. Long story short my school's musical is this week, and I'm in it so we have rehearsals every day until like really at at night so I just don't have the time or the energy. I hope you guys can forgive me! But this chapter is pretty long so hopefully that makes up for it:)**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! There is some swearing in this chapter, like curse words and such so I just thought that I'd warn you guys. Also a lot of alcohol but that shouldn't be new in this sorry lol. Like I have a trigger warning in the summery but I just feel like I always have to put a disclaimer before each chapter. I don't want any of you to feel uncomfortable.**

 **Now lets get on with the story:)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's charters**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Probably about a little over a year back, me and Cana were walking alone on the woods late at night. Now, I know that that sounds weird, but we had good reason. There was a party that Cana and I were at, and it was at this huge house that was near some woods. And as we were there, things got a little too intense. Even for Cana. And that means things are _really_ bad if _she_ wants to leave. She said that sooner or later the police were going to come, and that we had to leave. I still don't know how she knew that, but I did as she said without a fight, and we left. So we headed into the woods, where we just walked aimlessly.

Then, as we were walking, we happened to stumble to this weird abandoned house. It had broken windows, and moss and dirt covering the walls. And there were vines and trees all around it, camouflaging it.

It was a two story cement rectangle building. It looked more like a sad office then a house.

Cana said it looked like a house you would live in during a zombie apocalypse. And I guess she was right. But I just though the building itself was creepy, and I really didn't want to even go near it.

Somehow though, she convinced me to go in with her, and so we did. And let me just say, that it wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be.

It was mostly empty, and quite boring to say the least. Yet, we made the most of it, and actually ended up having a fun time together. We went back there maybe once or twice, but then we just stopped. And I can't believe that I forgot about it.

But now since I'm looking right back at it now, I'm remembering how much fun the place was. Cana and I really did some fun things in here. But it's not like I remember them all anyway.

But now here I am. Standing in front of it. Having no idea why, or what I will be doing.

So I looked at Sting, and then we walked in.

The inside was nothing like I remembered it. Last time I was here, it was dark, and dusty. It didn't even look like a place that people would _want_ to hang out at. not any type of normal person,at least.

But now it was covered in lights, and blasting music and full of people drinking and dancing. Somehow, Cana put an actual bar in this place. There was even a DJ, and speakers that were blasting in my ears. There was even some cheap and simple looking furniture.

"Oi! Lucy!" I heard someone yell at me, and already I knew who it was.

I looked back and there she was. Cana was standing there, and I could tell that she had already had some drinks because she was having trouble walking straight already.

"Hello, Cana." I giggled at her.

"Are you having a fun time?"  
"I only just got here." I explained.

"Oh, well there is so much to do, you're going to have so much fun tonight." she said winking at me. "Here, go have something to drink." she said, pointing to the bar. "Have anything you want. And you too, dear." she said to Sting.

Me and Sting laughed as she walked away, and the two of us walked together to the bar to get some drinks to start the evening.

"How should we start the evening?" he asked.

"Lets just start simple." I said, and he looked slightly disappointed, but agreed anyway. So he just grabbed us some beer bottles, and opened them up, then gave me one.

"How's your life going?" He asked after taking a sip.

"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know. Like, how's school and all that?"  
"school? " I asked. "Why would you want to know about my school life?"  
"Well, you never talk about it, and maybe I'm curious."  
"Maybe?"  
"fine ." he sighed. "So I am a little curious."

"Why are you so curious?"  
He paused for a moment. "We never talk about that kind of stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" I said, sounding a little more bitchy than I was expecting. But I just wanted to know why all of a sudden he was asking about this.

"Personal stuff." He shrugged.

"Because we don't talk about that type of stuff." I said, starting to get out of my seat.

"Wait!" he grabbed my hand. "Don't go. I'm sorry.  
I sat back down.  
"I just want to know more about you." he said.

"Maybe I don't want you too."

Silence.

For a few long moments, neither of us said anything. I didn't even know what my words meant until they were already out.

"Fine." he said. "Thats your choice. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to."

"Good." was I all responded, and then we were surrounded by silence even though the music was so loud.

We sat in silence for a while. Both of us not willing to say anything yet. But then Sting waved his hand to the bar tender, and the guy seemed to know exactly what sting wanted because moments later he was back with drinks.

The guy placed down several shots, and sting moved his body towards me and handed me a glass. I looked at the glass. Then at Sting. Then back at the glass. And then I looked back at Sting, and we took the coughed a little once it went down, since I hadn't had strong alcohol in a while.

"A little too strong for you?" Sting mocked.

"Shut up, Sting." I said, annoyed.

"Or maybe you have just been out of the game for awhile." He snickered, and sting handed me another, and I had enough to the point where I was used to the taste once again.

* * *

Somehow, me and sting ended up on the dance floor. Our bodies dancing together, and alongside everyone else. The music pumped in my body, and flowed through my veins.

We were dancing on the "dance floor." Or what really was just the back of the building. And there's was plenty of people, and we all danced in in a huge crowed. The music playing, and the lights changing and flying around the room. Since there were so many people, people were pushing and shoving everyone out of their way. And someone pushed into me, and I fell slightly, but the Sting caught me before I could fall. We stopped, and he helped me get to my feet.

"You okay?" He said in my ear so I could hear him. I nodded as I looked at him, and as he placed his hands down my waist. Although, I didn't stop him, and I could almost see happiness in his eyes.

"Follow me." He said into my ear again, and he took my hand and I followed him to wherever he was taking me.

I could barely tell where I was going, since I had probably had a bit too much to drink. But sting brought me somewhere, and I didn't know we were there until he shut the door.

It looked like we were in some type of small room, like a closet or something like that. Although, I had no idea where a room like that would be. But me and sting stood in the center of the very small room, and he slowly came closer to me.

He was so close that I could smell the alcohol on him. And I could see my reflection in his pupils.

"sting …" I whispered.

"Lucy." he replied in a breathy voice.

Before I could say anything else, I felt his hand move to my leg. My foggy brain could barely comprehend what was going on.

"It isn't fair." he whispered.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Not fair at all." he ran his hands through my hair. "Why can't it be me?"  
I was wondering what he meant by that, but I could barely understand what was going on anyway.

Before I could say or do something, his face got closer to mine. And I couldn't stop him before his mouth was on mine.

I didn't really understand why he was doing it. But I didn't stop him.

I didn't really want him to kiss me. But I didn't stop him

I didn't want to kiss him back. But I didn't stop him.

He abruptly stopped, and turned towards the door. Which I just noticed, someone was banging from the outside.

I heard someone yelling, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. And then, somehow the door flew open and someone very familiar appeared.

"Cana" I said, my brain becoming clear all of a sudden.

Cana looked at me, but then looked to sting and started yelling at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Cana! Listen!" I heard sting say.

"no, okay just shut up. Is this why you joined this plan? So you could do _this?_ You probably didn't even want to help. Or make her happy."

"No! I do! I want to! You have to believe me ." stings words were slightly slurred, but he seemed to have control over his thoughts.

"This wasn't part of the plan." she yelled. "You fucking perv, I should have known that all you wanted was someone in your pants." I heard Sting say something back to her, but my head was thinking too much to understand what he said.  
Plan? What plan? What was she talking about? What haven't they told me? What are they doing?  
So many questions were flying through my head I didn't know where to start.

The room was quiet. No one moved or said anything. And the tension was sharp enough to cut someone.

"Cana ." I said, shattering the quietness.

Cana looked over to me. "Lucy…"  
"Whats going on."

"Lucy…"  
"Just tell her." a new, yet familiar voice came in.

I looked up where the voice came from, and it room my eyes a while to focus on who it was. My head was still a bit fuzzy, but I would remember that face anywhere.

It was Gajeel.

"Gajeel…?" I said, my voices quiet and shuddering slightly.

"Yo, Blondie. Long time no see."

"Tell me what?"

It seemed as though he was going to say something, but Cana cut him off before he could. "Let's get you out of here, Lucy." And she grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the room and before we left I took a quick glance back. And I saw Gajeel standing over sting.

Before I knew it, we were standing outside. And the chilly wind that blew in my face is what made me realize.

"Why did we leave." I thought, not knowing that I said it out loud until Cana responded.

"Sorry, Lucy." She said, and I turned to her. "But I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"Did you do something wrong?" My still fizzy brain made me say. I hardly knew what I was saying in the first place.

She paused. "I'm not entirely sure."

"I don't understand what that means."  
"Neither do I."  
Even my fuzz brain knew that there was something, or even several somethings that she wasn't telling me. And I could tell that she didn't really want to talk about it. But I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. So words came out of my mouth before my fuzzy brain could even think.

"Why was Sting acting weird?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He's a weird guy."

"No, he was acting very strange. Stranger than usual."  
She sighed, and then looked at me as if she was contemplating asking me something or not. "Can I ask you a question, Lucy?" she asked carefully.

"Sure." I nodded.  
"What do you think love is?"  
My eyes widened in surprise at her sudden question. "Love." I repeated, and thought for a long moment before answering.

Love? How was I supposed to know what love is. Why was she asking me in the first place? If anything, I'm the last person anyone should come to for love advice. The only little information of love that i have are from cliche love novels. Sure I love to read about Love, but what the hell am I suppose to really know about it.

"I think love can mean many different things." I said.

"But what about true love." she hesitated before going on. "Like, that one person who you can't live without. What does that mean?"  
"It means that you should never leave them." I hesitated, but then continued, my voice shaky. "It means that you should give them your soul, and you trust them not to hurt it."

"Do you love someone."  
"Wh-what?" I said, shocked once again.  
"Do you love someone?" She repeated.

 _Natsu._

For reasons I did not completely understand, Natsu's goofy grin popped into my head, causing me to blush uncontrollable.

"No-no!" I demanded. "Of course not."

She sighed. "You need to stop lying about this type of stuff." She laughed.

"Wh-"

"I know who you _like."_

"I don't like anyone!" I said, my head starting to get a little more clearer.

"What's that kids name?" She asked herself softly.

"Who! What are you talking about!"

"Natsu!" She yelled. "That's his name! That kid you always talk about." She gave me a mocking smile.

"Natsu?!" I yelled, blushing like crazy. I'm just thankful that it's dark so that she couldn't see.

"And yet you never told me!" She said, almost insulted. "Why don't you ever tell me these things?"

"Because there's nothing to tell!"

She shook her head. "Don't even _try_ to lie to me, young lady."

I sighed, looking down to the ground. "What do I do, then?"

"Stop standing still."

I brought my head up slowly, my head trying to put the pieces together.

"What?"

"I don't know,like just go for I-"

"No." I interrupted. "What did you just say?"

She paused. "Stop standing still?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Here what from?"

"That saying. "Stop standing still."

"I haven't heard it from anyone." She said.

"But I seat I've heard-"

"Oi! Cana! Blondie." Someone yelled as they walked out of the building.

We looked back and it was Gajeel.

"Everything's back in order." He said, looking at Cana.

Cana said something to him, but I wasn't listening.

I just kept thinking.

 _"Ah come on, Lucy!" Gajeel called out. "Don't stand still anymore! Isn't that what you just told me? Don't ignore your own advice!"_

Kept thinking about how Gajeel always knew what was sting with me. How he always knew where I was.

How Cana knew things about my my school life that I barely talk about.

How Gajeel knows so much about the school, and all things that Cana would know.

How the both told me to "stop standing still."

I thought about it so much that I actually think that it's true. But it can't be, right? They wouldn't do that?

 _Maybe they would._

Cana isn't like that.

 _Maybe she is_

"Oh my god." I said, my eyes wide. And then they both looked at me, confused.

"Lucy? You alright?" Cana asked.

"You both knew." I said, practically whispering

"Both knew what?"

"You know each other." I looked at them, and I saw them glance at one another for a quick second before looking back at me.

"You both know each other, and have been telling one another things about me."

"Lucy-"

"And he's been watching me, hasn't he?" I pointed to Gajeel. "That's how he always knows where I am in school, and whatever."

"Lucy-"

"But why?"

"I just want to make sure that you safe." Cana said.

"Safe? What do you mean safe?"

"You wouldn't understand." She said.

"No, Cana I don't." I said. "Because you won't tell me."

"I can't tell you."

"Because you don't trust me?"

"No! Lucy-"

"No, okay. I get it. It's fine that you don't trust me. I get it. But I don't get why you made Gajeel to follow me."

"I wasn't following you." Gajeel said, popping into the conversation.

"Stalking me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"you're just making it sound worse than it is."

"I can't believe you."

"I just wanted you to be safe."

"I don't-"

"Hey, guys!" Someone yelled, running towards us.

It was sting.

"I thought you dealt with him!" Cana yelled at Gajeel.

"I did!"

"He knew too, didn't he?" I said as Sting finally got to us.

"who knew what?" He asked.

I looked at him. "That Cana and Gajeel know each other."

His eyes widened. "Wh-what? N-no-"

"Oh my god. You did know! Why didn't you tell me!"

"They told me not too!"

The three of them started yelling. And my mind started yelling at me. My head was beating, racing. I didn't know what to do.

It hurt. I don't know why. But it did. It hit knowing I have been lied to.

And what else? What else have they lied to me about? What do they know? What aren't they telling me?

My head spinner, and I didn't know what to do. I felt like bursting into tears.

So I didn't even think before my body started moving.

I ran.

I started running as fast I could into the dark, cold woods. Hearing my name being called from behind me.

* * *

 **A lot of drama is going to start in this story haha. But I really hope that you guys liked this chapter!  
** **ALSO YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!  
because that is probably be where I can like update all of you guys on the story and we can interact more if any of you would like:)**

blog/smolphantastictrash

 **Thanks for reading and I'll talk to you all in the next chapter!**


	18. Meeting Someone New

**Hello everyone! So um, it's been like over a month (almost two oops) since I've uploaded another chapter and I'm so sorry! I just had a lot of stuff going on in my life, and I wasn't really thinking about this story, and even if I wanted to I did not have time. Like Life has been a mess, and to make it worse my final exams are in a month so school is terrible and stressful. I am honestly so sorry it's been so long, but life just gets in the way. So there might be some typos in this chapter so forgive me, and I am really going to try my best to start posting chapters again. Because I really like this story and where its going,**

 **But I also totally forgot what has been going on in this chapter, so I really need to get back into it so I can continue to wrote it lol. So I hope you all don't hate me (I mean it's not like that many people are reading it anyway so i doubt that anyone noticed the lack of uploads) but I hope you all enjoy the (kinda short) chapter:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

All I could hear was the cracking of the leaves as I raced over them. All I could feel was the pain in my feet as they cried in pain. But I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop running. In fear of what would happen if I did. So I went on, my heart racing and my breathe hard.

I don't know how long I ran for, but I didn't stop. I didn't stop until I reached a road. I didn't know where this road was, so I had no idea where I was. But in that moment, I could barely remember anything, let alone a random road. But I did know that this must mean that i'm not in the middle of the woods anymore, and if I keep walking, I will hopefully reach a town or something and figure out where I am.

So I finally stopped running, and that's when I finally realized how much I was running because suddenly it was hard to breathe. So I sat down right there, on the side of the road, my head still spinning, and my breathing ragged. But I didn't know what else to do. So many things had just happened, and it felt like my whole life had just changed. And for some reason, it felt like more stuff was going to happen. Like this wasn't it. Something else is going to happen, but I have no idea what or when.

I wanted nothing more than to be in my room, and just cry. But I wasn't in my room, I was in the middle of nowhere, sitting on the side of the road. And besides the fact that it's freezing, I had no idea how I was going to get back to my house.

So I just sat there for I don't even know how long. Long enough to get myself to calm down, and when I felt that it was time, I got up and started walking. I just picked a random direction, and I walked along the road. I figured that If I just follow the road I would at one point get to a town or something.

I held my arms against my chest as I walked, because I was cold, and was hoping that it would help. It barely did, but keeping my thoughts on trying not to freeze to death helped my brain not to think about other things.

And I Knew that at one point I would have to face it, but this was not the time. And for some reason, my brain was not focusing on that. And instead, I was trying my hardest to block it. Barry it away. And hope that I wouldn't ever have to think about it.

So I just kept walking, my brain fuzzy, but empty. And thinking that matters couldn't get worse.

But guess what? They did.

All of a sudden it started raining. Of course. Because I thought that my situation couldn't get worse, and the universe just loves to show me differently.

And before I knew it, it was downright pouring, and I could barely see in front of me.

But as I was walking and couldn't see where I was going, I guess that I ended up walking in the middle of the road. Because I suddenly saw two light heading straight me, and a horn honking.

I put my hand in front of my face without thinking, and I'm pretty sure that a scream came out of my mouth.

But the car made a sound that sounded like whoever was driving had just stepped on the breaks as fast as they could. And the car stopped right in front of me, the lights shining on me.

The person who was driving got out, and yelled. "What are you doing out here?" their voice was low. "Come in!" he yelled, making sure that I heard him, and I did what they said.

Okay, I realize that going in some random person's car is not the smartest idea, but I didn't really have a choice. I mean, I just ran away from my friends into the woods, and was walking in the middle of the road in which I almost got hit by a car.

So once I go in, I looked to the side to get a good look at the driver.

And I noticed that It was a blonde haired man. Who looked pretty strong by the looks of it. And I wondered how strong he was. But I bet he still couldn't beat Natsu, because I don't think anyone could beat him once he was all "fired up."  
Wait. why was I thinking about Natsu in a time like this?  
I never got to answer my own question because the mysterious man asked me a question.

"What's your name?" I looked at the man, and was able to see what he actually looked like.

He seemed to be a little older than I was, I'm guessing probably about early twenties. And he had bright yellow blonde hair, and the thing i noticed the most was the scar on his face.

"Lucy." I said. "My name Is lucy."  
"I'm Laxus." he replied.

I nodded my head in response.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road in this kind of weather? If you don't mind me asking."  
I sighed. "It's a long story."

I saw him just nod at my response. "Are people looking for you?"

"People?"  
"Yeah, like friends and family. Aren't they going to be looking for you?"

"I guess so. But they are more like friends that act like family."

"Sometimes friends are the best family you can have." he said, and I didn't know how to respond so I said nothing.

He was quiet for a few minutes, his eyes focusing on the road ahead of us. I got to admit that being driven by a complete stranger was not the best decision I could have made. I mean, I have no idea who this man is. He could be plotting to kill me for all I know.

"Where are we going." I asked him.

"You haven't told me where you live." he replied. "And by the looks of it, it seems as though you don't really want to go home anyways. So I was just going to bring you back to my place until you're ready to go back."  
"Mhm." i said, thinking all of that over. "Are you planning on killing me?"  
"Wh-what? No, of course not. I'm not a serial killer."  
"Well I don't know that."

"Well don't worry, i'm not going to kill you."  
I waited a moment to respond. "Okay,I'll trust you. For now." I said. "And I live in mongolia, by the way. And you can bring me back to my place. No one else is home, anyway." Great going Lucy, yeah let's just tell the total stranger where I live. But honestly, if he was going to kill me, I really wouldn't mind that much.

"Mongolia, really? What school."

"Fairy Tail high."  
He laughed. "No way, I went there."  
"really?" I curiously asked.

"Yeah, I just graduated a few years ago." he said.

The man, Laxus, seemed to be the same age as some other people I know. And I remember Cana telling me that she had just graduated a few years ago as well.

"Did you know someone named Cana when you were in high school."

"Cana?" he said thoughtfully. "I hadn't seen her in years. You know her?"  
My eyes lit up a little finding out that he knew her. "Yeah." I smiled. "Were really good friends."  
He gave me a certain type of look that I couldn't really understand. "We used to get in a lot of trouble together."

"Trouble?"  
He laughed. "Yeah. But she was always there for me. For anyone, really. She was a little messed up. Kind of a trouble maker. But you couldn't not like the girl. She was nice to everyone, and seemed to generally care about everyone." he took a deep breathe. "I hope she's doing alright."  
I nodded. "She is."  
"Your lucky that your friends with her. She is a really good friend to have along. She might get a little much sometimes, but she'll always make sure that her friends are safe.

"Yeah." I said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

I always knew that Cana was caring. And I still think that. She's always nice to people. That is unless they do something to upset one her friends, because then all hell breaks through. And I know that what she's doing, she's probably doing because she thinks it's the right thing. But it isn't fair to me that she'd keeping stuff from me. I just want her to be able to trust me.

"You can just bring me home." I said.  
He looked at me, an expression on his face I could not read. "Okay, just tell me how to get there."

* * *

It took about twenty minutes to get to my house. I just told him what roads to take and where to turn. We sat in silence for most of the ride, but we did have a few small conversations. But I still barely know anything about him, but that strangely doesn't bother me that much.

So we finally got to my house, and I thanked him for everything.

As I was getting out the car, he handed me a piece of paper with numbers on it. "If you ever need something, just give me a call." I nodded. "Oh, and tell Cana that I say hi"  
I smiled. "I will, thank you, again."

And then I just walked into my house, locked the doors, and went up to my room to where I fell onto my bed. I just quickly took of my dress, and put on something more comfortable. I then through the piece of paper somewhere, which I will later forget where it went. I was so tired, but physically and mentally, that I fell asleep in minutes. And I sleep a quiet, sleepless slumber.

* * *

I woke up the next morning groaning. My head and my feet hurt, and I didn't know which one hurt more. But I started to get up slowly, but once I did that I I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet.

So far this is not a good morning.

So after I was done, I went over to my pile of cloths that I through on the floor last night, and I grabbed my cell phone from one of the pockets.

The first thing I was surprised about was what time it was.

It was already three O'clock in the afternoon, and I am not used to sleeping that late. I know that there is a number of teenagers that can sleep well into the afternoon, but I'm not one of those people.

The second thing that I was surprised about was the amount of texts I had. Given, I was gone for a while, and wasn't on my phone much, but people just seriously need to stop calling me when I'm not on my phone. Because it seems that the only time I get messages is when i'm out, or don't have my phone. But anyways, looking through the names, I saw Natsu's name pop of 99% of the time. It is always him though, isn't it? He always calls me, and he always seems to freak out when I don't answer. I don't know why, but it was a nice feeling knowing that he cared that much.

So as I walked downstairs, I quickly texted him, telling him that I was sorry for not answering him sooner. When I got downstairs, I noticed some mail at the front door. The Mailman must have put the mail in the mail slip that ats my door. So I picked it up and went through it, and it was just normal things,until I saw a thick envelope with my name written in black ink on the back.

I placed all the other mail on the table, and I carefully opened the letter. Once I opened it up, I gasped In surprise.

What was inside was handfuls of neatly stored $20 bills. Alongside with a neatly folded letter. With only a few short words written on it.

 _Not going to be home for another few weeks. Giving you money._

It wasn't even sighed, but I knew exactly who it was from.

Has he really been gone for a few weeks alright? I honestly have barely noticed that he's been gone. I still have no idea why he's been gone for so long. I know it's down thing to do with his work, but he's never gone for this long at one time. But It wasn't like him being here or not would change anything, anyway. So I just went up stairs, put the money in one of my draws, and wanted nothing more than to just sleep the rest of the day away.

But that was ruined by the ringing of my phone.

* * *

 **So I haven't really written anything for this story for so long, but I am honestly really exited to get it going. I have so many ideas, and I really thin that you all will like them.**

 **I hope you all liked the chapter, and I'll talk to you all in the next chapter:)**


	19. It's A Promise

**Hello everyone! Wow I'm actually uploading wow, I can't believe it. Like I said, I'm going to try really had to upload as much as I can, but exam season is coming up so school is stressful af. But so far I've been doing a pretty good job so go me lol.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is really cute and fun, and I really like. No much really goes on, and it's mainly fluff, but everyone needs some fluff in their life. So your welcome. I don't want to keep you waiting, and it's late and I'm tired, but I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

I was still in a daze from the envelope full of money that I just got, so the ringing of the phone shocked me out of it. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID before picking it up.

"Hel-"

"LUCY!" A far too familiar vice that was so loud that I had to hold my phone away from my ear for a few moments.

"Natsu?" I asked. "Why are you being so loud?"

He sighed. "I've been trying to contact you since yesterday. Are you okay? You sound weird."

I smiled at his concern. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I just woke up not too long ago."

"Really? You never get up that late." he sounded curious. "Are you getting sick again? You've been getting sick a lot. You might want to go see a doctor."

"I don't need to see a doctor, Natsu. Don't worry." I laughed slightly.

"Okay, okay." He said, Still a bit of worry in his voice. "Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah, Natsu."

"Do you wanna come over?"

I took a moment thinking it over, and then I responded. "I don't know, I'm kind of tiered…"

I wanted to see him, like _really_ see him. But I'm just not sure that today is the best of days to go. I just don't know what I'll be able to handle right now.

Before either of us could say anything, I heard a little cat meowing from the other line.

Natsu laughed. "See, even Happy wants to see you. Please." He begged, dragging the "e" in please. And I could hear the puppy dog eyes that he's probably making through the phone.

"Okay, okay." I said. "I'm come over."

"Yes!" I heard him cheer. "Hear that, Happy. She agreed to come over."

I laughed at him talking at happy. I must admit, that it's really cute that he does that.

"Just give me a bit to get ready."

"I'll walk over and we can then walk back to my place."

"Oh no, you don't have to walk over here. I'll just walk there myself."

He sighed. "It's cold out, and I don't want you walking but yourself. I'll start coming in a bit, see you soon!"

And before I had the chance to say anything different, he hung up. And I knew that I only probably had a little bit to get ready. So I went and took a shower, trying my best to get all the stench off of me from last night. Which at this point, I can do fairly well. But even though I knew I got the smell off, I still felt dirty, no matter how much I scrubbed. I couldn't take too long though, so I was just going to have to deal with it. I made a quick mental note to wash my sheets at some point soon, but I would have to worry about that later. I also noted that I needed to clean the house up a bit because of who messy it seems to be. But I knew I didn't have time I do all that, so I just had to focus on getting ready.

And then I quickly got dressed in a random casual outfit that I could I got downstairs, I heard a knock at my door, and I smiled because I knew who it was.

"Coming!" I said, grabbing my few belongs and went to open the door.

And there he was.

Him and his pink sticky hair. His nose slightly pink from the cool air, along with his cheeks.

"Hello, Luce."

"Hello, Natsu." I smiled at him.

"Shall we go." He held out his arm.

I grabbed his arm, and wrapped my arm in his. "We shall."

And so we walked the whole to his house in that. So close to each other that I could barely even feel the chilly air. I always knew that Natsu was warm, but I always forgot until I got _really_ close to him. Like how we are now. He really is like a walking my heart was warmer than the rest of my body. How it usually is when I'm around him. He just makes me _warm._ Because of one reason or another, my cheeks started to get warm, and I could already tell that it was noticeable on my face. After walking in a comfortable silence side by side, we finally got to his house. So we walked up to the front door, and he opened the door and held it open for me.

After I went in, I started to take off my coat.

"Here." He said. "I'll take that." And he gently took my jacket, and put it neatly on the hanger. I thought that him actually hanging things up _neatly_ was very surprising. He usually just throws things around without even thinking about it. But his house was actually pretty clean today. It's not perfect, but it was a lot better than how it usually is. I'm usually the one that has to clean up after him, so I'm glad that he's (hopefully) learning to be responsible with cleaning up after himself.

"Did you _actually_ clean your house?" I asked in disbelief, as we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why you asking it like that?" He sounded insulted.

I couldn't hold back a small laugh. "No reason. It's just that it's usually a lot messier than this."

"Well," he started to say. "I knew that you were going to come over, and I know how much you like it when it's clean.

My mouth opined slightly in surprise. He actually _cleaned_ for _me. Sure_ , it a small thing, and more of a basic skill than anything else, but that fact that he actually thought of me and did something for me was the sweetest thing.

"Wait." I said, thinking it over. "You didn't _know_ that I was going to come over." I put my hand on my hips.

"Yes I did." He said simply.

"What? No you didn't." I said, defensively. "You just ask if I wanted to. I could have said no."

"You could have, but I knew that you wouldn't have."

"Well maybe next time I will say no."

"No you won't." He said, all last too confidently.

"What makes you so confident."

"Because," he said. "Even if you do somehow say no, I'll make you say yes."

I snorted. "You'll make me? How?"

"I know your weakness."

"I don't have a weakness."

"Oh really?" He gave me a look, and at that moment I knew he was going to do something. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." His eyes full of dedication. And he jumped on me, and he started tickling me like there was no tomorrow.

"AH." I yelled, not knowing if I was laughing or actually yelling. "NATSU." I yelled, begging him to stop.

"Who has a weakness now." He laughed.

"It's not funny!" I tried to tell, but my laughing interfering. "Stop!" I kept laughing.

"Then make me a promise." He stopped tickling me, but left his hands on my waist. I dosing say anything, but I have him a look to say what he wanted me to promises him. "Promise to come over more. And to come over whenever you need to."

 _Come over whenever you need to._ "Huh? What? What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Whenever you need to, or you need something. Or your bored, or want to talk to someone. My home is always open to you. My home is your home."

At some point, his hands must have trailed down, and we're now right at my hips.

Just thinking about where his hands were causing me too many emotions. So instead of saying something, I just nodded.

"It's a promise, then." He said.

"A promise." I whispered.

I guess he then noticed that he was on top of me, and he turned his head away from me, and then he slowly got off without saying anything.

"Hey, Luce."

"Yeah, Natsu?" I asked, still slightly embarrassed about him being right on top of me.

"Can you make me food."

I sighed. Of course he asks about food. Here I thought he was going to say something important, but it's Natsu, always asking me to make him something to now that I thought about good, I realized that I was pretty hungry myself, and I agreed and I could see him brighten up in excitement.I was still tired, so I just wanted to made some quick. As I looked through his draws, I noticed a few boxes of pasta, and sauce. So I quickly made enough for the two of us.

As I was cooking, Natsu kept come on up to me and asking if he could help, but knowing him he would burn the house down, so I kept telling him no. But I said he could stay in the kitchen and watch as long as he didn't touch I was cooking over the stove, I felt something warm wrap around me. And I felt strong hands go around my waist. His body was pinned to the back of mine, and I didn't say anything, but it just felt _right._ Which was weird, because he does things like this all the time. He's always been very close, and he gets close to me like this usually. But this time felt different, but a good different.

"N-Natsu." I said in such a quiet whisper I almost thought that he couldn't have heard me.

"Lucy." His voice was low but strong.

I was able to turn my body slightly, to where I was now looking at him. His eyes locked with mine. I felt him loosen his grip on my slightly, to where I then turned my whole body right in front of me. And as soon as I did so, his hands went back on my waist, to my lower back.

We both looked at each other. And in his eyes I saw so many different emotions that I couldn't even start to read them all. some I couldn't even begin to was taller than me, so if I looked straight, I would be looking right below his chin, him being a head taller than me. But I didn't. I instead look right into his eyes.

"Luce." He repeated, his voice breathy.

"Nat-" my voice trailed off, because his hands reached up, and cupped my face. His hand touched me in the slightest touch, almost as if he thought I was made of glass and could break any second.

Without thinking, I lifted my hand, and placed my hand right on top of his.

We were so close that I could feel the warmth of his body. I could feel his breaths. And I swear I could almost hear his racing heartbeat.

I looked back up into his eyes, and before either of could think, our bodies got closer and closer together. And I saw his head tilt slightly as he moved slowly, and I followed his movement.

I could almost feel his lips on mine, feel his breathe on my mouth. My heart beating faster than it had ever before.

 _Ring ring ._

We stopped. Our lips mere hairs apart, any closer and they would have meet. I looked up at him, and his eyes were closed.

 _Ring ring._

It was the phone.

More importantly. It was _my_ phone.

I awkwardly took a few small steps back, and I pulled the phone out of my pocket and answered.

"H-hello?"

"Lucy, it's Sting."

"Sting?" I asked, wondering why he would call. And call at the worst of times as well. I looked over to Natsu, and his back was to me. "What do you want?"

There was a pause before he talked. "We're sorry, Lucy." I didn't say anything. "Are you mad?

"You lied to me. You all did." I said angrily. "So yeah, forgive me if I'm a little fucking mad." I cursed. At this point, Natsu seemed to be interested in the conversation and looked towards me, but I tried as best as I could to avoid eye contact. I really don't curse, and never in front of Natsu so I'm sure he was surprised.

"We're sorry, lucy. We didn't mean to hurt you in any , just trust me on that."

I took a long breathe, and then continued talking. "I trust that You guys didn't mean to hurt me. But you lied to me. That hurt."

"I know!i know, I'm sorry. Please, just, if you're not going to forgive me, at least forgive Cana."

"Why should I."  
"She needs you more than you know, lucy."

I paused. She needed me? No way. If anything, I'm the one that needed her.

"Just, please, forgive her." he pleaded.

I bit my lip. "Why did you guys lie to me?"

There were a few long moments of silence. "Maybe it'll be better if I tell you in person. Let's meet-"

"No." I said quickly. "I need time. I, I just need time to think."  
"O-Okay."  
"Bye." and I hung up, trying my hardest not to be upset in front of Natsu.

"You alright, Luce?" he asked, quietly.

I turned around to face him. "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  
"Who were you talking to." He sounded more worried than he did curious.

"Just… friends."

Natu didn't push me into saying anything, which I was very thankful for. Because at the moment, I really did not was to talk to anyone about what had happened. And especially not to Natsu.

"Come on." I heard Natsu say to me, and I gave him a look of confusion. "You should stay here for tonight."

"What?"

"You look tired. And it's really cold out, so I think it's just a good idea if you stay here." he seemed nervous as he was explaining, but I didn't think much of it.

So I agreed, and he brought up to his room, a room that I am so used to walking in and yelling that it was messy. But this time, it was neat.

Before he could say anything, I laid down in his bed, too emotionally tired to say anything else. Just wanting to sleep, and forget everything in the morning. So I closed my eyes, and I quickly began to fall into slumber.

But right before, could almost feel something warm surrounding my body. Protecting me.

* * *

 **They were so close! Stupid Sting ugh.**

 **But don't worry, this is a NaLu story after all, so there will be some major NaLu moments to come so just wait.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please maybe leave a review of you liked it. That would be great!  
Thanks for reading and I'll talk to you all in the next chapter:)**


	20. I Need Time To Think

**PLEASE READ:**

 **Hello everyone! So um, it's been awhile (Over a month lol whoops) since I have updated. I can explain:  
1\. My mom and I were in a car accident (no one got seriously injured, but my moms car got wrecked) so I kinda had to get over that.**

 **2\. I had exams, so I was studying 24/7. And actually I have an exam tomorrow (Monday) And then after that I am done with this school year!**

 **So yeah, I hope you guys understand why I haven't updated. And also, fair warming, this chapter sucks so Sorry about that.I wrote this one so long ago, and wow I just really don't like how I worded things. I would go in and change it, but there is some important things that need to be in here.**

 **Also, I know this story is kinda getting boring. BUT THINGS ARE GONNA GET SPICY SOON. I swear, please stay and read it's gonna get really good real soon.**

 **anyways, I hope you can kinda enjoy this chapter:/**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _There was a field full of flowers, and trees and animals. And the sun shines bright, and warmed up the earth._

 _And there I sat, right in the middle of the field, picking the flowers and smelling the roses. There was a breeze in the air that was very comfortable under the hot sun._

 _As I was sitting beneath the sun, I saw little figures, like small animals come over to me. They looked like small little furry animals, except, they were strangely colored, like blue and purple, and not normal colors that animals usually are._  
" _Hello." I said_

" _Hi, Lucy." One of the animals spoke in a high pitch voice._

" _You can speak?"_

" _Of course we can, silly. This is your dream after all, we can do anything."_

" _My dream?" I asked, feeling drowsy._

" _Your dreaming." They said. "And this is quite a fun dream, isn't it."_

 _I just nodded my head, not knowing what else to say. "Who are you?"_

" _You really don't know, Lucy?" They asked. I shook my head. "We are what you need most. We are what you thrive for. What you need most in life. We are our saviors."_

" _My saviors." I repeated._

 _They then started walking around me in a circle. And as they did, the sun got covered by clouds. And here wasn't a small breeze anymore but a burying wind that was pushing me away._

" _Saviors. Saviors. Saviors." They chanted._

 _And now all I wanted was to leave. I wanted to leave this place and wake up._

" _Lucy. Lucy." I heard another voice Say and I felt something warm on my face. As if someone was holding my head. And then felt warmth around my body as everything became covered in dog and disappeared._

"LUCE!" I heard someone yell at me, and I shot up from the bed.

I looked over to see a shocked Natsu, and he seemed to be at a loss for words. "Natsu?"

"You okay, Luce?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a weird dream that's all." I said, as I tried to remember what day it was and where I was. It took me a moment, but I finally remembered that I was at his house. Not only that. But in his bed. Which isn't too weird, as I usually sleep in his bed when I stay over. But I also remembered one little thing that caused me to freak out.

It was Monday.

"Natsu!" I yelled and jumped out of his bed.

"What? What's wrong? Luce?!" He yelled.

"It's Monday, Natsu." I basically yelled at him. "I still need to go home and get my stuff. What time is it? Oh my god we're going to be so late." I panicked.

"Lucy." Natsu said, and it sounded like he was trying to hold back his laughter. "We still have time to do all that. Look at the time."  
I looked at the clock that was in his room, and was surprised, but grateful to see that it was only a bit past six in the morning. Which means that we had just about two hours to get ready.

"I also made you breakfast." he said, almost nervously. "Or tried to, at least."  
I smiled at him. "Thank you, Natsu." I said, as I started to walk out of his room. "Let's go have breakfast, then." he nodded his head, and quickly followed me down stairs.

As I walked into the kitchen, I noticed the slight burn smell in the air. And I just inferred that he tried several times to make the breakfast perfect, which made it even more sweeter. So I sat down at the kitchen table, and I looked around the kitchen and I noticed two plates that were filled with pancaked. With a bowl of fruit on the side that he seemed to originate beautiful. It really did seem like he put a lot of effort into this. I only wondered what time he woke up at, because it must have taken him a long time to make this.

When I sat down, I saw him move over to the counter and he picked up both plates and brought them over to where I was sitting. And he put one plate in front of me, and one where he would be sitting. Which was right across from me.

We started eating, and I must say that u was pretty surprised that the food was actually good. I mean, I was surprised that it was edible let alone tastes good. But we ate on, and the first few minutes we are in silence, enjoying the meal together. We had small little talks throughout the meal, and overall it was a wonderful way to start my day.

If only all my morning could start off this peaceful.

But once I looked at the clock, I saw the time, and I knew that I had to get over to my house so that I can get ready and get my school stuff. I was having so much fun, that I had actually forgotten that I had school today, but sadly I remembered, and sadly I still had to go even though I really didn't want to.

"I should probably go back to my house, so that I can get ready."

He sighed. "Yeah, let's go. I'll drive you there."

I smiled, and then nodded. Grateful that he's being so nice to me this morning. So we went into his at, and it only took like a minute to get to my house since we live so close to one another.

"I can stay in the car if you want, as you go get ready."

I hesitated, I felt bad making him stay in the car, but I really didn't want him to go into the house. Knowing how much a mess it was. "Ye-yeah. Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine."

"I'll be quick." I tried to reassure him.

"Take your time." He smiled. And I went into the house.

As I opened the door, I took a deep breathe.

Ah, he sweet smell of old beer bottles and loneliness and smoke. Home sweet home.

I didn't spent too much time dreading on that fact, and quickly went upstairs and took possibly the quickest shower of my life. Not wanting to keep him waiting, after my super quick wash, I went to go get dressed. So I went to my draw and pulled out a random top. But as I pulled it out I heard something fall to the floor.

I looked down and it was my little box.

I didn't really think twice before grabbing it and opening it to see something oh so very familiar.

" _Saviors."_

I turned around quickly. I swear I just heard something. "N-Natsu?" I asked out loud, I knew he wasn't there. But I couldn't help but ask.

I went back to the box, opened it and placed it on the counter. I stood there, staring at it for a few moments before grabbing something.

" _Don't worry, Lucy. We're here to save you."_

* * *

I let my house feeling lighter and more relaxed than when I went in. Which I didn't even think was possible since I was already having the best morning of my life so far. And yet it seems as though it was very much possible.

But after I was done with everything in my house I went outside to where Natsu was still waiting for me. Once I got into the car, Natsu and I buckled up, and he started to drive. And we finally got to the school right on time.

It felt a little weird being back at school, it seems as though I've been gone for so long because of how much drama ha been going on in my life. I can't believe that it's only been one small weekend.

As soon as I walk in I already saw some familiar faces.

"Lu-Chan!" I heard, and I already knew it was Levy even before she ran to me and practically jumped on top of me.

"Levy!" I yelped in surprise.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked me.

"Oh, I-"  
"It seems as though _Natsu_ drove her in." Gray said as he winked and then he walked away.  
"Natsu drove you in?"she asked.

"Don't ask it like that!"  
She gave me a mischievous smile, almost as if she was planning something. "I see how it is."  
"See how what is?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" she just gave me another one of her evil smiled and then walked away. I was going to chase after her, but the bell rung,and I knew for a fact that I did not want to be late. So I sighed deeply and walked to class, hoping that I wouldn't be late.

Thankfully, I was not. And I was able to get through my morning classes pretty well. I made sure that I wrote down all the notes, and as much as I could, knowing that somebody was going to need my notes. So I organized my notes neatly, and that is something that I put much pride in. It was something that also helped me to keep my mind off other things, and keep me distracted. But that was really just a bonus.

And so I went through the rest of my morning classes like that. Just taking notes, and paying attention as much as I could. Soon enough though, the bell rung, and It was finally everyone's favorite subject.

Lunch.

I always looked forward to lunch so I could talk and hang out with my group of friends. Although, they can usually be pretty loud during lunch, but thankfully we have Erza who is able to calm everyone down.

So I packed up all my stuff, and I walked to my locker. Once I got to my locker, I unlocked it and put away all the books that I didn't need, but grabbed all the ones that I was going to need for my upcoming classes and put them in my bag. As I was grabbing all my stuff, I felt warm hands cover my eyes. And it surprised me, but I wasn't scared.

"Guess who." I could hear the toothy grin that was on his face right now as he spoke.

"Natsu!" I yelled, but tried to be as quiet as possible so I didn't disrupt the classes in the hallway. "What are you doing?" I asked as I pulled his hands from my face. But neither of us let g, and we were stuck holding each other's hands. Neither one of us wanting to let go.

"Well, I thought that I would walk you down to Lunch."  
"Of course." I smiled. And I turned my body slightly so that I could lock my locker.

I was about to sling my bag over my shoulder but Natsu stopped me. "I'll Carry it for you." and he carefully grabbed hold of it.

I tried to protest. "I can hold it, Natsu. You don't need to carry it for me."  
"Too late. Now let's go." and he grabbed my hand, and we walked down to the lunch room where we would meet everyone else.

When we got to the table that we sit at everyday, everyone else was already there. And as Natsu gave me my things I got a weird look from Levy but did my best to ignore it. Natsu sat next to me, which wasn't a new thing. But what was a new thing, was that I saw that Gajeel was sitting right next to Levy. and it looked like they were having fun with each other.I always knew that they liked each other. Although, the two of them might not know it yet. I sure do.

But as the lunch period was ending, I looked over to see that Gajeel was staring at me. He gave me a certain type of look, and then he left the room. Even though I didn't exactly know what he wanted, I decided to follow him. Besides, there were certain things I wanted to talk to him about, anyway.

By the time I got outside the cafeteria and into the hallway, he was gone. But I had a good Idea where he was, so I went to the little secret garden that he showed me. As I walked in, no one was there. It wasn't until I was already In, that somebody spoke.

"Surprised to see you here, Bunny girl."

I didn't even have to look around to know who it was. But I did anyway.

"Gajeel." I said, as I turned around to see him.

We both looked at each other for a moment. I didn't know what he was going to say to me, so i started the conversation.

"I'm not going to apologize to her." I said.

He almost looked shocked at what I said. "I wasn't going to ask you too."

"Then what do you want." I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. You left the place, and then no one has heard from you since. You could have been dead for all we knew."  
"Well I'm fine." I said, and started to walk out, walking by him.

"She is really upset." he said, causing me to stop walking.

"I know." I said. "I just need time to think."

"Yeah, we know."  
I was about to walk out completely, but turned ad sad something to him before I did so. "And don't go thinking that I'm not mad at you either."

And I left, not waiting to hear what he was going to say, if he was going to say anything at all.

I then just left, bothering to go back to the lunchroom, since the bell was going to ring soon, anyway.

And I then just went to my classes, and wrote my notes distracting myself from any unwanted thoughts.

* * *

 **Are your eyes bleeding yet? Yep I know this was horrible, but I don't know how to make this chapter any better :/**


	21. It Means Everything To Me

**Hello readers! I hope that you all are doing well, and I'm really exited for this chapter. Just FWI, this is a total fluff chapter, so I had a lot of fun writing it. I just want you all to read the chapter, so I hope you all enjoy:)\**

 **READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

The rest of the week went the same as usual. Waking up, going to school, taking notes. Going home. But unlike usual, I noticed myself going more towards my little saviors. And since I haven't been talking to Cana in the past week, I have not been able to get a new supply.

But I at least have my whole cabinet full of drinks, because it seems as though my house will never get empty of those. But everything else I got from Cana, so I don't how else I get i'm sure that if I really need it, I'll find a way to get it. And worse comes to worse, I always got what's left of the pack of cigarettes. Which for some reason, I'm kind of afraid to get attached too. But maybe that's just because Cana always told me to never have those.

Thinking about Cana, I know that I should probably just suck it up and talk to her again. I mean, It's already been over a week since I've last talked to her, but I'm just still mad. Maybe mad isn't the right word, more like disappointed. And it's not like we haven't ever kept secrets from each other. I always knew that she kept things from me, and she knows that I keep things from her. We all just have personal things that we don't necessarily want to tell everyone.

But the fact that she knew one of my friends, my friend from my _school life._ Something this big, I should have known. Given, me and Gajeel aren't the best of friends. But the fact that they both knew each other, and both decided not to tell me just makes me upset.

And I've noticed that throughout the week, that it seems like Gajeel has been following me. Well, not really following me. More like, just making sure that I'm not dead or dying. I've just noticed him doing little strange things, like texting at random times after I do something, or say something. Or even when I leave the lunchroom at random times, it's like he knows exactly where I'm going, and what I'm doing.

And I know what he's probably doing. He's probably texting Cana and telling her random thing. I mean, she has called me a few times and left me messages, but I just haven't called her back. So she probably just has him check on me and then tell her what's going on. And if she really wanted to apologize, she would come to me in person and say it. Either way, I'm still not in the mood to talk to her or any one of them.

Another person who has been acting weird though, Is Natsu. And that's saying something because he always acts weird. It just seems like he's more clingy. Which once again is saying something because he's usually always clingy. But lately, he has just been begging me to hang out with him more. Which I never complain about, because being with him just makes me happier. And it's a good feeling knowing that he wants to hang out with me too. Even if it's just doing something stupid, or lazy like just going over to his house to watch a movie. Although, he usually makes me cook him something to eat, which actually doesn't bother me as much as it used to.

But I really don't mind cooking for him. Also because whenever I cook, he seems to get a little more touchy. Like he will just randomly put his arms around me as I'm cooking on the stove, so that the front of his body is against the back of mine. And then we just have this beautiful relaxing moment.

And ever since that one moment when he did that, ever since then I get all tense for a moment whenever he does.

What was that moment?  
If i didn't know better, I would say that it seemed that the two of us were going to kiss. And every time that I think about it, which is more times than I would like to admit, I get almost sad that we didn't kiss. Because what would have happened if we did? Where would we be? What would we be.

But neither of us have brought it up, so I'm not planning on being the one to.

Yet, it still bugged me. And I wanted to know what that moment really meant. And what that moment meant to him. But I couldn't just straight up ask him. That would be too weird. And Knowing him, he wouldn't have any idea what the question meant.

And if he did, the moment probably didn't mean the same for him as it meant for me. It probably didn't mean anything to was just caught up in the moment. That's all.

It didn't mean anything to him.

But it meant everything to me.

* * *

Since it was Friday, everyone was just waiting to go home after the bell. So like every day, and especially every Friday, and soon as that bell has rung, the students raced out of the school to get home and start their weekend.

I wasn't one who liked to bring unnecessary work home with me, so I always stopped at my locker and put all the stuff that I didn't need away. And besides, I usually had my jacket in there, since it's getting cold out.

And as I was walking down the hallway, a smile started to form on my face as I saw who was there waiting for me.

"Natsu." I greeted him as I got to my locker.

"Good afternoon, Luce." He said, giving me a friendly smile. "How'd your school day go?"  
"It went fine." I said, failing at holding back a smile. "You?"

"Boring as ever." He sighed. "So let's get out of here so we can go do something fun."

I nodded as I closed my locker, and we walked down the hallway to get to the front door so we could leave.

As we were walking down I heard someone call my name, and I stopped to see who it was.

"Lu-chan!" As I looked back, I saw Levy running to catch up to me.

"Levy." I said, as she caught up to me. "Hello."

"Lu-chan." She looked at me. "Oh hello Natsu, you're here too."

"Yeah, me and Luce were gonna go do something."  
She smiled mischievously. "Well, sorry to disturb you, I hope you two have fun."

"Wait," I called out to her. "Did you want to tell me something?"

"I'll call you later." she winked at me, and then she walked away.

"That was weird." Natsu said awkwardly.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Not as weird as you are, though."

"Hey!" I yelled at him, and then punched him in the arm, but he just laughed.

"Come on, let's just go."  
"Are we going to your house, again?" I asked him out of curiosity, not that I really cared where we were going if I am being honest.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And it's Friday, so maybe we can go catch a movie tonight."

"Sounds good." I said.

And so we went into his car, and he drove us back to his place. We would walk, but it's nearing the end of November, Therefore, it's getting chillier each day. And I love fall, so I told him that I don't mind walking, and that I would actually love to. But he said that he didn't want me not him to get sick.

So we sat in the car, and it only took a few minutes to get to his house since he loves so close to the school. And once we went in, I went straight into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"Natsu, do you want any?"

"Yes please! And our extra whip cream on mine!"

I laughed. "Sure thing."

I heard him walking around the living room as I was in the kitchen. But I didn't bother to ask what he was doing, because I was too focused on making sure that the hot chocolate was going to turn out perfect.

So once the water got hot enough, I poured in the chocolate mixture in, and then went to the fridge to get the milk and the whipped cream.

And almost as if he knew that I was done, Natsu walked right in.

"You're done?" he asked, like he didn't already know that I was.

"Yeah, where do you want to sit?" I asked, as I started to pour the milk into my hot beverage to cool it down.

"Let's go sit on the couch." he said, once we were done making our hot chocolate.

But of course, be brought the whole can of whipped cream, because knowing him he would never be done with it.  
So we just sat on the couch, and wrapped ourselves in a warm blanket as we drank our hot chocolate. We just turned on the television, and flipped to a random show that was on. And before I knew it, and heard the whipped cream being sprayed from the nozzle, and I looked over to see Natsu with his head back, and the tip of the can right in his mouth.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Doyouwantsome?" He tried to ask, but his mouth was overflowing with whipped cream, and I couldn't help but laugh. After he finally was able to swallow it all, a smirk landed on his face, and suddenly he basically threw himself onto me.

"NATSU!" I yelled.

"I know you want some whipped cream!" He said, squirting the bottle, and whipped cream was getting everywhere.

"Natsu!" I yelled, but this time I was laughing so hard that I bet he could barely understand what I was saying.

Finally he stopped, because he was laughing so hard as well. And so we both say they're on the couch, covered in whipped cream and and laughing so much that our stomachs started to hurt.

"I guess I made a mess." Natsu said, and he nervously scratched the back of his head.

I looked over to him and giggled. "Yeah you did." as I looked over to him, I saw that he had some whipped cream that was all over his face. So I scooted over so that I was over him.

"Luce.. what are you doing?" he asked, quietly.

"Here." I said, and I got my finger and I whipped it over near his mouth, maybe a little close, and clean up the cream. "You had some on your face."

"Oh." he said, his face getting slightly red, but that could have just been the light. "Thank you."

I smiled to him, and then stood up. "Can I go get cleaned up in the bathroom?"  
"Ye-yeah, yeah, sure. Go ahead."  
"I'll be quick." I said, and I went into his bathroom, and I turned the faucet on, and started to wash my face as best as I could. Luckily, most of the mess was on my face, so it didn't take too long for me to get clean.

So I just splashed my face a few times, to make sure that it wouldn't stay so sticky. After I was done, I just quickly took a look at myself in the mirror, and before I even knew what I was doing, I was fixing my hair to make it neater. And making sure that my cloths were in order, and that I overall didn't look like a mess.

I took one last deep breath, and then walked out, and back into the living room. To my surprise natsu was not there. And I had no idea where he had gone off to.

"Natsu?" I asked.

"Luce," he called out. "I'm in my room."  
"Okay, coming." so I walked over to his room, and his door was already partially open, so I walked in.

"Hello, Natsu-" I said, but stopped short because of what I saw. Just for a second, I could see Natsu's, muscular, shirtless back. I guess he was just putting on a shirt as I walked in, but it caught me by surprise, and I couldn't help but stare at it. But after a moment, it was gone.

"Oh, hey, Luce." he sad as he turned around and saw me.

"Hey." repeated, and then just walked in, trying to act like I didn't see anything. "Your rooms clean, again." I noticed.

"Mhm? Yeah, I guess so." he said.

"I think this is the longest that it's been clean."

"Probably." he said. I smiled at his comment."Hey, Luce-" He began to say. But my phone rang, and I grabbed it out of my pocket, and looked at the glowing scream.

Message from: Sting.

I looked at it a moment too long, but then quickly shut it off. I turned back to Natsu. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
"Who was that?"

"It was no one." I said.

Natsu didn't say anything, and an awkward silence drifted through the air. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" I said, unsure of what he was going to ask.

"Well, remember that time when that guy called you? You said his name was sting. And it seemed as though you were mad at him?"  
I nodded my head.

"What did he do to make you so mad?"  
I paused. I didn't say anything for a few moments. I was trying to carefully think of something to say that wouldn't cause me to just spill out everything.

"He just lied to me." I said without really thinking about it.

"Lying isn't good." he said.

"No it's not."

"You taught me that."  
"What?" I asked, confused.

"You taught me to be good. To always be nice to people. And lying is not nice."  
"Natsu…"

"And I wouldn't lie to you. Not on purpose,at least." his voice was shakier than usual. "But I think I have been."  
"You've been lying to me?"

"No! I mean, not a straight up lie. I actually didn't notice myself until a while ago."

I didn't say anything. No, I couldn't say anything. I just could not even form proper thoughts in my head at this point.

He continued. "I don't like lying to you." he took a deep breath. "And I don't want to any more." I nodded my head, because that's all I could do.

I thought that he was going to continue talking, but he didn't.

Because before even I could say anything thing. He leaned in closer, and his lips were on mine.

I was frozen for a second, his warm lips covering mine. But then I started kissing him back, and before I knew it, we were on his bed.

* * *

 **Getting some Nalu up in here haha. Anyways, I do have a smut chapter (nalu smut, obviously) I just don't know if I should post it or not?  
So that's what I want to ask. Should I post the sexy chapter or nah?**


	22. This Chapter Is Just Smut lol

**So apparently you all wanted this chapter so here you all go lol. Just fair warning, I don't write smut scenes often (surprisingly) So this is probably not the best but eh I tried. And I was actually going to post this last night but I stayed up to finish Season 5 of OITNB and omfg that ending had me in tears. (do you of you watch that show? because it is so good holy fuck)  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter:)  
DISCLAIMER:THIS CHAPTER IS ALL SMUT, THEREFORE YOU DO NOT NEED TO READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

As we kissed, I pushed further into him, and I felt him do the same. The room suddenly started to become hot, and I could just hear both of our hard breathing. Our mouths disconnected for a moment, and I took that moment to look up at him, and really look into his eyes. As I looked, I saw that he was looking deeply at me. And I saw so many emotions in his eyes, but there was a few that overpowered the rest.

 _Lust_

 _Hunger_

 _Desire._

Then before I could even think about what to do next, we kissed again. This time, it was rough. Both of us trying to overpower the other. Our tongues fought for dominance, neither of us giving up control.

I then felt his hand travel up my thigh, and his mouth leave mine, and he traveled his lips along my jaw, as my head went back.  
He then painfully traveled down to my neck, and started to suck on my hot flesh, causing me to moan in delight. His hand then started to go up to my shoulders, and he started to play with the straps of my shirt.

He moved his mouth and he looked at me, and I knew what he was asking. And I answered him.

I brought my hands to the bottom of my shirt, and slowly started to take my shirt off. Once I through it one the floor, I saw that his eyes were locked on me. This caused me to become flustered, but I took my change. I went right to his neck, and started to to suck, knowing that I was going to leave a mark.

I felt his neck go back, and I felt his body try and get closer to me. I then, pushed him down to the bed, and put my legs around his waist, and I was sitting on his stomach. I went back to his lips, and my tongue traveled around his mouth. I felt his legs push up against me, and I moaned at his touch.

His legs pushed up right in between mine, causing my to lift my head up, and then his mouth went back to my neck. He took the moment, and then flipped me so around, so now he was on top of me. In a quick moment, he lifted up his shirt, and I couldn't help but stare.  
If I didn't know any better, I would saw that he was grinning, but then he went right back to my mouth, and kissed me deeply.

As we kissed, I felt his hand go to my back, and he unclipped my bra, and he through it to the floor. He lifted his head, and he then made sure that he got a good look at me. It caused me to blush, knowing exactly what he was staring out, so I turned my head, not wanting him to see the redness of my cheeks.  
I then felt his hand touch my cheek, and he turned my head so that I was looking at me, and he kissed me. This time it wasn't rushed, but it was sweet, full of kindness. It made me feel safe.

His mouth then went down my neck, slowly. And he kissed my shoulders, and my lower neck. And I could feel him leaving a trail of saliva, and then felt his mouth stop right at one of my nipples, and he sucked. He got his other hand, and grabbed hold of the other one, and I moaned at his touch.

"N-natsu…" I moaned, and then let go of my chest, and he kissed all the way down my stomach. I shivered as he got to my pants, and got the edge of the fabric, and started to pull them off, quickly, but gently.

Once they were on the floor, he went back to kissing my lower stomach. I moved my hips with his movements, trying to to moan out. His mouth then started to trail down to my upper thigh. And then he started to run his tongue right in between my legs.

I gasped at the sudden feeling, the thin fabric of my panties are the only thing that's blocking him.

"You like that?" he said, his voice deep, and almost controlling. But it just made my heart melt faster.

I just nodded in agreement.

"I want to hear you say it." he demanded, and then his tongue went back to my core, sending me to moan out.

"Y-yes…" I moaned. "Oh god yes.  
This seemed that be enough for him, because then I felt his mouth clench the fabric, and pull them all the way off. Before I even had time to react, I felt his mouth once again.

My head fell back in ecstasy, as his mouth traveled around my core, finding my sweet spot. I moved my hips, doing anything to get closer to him.

I body started to squirm as he finally hit it, and I moaned out loudly from the warmth.  
"Oh, Natsu…" I mounded again.

I felt his mouth trace soft kissed up my stomach, back to my neck.

"I like it when you moan my name." He whispered, turning me on more.

"I want to hear you moan mine." I said, and then flipped him again, so that I was on top of him again.

I quickly went and kissed his neck, as my hands traveled down to his pants and started to unbuckle them.

As I got to his boxers, I felt his hardness, and heard him grunt as I softly touched it.

So I quickly took them off, and saw his boner come out. I then wrapped my hand around, and started jerking it back and forth.

"Uh, Lucy…" he moaned.

He looked at me, and his eyes were glossy with ecstasy, and I started to kiss his stomach, all the way down to his thigh, leaving a trail of soon to be hickeys.

I looked at his member, and then quickly put it in my mouth. My tongue swirling around the tip. And I felt him hands grip on my hair, and force me to swallow deeper.

"F-faster..Luce…" I heard him moan,his hands gripping my hair harder, and I obeyed.

I then went back to his face, and we looked at each other once again, and we kissed. This time is was hungry. _Lustful._

"Natsu…" I whispered.

"Luce…?"

I breathed hard and looked into his eyes. "Fuck me." And he didn't take one second before he was on top of me once again.

I braced myself for what was to come, but begging for it to.

He went in slowly, and I moaned out in both pain in pleasure.

"Faster… Natsu, faster." I moaned.

He went faster, and I started to move my hips with his.

As he hit my core, I screamed out in pleasure. I could feel myself about to let go.

"I'm gonna… Natsu…" I moaned.

"Me too…" He moaned back, and we both mocked out heads back as we both finished.

He pulled out, and then later down right next to me on the bed.

We could hear nothing but the deep breathing of each other, as we tried to catch our breathe.

We looked at each other again, and he cupped his hands to my cheek, and he his lips softly kissed mine.

Then, before we knew it, we both fell asleep. My body up against his, and his end around me. Protecting me.

* * *

 **Yeah no this isn't the best smutty scene out there, but I'm not use to writing things like this. and even though it isn't that good, I had fun writing it at least lol:)**


	23. Update

Hello everyone. So I just wanted to update a little bit as to why I haven't been updating this story all summer.

First off, I am so so sorry that it's been this long. I really didn't mean for it. I was so looking forward to writing this story, and I had so many chapter pre written anyway. But my life kinda just went insane. Long story short, by household at the moment isn't very peaceful, as my mom decided to divorce my dad (for reasons I'm not really gonna get into because it could be triggering to people and I just don't really wanna talk about it) So I haven't been doing that great mentally I guess, so I needed to focus on myself for a bit. I hope you all can undersand, and please don't hate me lol.

But I'm going to try my best to write and update as much as I can. I have a lot planned for this story, and I don't want it to go to waste.

Also, just FWI, if any of you ever need to talk, I'm always here. The best place would be my fan account on Instagram Tardistruce don't ever be afraid to talk to me.

Anyways, sorry for not updating, But I promise I'm really going to try and update soon:)


	24. The Day After

**Hello everyone! I am finally back with a new chapter. I'm not in love with this chapter, but it's really fluffy so haha.**

 **I also just wanted to say a quick thank you to the people who left sweet comments/reviews on my update (last chapter) I really appreciate them.**

 **Also. I apologize for the typos that are probably in here, I didn't have much time to really edit. I think I have kept you all waiting long enough, so lets get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 23**

I woke up from the sun shining from the window into my face. I felt warmth surround my body, and I felt safe. I felt really, truly safe.

It took a few moments for my tired brain the remember where I was. But once I saw the arms that were wrapped against me, I blushed at the memory of last night.

I moved my body slowly, so that I was not facing him.

His eyes were closed. Asleep. His breathing was steady, and his hair all messed up, but still looked good. The shining sun practically made his skin shine. And I couldn't help but run my hand softly across his chest.

My fingers barely touching his skin, almost like I was afraid that he would break at my slightest touch.

I then looked up at his face. His eyes closed, his face ever so slightly a shade of pink. His face was so relaxed, and peaceful looking. Before I could stop myself, I was slightly brushing my fingers in his har. It was soft and reminded me of cotton candy. I've never really looked at his hair that much, let alone brush it.

He moved his head slightly,and he began to stir. Nervously, I stopped moving, afraid that he was going to wake up. But he didn't. Instead, he moved his arms, and he actually moved closer to head was resting on my chest, and it was just too cute to move him. So I let him lay there, hoping that he would not know what was going on since he was asleep, and I just continued to stroke his hair.

Time passed, and I was afraid to move him, I didn't want to wake him up since he looked so peaceful asleep. But as I heard the birds chirping, and noticed that the sun was now higher in the sky. I also knew that if I didn't move soon, I would never want to leave. So I ever so carefully tried to wiggle myself from him. At one point, it seemed as though he was going to wake up again, almost giving me a heart attack, but thankfully he didn't.

After several very stressful minutes, I slowly got out of the covers, and sat on the edge of the bed. As soon as I noticed that I was completely naked, I blushed uncontrollably. Even Though I knew that no one was looking, I still felt too exposed, and went quickly to find cloths.

I had to go and pick up my pieces of clothing that we just through on the floor, and started to put them on. I put on my underwear, and was about to put on my shirt, when I looked over the the floor and saw his shirt laying there.

So I walked over there, and picked it up.

It felt warm to the touch, even in the coolness of the house. As I was holding it, I could smell his scent on it.

Whenever I hug him, or or close to him.

 _Especially last night._

His scent just makes me all warm inside, I don't know how to describe it. He just always reminds me of warmth. The warmth of a fire, and the blazing, yet comfortable, scent of just makes me feel safe, and protected.

So I put his shirt in, and instantly I felt warmer and safer. Of course though, It was huge on me, but it was something that made me good good nonetheless.

"My shirt looked way better on you than it does me."  
I turned around quickly, my eyes wide in shock, to see a Natsu just sitting in the bed, his bare chest showing.

"N-natsu…" I shuttered."how-how long have you been up?"  
"Not long." He yawned, stretching his arms up, showing off his arms, making me blush."It got cold, and I woke up." he said.

"Oh, okay."  
"Also," he began. "You weren't there."  
"Wh-"  
"I just woke up, and you were gone. I was sad for a moment. But then I saw you standing there, and I got happy again."

I blushed even harder. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know."

I walked over to the bed, and got in, sitting down so I was facing him. I tried not to think about how little clothing he had on under the sheets. I just sat there for a moment, not saying anything, but just really looking at him. And his messy bed head hair, and just wanting to always wake up to seeing him like this.

He brought his hands up to my cheek, and brought his face closer to mine. He gently kissed me, and it filled me with warmth and happiness.

"Good morning" His voice was soothing.

"Good morning." I blushed, and couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you liked to go have breakfast now, with me."  
I laughed. "Is food the first thing you think about when you wake up."  
"It's up there." he said. "But not the first."  
"Then, what's the first." I asks, curiously.

"You."

I couldn' help but go wide eyed as he said that, and I'm pretty sure that even my mouth opened slightly. "Really?"  
"Yep. really." he smiled.

I then leaned in, and I kissed him lightly. It was still so new to me. That me and him can actually _kiss._ I never knew that It would feel like this. It just feels so right.

then , I just got out of the bed. "Get changed. I"ll start making breakfast."

He gave me a huge toothy smile, and said. "Okay."  
So I just walked downstairs, and began to start making breakfast. I decided on just making pancakes, since they weren't too hard to make.

So I grabbed all the ingredients, and got out a pan so I could start cooking. As I was mixing in the ingredients, I happened to look at the clock, and saw that it was almost noon. So the morning of the day was gone, but at least I had the afternoon.

As I was cooking the pancakes, I heard Natsu come out of the room. As He walked into the kitchen, I greeted him with another good morning. And he greeted me with wrapping his around me as I was cooking.

Now, that was all fine, but as soon as I looked over slightly, I saw that he was once again not wearing shirt.

"I thought I told you to get dressed."  
"But Luce." He winned. "I did, I just couldn't find my shirt, because _someone_ put in on."  
I blushed uncontrollably. "Hey! You have a bunch of other shirts you could wear."

He laughed. "But I bet you like seeing me like this more." he whispered in my ear."  
"Don't say things like that as I'm cooking!" I said, more in embarrassment than anger. "Or I will burn your food.

"Okay, okay." He said, and finally gave me some space to cook.

So he just sat at the kitchen table, and watched me as I cooked. Once I was done making enough pancakes, and hoping that it'll be enough for him, and i would have to make more, I placed them down on the table. I didn't realize it, but as I was cooking Natsu actually got us plates and cups, and he actually set the table.

"Thank you for setting the table." I said as he got up to get us something to drink.

"Your welcome." I heard him smile, and he sat back down."

"Mhm. Luce," He said, with his mouth full of food. "These are really good."  
I thanked him, and then we went on with our breakfast. And this ha probably been one of the best breakfasts that I have ever had, and him being her made it all the better. I still didn't know what any of it meant. What me and him are. Or what he wants it to I was way too scared to ask. I mean, it's basically the same, just with,being closer. an d being able to kiss, obviously. But what we're going to do? Were we going to tell people? What would they say? What would they do? What's going to happen?

Before my brain could think of any more nerve racking questions, the doorbell rung. I looked at him with confusion, wondering who it could be.

"It's probably just the mailman or something." he said. "Could you go get it as I start with the dishes?"  
I agreed, and went over to the door, and opened it up. Once I opened the door, a pure face of shock was on both mine and the other person's face.

"Lucy?" the raven haired man said.

"G-gray?" I was suddenly aware of how little I was wearing, it being only underwear, and thankfully a long shirt. "W-what are you doing here?" My face was brighter than a christmas tree.

"I was going to ask you the same question."  
"Hey Luce!" natsu called, walking to the door. "Who's at the door?

"Uh…"

"gray? " he said, almost as wide eyes as me. And of course, Natsu wasn't wearing a shirt, and wearing only his boxers. "What are-"  
"Oh my god!" Gray yelled. "You two slept together!" I couldn't tell if he was grossed out, or exited.

"We-we can explain…"  
"Oh god no, please don't." He said. "I do not want to know the details." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Gray!" I yelled, and he turned back. "Are, are you going to tell anyone?"  
"Are _you guys_ going to tell anyone?" me and Natsu looked at eachother, but then looked away quickly. "Have you guys even talked about it? Wait… was it the first time you two...were together? Ugh gross! I don't want to think about it!"  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu turned to me, and asked.

"Well, I mean, I don't know." I said awkwardly. "Like, I do want to talk about it, but like, I don't know how you feel about it."

"Well I don't know what to say because I don't know how you feel-"  
"You two are completely hopeless." Gray sighed. "Look, I won't tell anyone, but you two need to figure out what's going to happen between you two."

Natsu and I made eye contact with each other, we didn't know what to say or do.

"Okay, well," Gray began, "i'm gonna leave. You two have fun, uh, tell me how it turns out. And I know my opinion has nothing to do with, but I think you two should give it a chance. I mean, everyone already knows how much you two like each other, it was only time before you two kids figured it out." and before either of us could say anything, Gray practically ran away, leaving my and Natsu alone.

So we both kind of awkwardly went back into the house, not knowing how to start conversation. I mean, of course I liked him, Just, what do I do? Usually, I would ask Cana about these sort of things, but that's obviously not going to happen. And it's just, what if it doesn't work out? Would we still be friends? Would we talk? Am I willing take a chance? Am I willing to let go of everything that we have?

I think I am. I think I'm willing to risk it all for something more.

'Nat-"

Before I could say his name, his lips were on mine.

He pushed me against the wall, and our kissed deepened. It was full of all the unspoken words that we never said.

His hands reached up and cupped my face, and we let go from our kiss, both of us out of breathe.

"I don't know what you're feeling." Natsu, said, looking at me. "Hell, I don't even know what i'm feeling." his face was red,and I could tell that he was nervous. "But I want to give it a shot."  
My heart was racing. "What are you saying?" I squeaked out.

"It's just, I want to spend more time with you. But not just 'as friends.' I just, I just always look forward to seeing you. And every time I do, My heart beats out of my chest, and sometimes I can't even think clearly. I can't stop thinking about you. And last night, wow, last night, that was just. And I just, I don't want you to be with anyone else. It just feels _wrong._ And I'm sorry if you feel the same, I just had to tell you. But If you don't feel anything, then… then-"

I pulled him into a kiss before he could continue. "I like you too."

He smiled back, and before long we were kissing again,and it felt like heaven.

We went back into his room, and I couldn't even tell you how long we were in there if I wanted to.

* * *

As we were laying in his bed, cuddling, and trying to be as close to each other as we could be, I heard my phone ring.

I heard Natsu sigh. "No, don't get it. Stay here."  
"It could be something important." I said, trying to detach myself from his grasp. Thankfully I did, and so I followed the sound of the ring to get my phone.

I grabbed my phone and I saw the name 'Levy' pop up, so I answered it.

"Hey lev-"

"YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO LAST NIGHT?!"

* * *

 **This was a really bad chapter, I'm sorry. It's so weird, because very soon this story is gonna take a very big turn and I'm so exited for it haha. Once again, sorry for the typos, I'll try and edit them tomorrow I just don't have much time tonight, I hope you understand.**


	25. Stop And Take A Look(Update)

**PLEASE READ!**

 **so first off, I'm sorry for my absence (again) But there was some serious stuff that happened in my life, so I really just had to take some time for myself. I'm not going into detail because I know it'll trigger people, but let's just say it was really sudden, so I hope you all understand.**

 **Also, school started as well so that's been taking up all my time. Given, here's the next chapter which I'm super exited about:)  
I don't wanna keep you all waiting so, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 24**

" _YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO LAST NIGHT?"_

I heard Levys voice yell at me through the phone, causing my ear drums to cry out in pain.

"Wh-what?"

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?" She yelled again. "I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND! WHEN WERE YOU GOING YOU TELL ME?"

"Uh…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU." She said, and then took a deep breathe. "I want to know everything."

"Wh-"

"Well, not _everything._ But, everything else."

"What are you talking about?" I said loudly to her, causing Natsu to look over to me.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked.

"It's Levy." I said.

"Is that who I think it is?!"

"It's just me, Levy." Natsu called out.

"I knew it!" Levy screamed. "It's Natsu!"

"Levy, Levy." I said."Calm down. Now, why did you call me?" I asked, but I think I had a pretty good idea.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." And I could hear the annoyance in her voice.

I sighed. "So, do you wanna like, meetup or something?"

"Oh we are." She said. "Come to my place. I want to know everything, missy." And with that, she hung up.

I sighed loudly.

"I'm guessing that you need to go." He laughed.

"Yeah." I said. "But I can come back later if you want."

"I'll be waiting." He said, and he gave me a kiss, and I shrunk into the kiss. "I'll walk you to the door." He said, his voice soft, and I just nodded my head.

He walked me to he door, hand in hand, and I blushed at his touch. I felt like people were staring, even though I knew that no one here. But being this close to him is still so new to me that I don't know how to react to it.

He opened the door for me, and leaned against it so I could walk past. The first thing I felt was the cool November air, but it wasn't too cold, it was actually really nice. So me and Natsu said out goodbyes for now, and he made me promise that I would see him soon. I promised, and then left his all too soon I was walking to Levy's, and the walk to her house I had time to think. Maybe a little too much time.

l though it was a little chilly out, it was still beautiful.

Sometimes life really is beautiful, if you just stop to take a look.

* * *

Once I made it to Levys door, I put my hand up to knock, and my hand barely even touched the door before Levy opened the door and pulled me in.

"Lev-" I started to say, but stopped as she gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

"Huh?"

She giggled.

"You and _Natsu…"_ she winked at me.

I blushed a bright color of red, and tried to think of anything that could convince her otherwise. "Don't even try and lie to me."

"H-how did you find out."

"He's in there." She said, and pointed to the living room. I gave her a look full of confusion, but followed her to the room. And there he was, sitting there with his eyes full of fear.

"Gray?" I asked, and it took me a moment before I actually understood why he was there. "GRAY! YOU TOLD HER?"

His eyes lit up with fear. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I screamed. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! SHE BASICALLY FOUND OUT HERSELF! DON'T HURT ME!" He begged, but I still gave him a look that made him yelp.

"He is right." Levy said. "Although, he said you were at his house, and then started to act all weird. So I just kind of put the prices together.

"Gray!"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I didn't mean too. She just asked if I knew where you were, and then I just, I just said you were at Natsu's, and then…" He trailed off.

I sighed.

"Did you not want me to know?" Levy asked.

"No!" I said. "No, of course not. I wasn't going to keep it from you. I just, I didn't want everyone to know what happened." I sighed.

"What _did_ happen?" She asked.

I sighed. "Stuff."

" _Stuff?"_ Levy said in annoyance. "I am your best friend, and all you say is 'stuff?'"

"Well, what do you want me to say!"  
She gave me a look which told me that she was very, very annoyed with me. But I don't know,I just, didn't want people finding out. At least, not like this.

"Can-can I go?" Gray's voice asked quietly.

"No!"  
"No!" Levy and I both yelled.

"Besides." I said. "You are the one that had a big mouth. I thought you said that you wouldn't tell anyone."  
"He really isn't good at keeping secrets, I guess." levy said. And I laughed, which then causes her to laugh as well.

There were a few moments of silence between us, the air still a little thick. "I was going to tell you. It's just, It _just_ happened. I just needed time to be able to say it myself before I told anyone."  
Levy smiled. "So does that mean… Is it true?"  
I blushed, which was all the answer that she needed to confirm it for herself.

"Oh my god! Lucy!" she yelled, and gave me a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you!"  
"Yeah, yeah." I said, awkwardly.

"Tell me _everything._

"Please don't." Gray pleaded, causing me to laugh. "But congrats though. I'm happy that you two finally got together." He said, and seemed generally happy for me. "You two are together now, right?"

I hesitated. "I-I think so? I mean, we talked about it, and we both admitted that we really liked each other. I just don't think we wanted to really tell people yet. Just see how it worked out first."

"So you guys are official?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, we are." I blushed, and Levy smiled.

So of course, levy started asking me a bunch of questions, and I did my best to answer them as best as I could. Given that me and Natsu we really only _official_ for a few hours, it's not like that much has happened. But it was still so surreal, knowing that I was actually real life.

 _Me and Natsu?_

That's crazy. I never would have thought that that would have happened. But yet it did. And I couldn't be happier.

Of course though, my head started screaming about how it wasn't going to last. How it was all going to fall apart. How I would be heartbroken. That something bad is going to happen, and I'm not going to be able to stop it. And I couldn't help but believe it.

But I just tried to ignore it, and thought about all the good things that are going to happen.

Just focus on the good things.

Finally though, at one point, me and Levy let Gray leave, and he ran out of the house. But now, since he was gone, Levy felt like it was okay to just asking more… personal questions.

And I answered her, I just felt kind of awkward talking about it. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

But after talking about her, and her getting excited that we were together, she asked if I wanted to go out with her for dinner, swing as though it was already passed 5 o'clock. I agreed, and after a few minutes of getting ready, we were leaving.

And I don't know why, but I felt the need to text Natsu where we were going, so I sent him a quick text.

 _Me and levy are going to the dinner for dinner. I'll see you later._

 _~Lucy_

In less than a minute, Natsu responded.

 _Have fun, don't stay out too late._

 _I miss you, see you soon:)_

 _~Natsu._

"Is that _Natsu_ you're texting?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just telling him that I'm going out to dinner."

"You two are adorable."

"Let's just go." I laughed, and then we went to the dinner.

Thankfully, the drive there we talked about other things in our lives.

We just decided to catch up on random things about our lives, since we haven't really hung out in a while since both our lives have been so busy. We just talked about the basic things like school, and random stories that have happened in our lives.

Once we got to the dinner, we walked in and we sat down out our favorite spot at the counter. We always sit here whenever we come, ever since we were kids. It's like a special seat for us whenever we come here.

And since we know this place so well, we basically know exactly what we want before they even hand us the menu. Besides, they have basically anything you want here, anyway.

So we sat down, and just ordered some drinks and a few slices of pizza and talked as we waited for the food to come.

"I can't believe she did that!" I said, in response to a story that levy was telling me.

"Me neither!" She laughed, and I laughed along with her.

As we were laughing, we weren't paying attention to the people that walked past us.

As me and levy were sitting and laughing, all of a sudden, there were hands on our shoulders and two people screamed at us.

"AHH!" We both yelled, and turned around to see two idiots laughing.

"Gajeel?"

"Natsu?"

Me and levy asked, but the two idiots didn't respond because they were too busy laughing. But me and levy did not find that funny.

"Natsu!" I yelled, hitting him hard on the head.

"Ow!"

"Haha!" I heard Gajeel, but didn't last long and levy hit him on the head as well.

"What are you two idiots doing?!"

"Surprise…" they said, still in pain.

"If you do that again…" I warned him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Natsu." Levy said. "Apologize to Lucy."

"And Gajeel." I said. "You better apologize to levy."

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" They both yelled, and then me and Levy couldn't help but laugh because they really were idiots.

After they finally got up from the floor, they sat next to us, and didn't wait to order food.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Were hungry." Natsu said.

I sighed. "Whatever." It's not like I was upset he was here, I was just hoping to have more time with Levy before I saw him again.

"How was your time with levy?" He asked, and he seemed generally curious.

"It was good." I said smiling. "We had a lot of fun."

"That's good. Do y-"

"Gray-Same!" A familiar voice yelled, and the four of us turned our heads.

"Juvia?"

"Gray?"

"What are you guys going here?" Natsu asked.

"We heard that you guys were all going to be here, so we thought that we would come along." He explained.

"Well, I guess it isn't just me and you anymore." Levy whispered to me.

"Can I get a slice of pizza, please." Gray asked the waiter.

"Juvia will get the same thing as Gray-sama."

"I wonder if anyone else is coming." I whispered back to Levy, although, I wasn't expecting an answer since I said it so quietly.

"I'm pretty sure Erza is coming to." Gray said, his mouth full of pizza.

"Don't eat with your mouth open, idiot."

Here we go again.

"What'd you call me, flame brain?"

"I called you an idiot, idiot."

"Do you wanna-"

"Will you two idiots stop fighting." A stern voice yelled, and everyone knew who it was.

"E-Erza?" They both squeaked.

She shook her head, obviously not wanting to waste her energy on them. Instead, she just walked over to me and levy and gave us a hug. She hugged levy first, and then hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm happy for you and Natsu." And then gave me a quick wink before going over to talk to someone else.

"Hey Luce." I heard Natsu as he walked up to me.

"Hey, Natsu." And he smiled widely, and I laughed. "Why are you smiling so much."

"I don't know." His eyes looking at mine.

"Just kiss already." I heard a voice say, causing us both to blush.

"We already know, anyway."

"Wh-what?"

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss!" They cheered, and me and Natsu couldn't stop blushing. Ugh, how did everyone find out so quickly? I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that everyone was here, and suspended my people who loved me, and were happy for me and Natsu. It really was a good feeling.

And of course, me Natsu did kiss, although kind of awkward, but a kiss nonetheless, and everyone cheered and clapped. We then ordered some more food for everyone, and it was a night to remember

We all talked, and sang,and some of us even danced. It was possibly one of the best memories I have with these people.

But of course, the night ended all too soon, and we were the last group in the restaurant. So we thanked the waiter, and we all helped pay for the bill. After we hugged each other, and gave said our goodbyes, and said that we would all see each other at school, we were on our way home, and stepped outside to feel the cold kiss of air.

Natsu offered to help take me home, and the whole way we just talked about random things, but it was great.

Natsu held my hand as he walked me to my front door. We stood in front of it, and we both smiled at each other.

I didn't wait, and I leaned in and kissed him.  
His warm moth on mine, sending warmth around my body.

"I'll see you soon, Luce."  
I noded. "Yeah."  
He was reluctant to walk away, but he soon did, and I felt a ping at my heart. I didn't want him to go. I felt almost unsafe without him.

"Wait." I called out, and he looked back at me. "I Like you, Natsu." I smiled.

"I like you too." He smiled widely. "We'll see each other soon, I promise."  
"Okay." and I wanted to believe him.

So I walked into my house, and the all too familiar feeling whipped over me.

I never liked this house, and I don't think I ever will. So as I was about to run up to my room, I saw something that shocked me.

The kitchen light was on.

Did I leave it on?

I couldn't have. I haven't been here in a few days, and know that I shut them off.

I slowly walked to the kitchen, and when I walked in, nothing was out of the ordinary. It looked exactly like it always did.

But then I felt a presence.

I turned around, and I saw a man who looked all too familiar.

"Da-"  
I felt something hard hit my head,hard, and then everything went black.

* * *

 **WHOA!  
** **This is where things getting real dark(ish) so get ready. I'm so stocked that you all finally read this chapter haha.  
** **What do you think is gonna happen next?**


	26. Pity Party

**Hello readers! Wow look at me, I'm posting another chapter just a few days after the last time. So this time you all don't have to wait a month to read the next chapter lol. I've been writing a lot so far this weekend, and I have so many good ideas for this fic, and others. I really wanna find the time to write som one shots, so I'm hoping to do that.**

 **Also, did anyone notice the Melanie Martinez reference in the title?**

 **I love this chapter, and I think you guys are really going to like it.** **Anyway, let's get onto the chapter:)**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

Sometimes things happen in life, and you have no control over it. Sometimes life just fucks you up, and all you can do is sit there and take the punches. Although, it's not easy. It's not easy to just sit there and watch as everything falls apart, but sometimes that's all you can do. Because there isn't anything you can do about it. Or maybe, maybe you just aren't strong enough.

Either way, it just happens. Weather you try to do something or not, it's going to fuck you up. Because sometimes life is really good. Sometimes it's really fucking good. And everything is happening the way it's suppose to happen. It's like you're finally getting a storybook ending. Your happily ever after.

But those don't exist.

Not really. Nothing really happens the way it's suppose to. You think that everything is going okay, and then in just a moment, just one tiny moment, everything is ruined. And all you can do is sit there and do nothing but watch it fall apart.

But what do you do? What do you do after everything is done falling apart. Do you move on? Do you just wait for more things to fall apart? Do you try to fix everything, in hope to put everything back together?

But you can't really do all that. Because life doesn't just go back to normal after something like this. No matter how hard you try, it won't ever go back to normal. And you won't ever be the same.

But somehow, we have to move on. Or at least try to move on. Try to pretend that everything's okay again, and that you're not sad anymore.

It's okay to be sad, though. When something so heart wrenching happen, it's okay to be sad. But how long is it okay for that to be? Because, you can be sad, and sit there in your shadow alone and cry. But sooner or later, you have to get up. Get up, and go to work, or school, go out, see people. At some point you really do have to move on, even if you're not ready to.

You have to move on.

You have to move on.

You have to move on.

 _I have to move on._

* * *

"Hey, Natsu." Someone nudged my shoulder. I looked up to see Gray.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Uh, the bell just rung. School's over."

"Oh." I said. "Okay." I guess I didn't hear the bell ring. I must have been thinking too much. Or maybe I just wasn't thinking at all.

"Come on." Gray said, and picked up some of my books, and we both left the classroom. "Do you need to go to your locker?"

"No, not really."

He nodded. "Let's go meet everyone else at the front." Usually, after the last bell rings, Gray brings me to the front of the school, and we meet up with everyone else. And I understand why, I mean, they all are sad, and feel bad for me. They think I don't talk to anyone anymore because I'm sad, but it's really just because I can't deal with them looking at me with pitty. I can't deal with everyone asking me _"how are you?"_ in that tone that they know you aren't, yet they ask anyway. I just can't deal with all the pity. I just can't deal.

At some point between walking and thinking, or lack thereof, I saw the group of people. Erza, Levy, Gajeel, juvia, Lisanna is there whenever she can make it. The whole group of them.

"Hey, Natsu." I heard Levy say, and I nodded my head in response, not in the mood to really talk.I saw that Gray gave the rest of the group a certain look, but I don't really take a huge notice to it. Since they have been giving each other these look a lot lately.

"Hey, Erza." Gray said. "Why don't we both help bring Natsu home." I heard her agree, but I just sighed. I mean, I know that they are just being nice, but I really don't think that I need a babysitter to take me home. I can get home perfectly fine by myself. Yet I never argued about it.

"Come on, Natsu." She said nicely, almost too nicely. And all I could do was nod, and I waved goodbye to everyone else as the three of us walked over to Grays car. Gray has been kind enough to drive me to school most days, because if I'm being honest, if someone didn't force me to go, I wouldn't go at all.

So the three of us got in his car, and we sat in silence for most of the ride. Once we got to my house, which took all but a few minutes, I began to get out, and I saw that Erza and Gray did as well.

"You guys don't have to come in with me." I said. "I can get into my house fine on my own."

They have each other a look. "We know." Said Gray. "We just-"

"Were coming in with you." Erza said, and I knew better than to argue with her, besides, I didn't have the energy too anyway.

So the three of us walked in, and the first thing I did was throw my stuff down and I walked into the kitchen.

As soon as I walked in, I automatically looked at the stove, and couldn't help but picture someone standing there, cooking.

"You okay?" Erza said. I didn't even realize that she was here.

"Y-yeah. I'm good." I said. "Do you two want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll help you get some. Gray," she called loudly. "Can you turn on the tv."

"Sure." He called back, and me and Erza were busy getting the drinks and glasses, the tv playing on in the background

" _-o one has heard any more information on the case. It is still a mystery on the case of the missing Heartfilia's, as no one had seen nor heard from them in four weeks since they have gone miss-"_

I didn't realize I had a glass in my hand until I heard it fall or of my hand.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled in surprise. "Natsu?"

My eyes were wide, and I couldn't help it. But I shook my head and tried to calm down.

"Gray!" She yelled.

He ran in. "I'm sorry! It's just- I just turned it on… and the news… it's-it's Just everywhere."

I still said nothing, and the tension in the air was high.

"Natsu-"

"I'm fine." I said before Erza could finish her sentence. "I'm fine, guys. Really. Just, I don't want to talk about it."

"Natsu, it's been _four_ weeks. Maybe we _should_ talk an-"

"No."

"Nat-"

"I'm not talking about it. I don't need to talk it."

"You're going to have to at one point."

"No I'm not."

She sighed. "Look, Natsu. You're not the only one upset about this. We all are. Okay, it's hard on all of us."

"It's not the same."

"Wha-"

"Just shut up, Natsu." Gray said harshly.

"Gray!"

"What? It's true. Just shut up." He looked at me. "It's all hard on us. Okay, we all dealing with this shit. So don't act like you're the only one who upset."

"I didn't say that I was-"

"You might have well had. We know it's hard on you, and he'll, maybe it is hardest on you. But you're not the only one affected by all this."

"You don't understand-"

"Don't understand?" He practically laughed. "We all understand too well, Natsu. But you can't just shut down because of it. We won't let you."

I felt my eyes burn, but I ignored it. "What do you want me to do? Just move on? Just forget everything?"

"Don't give up." Ezra's voice chimed in. "None of us will give up."

I didn't know what to say or do.I know that they mean well. And I know that's it's hard on them too. I sure as hell know that it's they don't understand . They didn't see it.

" _911 what's your emergency?"_

" _I just- I just went over to her house. And she's not here- and just- there's blood- a lot of blood and-"_

" _Sir, sir, please calm down. What happened?"_

" _I don't- I don't know. There's just blood and she's not here. And nobody can find her-"_

" _Where are you? Where's your location?"_

" _I'm at 7-"_

* * *

" _Where is she?" I yelled. I couldn't focus on anything else._

" _Natsu!" Gray yelled, trying to hold me back from throwing something. "Just calm down!"_

" _Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down?"_

" _Were all scared, Natsu. We're all worried. We just need to get through this together." Juvia put her hands on Grays shoulder, as tears rolled down her face._

 _I looked around the room and I saw everyone._

 _Gajee was trying to comfort Levy, as he himself was trying not to seem upset._

 _Gray and juvia were trying to comfort each other._

 _Erza was trying her best to keep everyone together, but her herself breaking down, and crying along with Lisanna and her sister, Mira. Everyone trying to be strong._

" _I just got her." I said, and everyone stopped and looked at me as I spoke quietly. "I just got her. And now I lost her."_

* * *

"I lost her, Gray." Tears formed in my eyes, and my friend looked at me with sadness. "I only just had her." Tears fell, and I couldn't stop them.

"Natsu…" he spoke quietly and carefully. "We'll get her back."

"You don't know that."

"Don't say things like that!" Erza complained. "Don't think like that."

"It's true." I said, wiping my eyes. "You can't just promise me that she'll just magically come back. Magic _doesn't_ exist. She can't just pop up. We don't know where she is. It's been _four_ weeks, and there had been no sign, or word from them. Sooner or later, we just," I took a deep breathe. "We have to face the facts."

No one said anything, but just soaked up the words that I spoke. No one wanted to believe them. Fuck, I don't want to. I can't. I need to hope, but, how can you hope when there's nothing to hope for?

How can you keep hold of hope, when there is nothing to hold onto?

What happens next?

What do I do?

How can, how can I just go about and live my life, and act like everything's normal and fine. Nothing is normal. Nothing Is fine. I have so many questions. Questions that I don't know if they will ever be answered.

"I didn't know you were one to give up, Salamander." A new, but familiar voice came in.

"Gajeel?" Erza asked. "How'd you get in?"

"I saw you three through the window, and the door was open." He said to her, and then looked back to me. "Why are you giving up?"

"Giving up…?"

"Never give up. That's what you taught me. So why are you giving up now?"

"I- I don't k-"

"Don't just give up. Don't lose something so special to you."

I took a deep breathe. "I don't know what to do."

"Keep fighting. Keep looking. Just don't give up."

"Gajeel…" Erza said.

"We'll help you." Gray chimed in. "We won't give up as long as you won't."

I nodded my head slightly, but my heart wasn't in it.

"I won't give up." I said. "I'll never give up on her. I just, I just need time. I need to think of what I can do. I just- I need time."  
"Yeah, yeah, that' fine." Erza said nicely, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I think we all need some time. We'll figure this out."

We'll figure this out.

It seemed impossible that we would ever figure it out.

I just don't know what's going on. I don't have any answers to any of the questions I have.I'm just so lost, and so… afraid. Afraid that I'll never find out what happened. Afraid that I will figure out what happened, and not like it. I'm just afraid. And this is really the first time that I ever have been truly afraid.

* * *

At some point, later that evening, everyone that was in my house left, and I was once again alone. Even happy was sad. Like he just knew something was wrong. He wasn't eating as much, and wasn't playing as much as he used to. He just wasn't acting like happy anymore.

I would tell him everyday that It'll be okay, weather he can understand me or not. But I somehow believe that he finds a way to always understand me, even if he can't say anything to me back.

So I just laid on my couch, which is where I usually sleep, just not wanting to go back into my room. And I was petting Happy, trying to make him as happy as I could possibly make him. But the something out of the usual happened.

My phone started ringing.

Confused, and very curious, I grabbed my phone, but the caller was blocked, so I had no idea who was calling.

I picked it up anyway, and could barely even squeak out a hello before the person started talking.

"Are you Natsu?" A woman's voice asked.

"Ye-"  
"Good." her voice sounded serious. "I'm cana. I want to take to you about Lucy."

* * *

 **Cana and Natsu? What is Cana going to say to him? How is Natsu going to react to her?  
You all going to have to wait and see haha.**

 **Thanks for reading:)**


	27. To Each Their Own

**Hello readers! I don't have much to say, other than this chapter is super long and sorry for the spelling errors that are more than likely in here. I honestly just don't have time to really edit it, so If there's any majors mistakes just leave a comment please:)**

 **I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too. Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 26**

 _Nastu's POV_

I had only a little bit of time to think about what was going on before I had to meet up with this person. I had no idea who they were, or what they , I knew that their name happened to be Cana, and they wanted to talk to me. But that is all I know. And they could be lying for all I know, but for some reason that didn't stop me from seeing them. I needed to know what they wanted to talk about.

" _I'm Cana. And I want to talk to you about Lucy."_

Lucy? What does she know about her? Does she know where she is?

I wanted to hope so, but I had a feeling that she was as clueless as I was. But I still had hope, that at least l, if Cana was telling the truth, that we would be able to find a way to find her. Let's just hope that this Cana person really is telling the the phone, we only talked for a minute, which just included her telling me an address where I should meet her. I barely even said a whole word during the whole conversation, which lead me to hoping that I'll be able to ask her questions once I see her.

She told me to come over that night, but I wanted nothing more than to just run over there right now so I could get answers. I _need_ to find answers, and so far Cana is the only one who might be able to give them to me.I am suppose to meet her up at midnight, at the address she gave me, which I'm guessing is probably her apartment, but what do I know. All I know is that I'm meeting a stranger in hopes to figure out some answers. I'm trying to be hopeful, hopeful that the outcome of this is going to be positive, but hell, I haven't been hopeful since this all even started. And the thought of my hopes, my dreams, being crushed again… I just won't be able to take that.

So there I sat, just staring at the clock, watching it click, watching the time turn. Then once it hit 11:30pm, I ran out of my house. I wasted no time, seeing as I have spent all night waiting for the time until I could finally leave.

I have never been to this place before, although, I am fairly sure that I have seen it before, and I just want to make sure that I get there on time.

I know that it's some old, abandoned building, which did not calm my nerves on bit. Although my nerves ate at me, it didn't stop me. Nothing would stop me at this point.

The car ride didn't take all that long, but it felt like it took more than a lifetime, but as soon as I got to the building, chills went down my spine. From what I know, this used to be some old office building, but closed it down because of something that was going on. I don't remember all the details, but many people still ghost stories about this building, and some say it's still haunted. And maybe it is.

So I Just parked in the strangely empty parking lot, and took a long, deep breath of the cold air, before I began to walking.

* * *

The creaking of the large, front door, crushed any form of silence that was in the building. The door opened with a loud crack, though opened with ease. Almost like this building isn't even abandoned, and it's just a normal day. But it's anything but were no lights on, so I could barely make anything out, even with my good eyesight. Even though, I still stepped forward, slowly moving away from the door, my footsteps echoing through the room.

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

My footsteps pierced the violent silence, disturbing the elegant stillness of the building.

But as I stopped walking, the footsteps kept going.

I unknowingly turned my body, without even thinking, and put my fists up. My body and mind ready to fight if needed,Suddenly, there was a click, and bright shinning lights turned on, my eyes winced at the sudden brightness, not being used to it.

"Glad that you could make it." A voice, familiar, but my brain was too focused on the pain in my eyes from the light, to process whose voice it is. " I knew you'd come." I turned around, and my eyes widened.

Before I could even from any words, they kept talking.

"You wanted to talk, right" they asked. "She'll talk to you now."  
"Gajeel?" My voice was a quiet whisper, but before I could even think of stopping myself, My voice filled with rage.

"What do you know?" I growled. "How are you involved

"Whatcha talking about, Salamander."

"I'm talking about Lucy."  
He name sent emotions, feeling down and around my body, I have barely said he name in my head, but to say it outloud, it was almost like saying a forbidden word.

But I need to know. What does he know? He can't just say that he doesn't know anything, because he wouldn't be here if that's the case. And if he somehow knows where she is, why didn't he tell me/ why hasn't he told me? Or anyone else?

What is he keeping from me.

What is he involved in? And how is lucy involved in all this?

Is he the reason why she's missing? Does him and that Cana girl have something to do with it?  
Who are they?  
My head felt like it was going to explode. Too many thoughts and questions bouncing around, and none of them being answered. Not a single one.

"Obviously," I started. "You know something. Or you wouldn't be here.

He sighed. "Look, I really don't know th-"

"Just tell me!" I yelled. "Please." My voice shaked.

Neither is is said anything, so the silence was almost deafening. But before I could even think of saying anything, a new voice broke the silence.

"She always told me you were a wild one." I looked over to where the voice was coming from, and saw a brunette women, who I had never seen before, but the voice was oh so familiar. "Said you always make a mess of things." She was almost laughing.

"Cana-" Gajeel tried to say, it she cut him off.

"Although, she said that you were the most loyal, most kind, most loving person she had ever met." She took a breathe. "Once she started talking about you, she could never stop." She smiled. "She really cares so much about you."

She took a long, deep breath, and then looked me in the eyes, her voice was strong, but there was the slight shakiness of it.

"So thank you, Natsu Dragneel. For being the best thing that had ever happened to Lucy."

My heart stopped once I heard her name.

 _lucy_

Just hearing her name brought me so many emotions. So many that I didn't even know what I was feeling. And so many things are racing through my head, so many questions, so many feelings. And they are all about her. So many emotions, and so many new emotions I have been feeling since she's been gone.

But this girl, Cana, she has to have answers. I need answers. I don't know how much longer I can go without something. And I wanted to ask, I have so many questions racing on in my head sofast that I could barely even think.

"I know that you have questions" she said, her voice shaky, but still strong. "I have questions for you too. So come, let's go talk."

I looked back at Gajeel, and thought for a moment before I looked back at the brunett.

I nodded my head, and walked with stranger who I was putting all my hope into.

* * *

We walked through a lit hallway, and I could hear nothing but our footsteps. The tension was sharp enough to kill, but all of us too nervous to be the first to speak. I wanted to speak, to ask a million questions, but I held myself back I know that I need to just wat patiently, no matter how tired I am of waiting.

I have cooled down a bit, thankfully. And My head isn't as crazy as it was just a few minutes go. Although, thoughts and question still raced through my mind and I had to try everything is my power to stop myself from letting it all out.

But as we walked through the hallway, I couldn't help but think. Think about everything that has been happening. Think about everything that did happen, and think about everything that may happen. I'm thinking about all the things I'm feeling, and how there are so many emotions that i'm feeling right now that I can't even to begin to explain them all.

But most Of all, I just keep thinking about her. About her, and everything that she made me think, that she made me feel. How she was the one thing for me to hold onto, the one thing that made me want to live through everyday. I just replayed everything that we have been through. All the good memories. Even some of the bad, but how we could always make it through together. But this time, this time, we don't have each other. I don't have her. And I don't know how I can make it through it.

I guess that saying really is true. You don't know what you have until you lose it

Because I really did have something, and it was finally becoming something, becoming so much more, and so much better than I could have ever imagined. But now it's gone. She's gone, and I don't know if or when I'll get it back.

I was cut off from my deep thoughts when someone was calling my name.

"Natsu?" I looked over to where I was hearing the sound from, and there stood Cana. "It looked like you were in deep thought. What were you thinking about?"  
"Mhm? Oh, nothing." I responded, and I already knew that she knew I was lying.  
"Mhm." she nodded her her head slowly. "Well, Let's go have a seat, and then we can have a chat."  
She opened these doors, that seemed to be the entrance to an office, but when she opened it, the room looking nothing like an office.

The room had dark wood tile floors, that make the almost white walls shine. There was a desk, but it was a bright shade of brown, and it was covered in papers. There was a bright colored carpet at one side of the room, with almost clashing colored chairs. There were bottles everywhere, yet the room still looked neat and tidy. There was a bunch a light, from all the bright lights hanging from the ceiling. There were bookcases filled with books, but all looked to be untouched, and only there for the look.

And overall the room looked messy, yet to clean at the same time. Although, I did smell the quit strong smell of alcohol throughout the room.

I may not know much about alcohol, but by the smell I'm guessing there either was a lot, or it was just very strong. Either way, I can't believe this woman isn't on the floor piss drink. Unless she wasn't the only one drinking, but the only one here was her and Gajeel seemed normal enough.

"Wanna drink?" Her voice rang, holding a glass in one hand, and a bottle in the other.

I shook my head, not knowing how to verbally answer.

"Really?" She asked, he voice almost shocked. "You don't drink?"

"No." I said simply.

She laughed slightly. "To each their own." And then she just drank from the bottle."Gajeel? Want some?"

I looked at him, and seemed to be questioning with himself whether he should or not, like my presents here made his choice more difficult. He didn't say anything, but just grabbed the bottle and poured some into a cup. I have him a look full of confusion, but neither of us said anything. I didn't say anything, but the thoughts racing through my head seemed to be endless.

Since when has Gajee drank?

I mean, if I was being honest, he looked the part, but I never would have thought that he actually did. A lot of people think he's some messed up, mean kid, because of the way he looks. But deep down, he really is a nice guy. And I mean, sure, I've heard rumors about him, and what he used to do, everyone had. But he really has opened up, and became nicer. And being with levy, man, that just helped him, you could see. He was more open, maybe not with everyone, but you could just tell. The two of them are complete opposites, but they balance each other. Like they were meant to be with each other.

"You like the hard stuff, don't ya, gajeel." Cans said. "He whiskey, and the rum. Yet, you don't like to get drunk all too much." She said, almost like she was observing him.

"You've always known that." He said, his voice as calm as it usually is. "Unlike you. You love to get drunk."

She laughed. "You've always known that." She mimicked.

She looked back at me, and continued talking. "She liked to get drunk. And usually went strict for vodka." She laughed. "She liked other things as well, and I was always there for her. I always made sure that things didn't get too intense. Always made sure she was safe. She's stronger than she looks."

I looked at her, and just tried to dealt listen and understand what she was saying. "You're talking, about Lucy, aren't you?"

She nodded her head. "Ye-"

"No." I said, my voice getting angry. "She wouldn't do that. She doesn't do that type of stuff."

Both her and Gajeel laughed quickly. "You really didn't know her, then." She said.

Anger ran through my veins. It might have been just a few words she said, but it was more than that. She insulted me and Lucy's bond. She insulted the emotions, and the trust, and everything that we have.

"I do know her! And I know that she would never do that." I said, almost too harshly.

Cana looked at me, and I couldn't even tell what were the emotions in her eyes. There were so many, and they were all so fierce, yet she was calm.

"There is a lot you don't know about her. So many things, it's like you never knew her at all."  
"I did! I do know her!"  
"Yeah?" she stood up, and walked over to me, so that she was just a mere hand length apart from me, her eyes locked on mine. "Then i'm sure you know all the types of things that she did. All the nights she was drunk. Dancing with random people, getting a little too close to them. All the times she was high, so high it was like she wasn't even there. All the times she couldn't even walk into her house because of all the bad memories she has in there. All the things she did, and had to take to be able to just try and be happy."

"Stop."  
"I bet she told you about all the nights we went out drinking and smoking, running from the cops. All and all getting fucked up. All the times-"  
"Stop it!" I yelled, breathing deeply, like I was out of breath. I wanted to yell, and scream. To believe that everything she is saying is nothing but a lie. That lucy, my lucy, my friend and the person I care about more than myself. But, I couldn't. Because things started to be pieced together. I things started to make sense.

All the times that she ran out of a room, or wouldn't be on her phone for hours and hours at a time. All the times that something seemed off, or that she was hiding something. Yet, she never spoke of it, or acted like anything was wrong.

All these things finally started to make sense.  
She was lying. Or at least, not telling the truth. And keeping so many things, from me, and was doing things that I would have never thought that she would do. But, I wasn't hurt. No, I wasn't hurt, or mad, or upset. Well, maybe I was, but not as much as I probably should bee. No, what I really fest was betrayed. Betrayed that she would even think about doing these things to herself.

And it's not the lying, no, I don't care about that right now. It's that she would do these things that would or could harm her. and why? Why did she do it?

Knowing this though, only made me feel scared. Scared for her, not knowing where she is, or who she is with. Not knowing if she is safe, or even…

Just not knowing what's going on. Where is she? Where but is she?

"Why?" My single word question hung in the air, and it took many long moments before either one of them answered.

"Why what?" Cana asked back.

"Why did you want to talk to me? Just to tell me all this? Why?"

She took a few moments to respond, as if to carefully choose her words. "I felt like you had the right to know. Especially because of what's been happening?"

"With what's been happening? Hell, I don't know what the fuck is happening. I have no clue, what happened or anything." I almost laughed. "So how the hell am I supposed to believe you? Or trust you? What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm not your enemy, natsu." She spoke, her words simple and calm, but I could hear the harshness in them all the same. "Don't make me into one." She took a few brethe. "But I called you because I wanted to talk to you. About Lucy, and what's going on. You might not belive me, but I don't know what's going on either. But I think, that if we all work together, we could figure it out, and find out where she is."

I thought for a moment before responding. "So you really don't know where she is?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know anything what happened. Hell, you probably know more than me, because you were at the scene."  
I took a breath, remembering that night, and shuttered at the thought. "I don't know anything."  
She hesitated before she continued, and when she spoke she still seemed hesitant. "Maybe, maybe if you told me what you saw, or anything else you know, or saw, it could help us out."  
"Were you two close." I asked her. "You and Lucy I mean. Were you two good friends?"  
She smiled, and just from that I got my answer, but she answered. "Yeah, yeah, we are. I don't remember my life without her in it." she looked up at me.

"She has that effect on people." I said, and Cana quickly agreed.

I had so many questions to ask her,so many things I wanted to know about her. I wanted to know how well she knows Lucy, and how long they have known each other. I want to know who Cana is, and what she is like. I want to know how Lucy asks when she's with her, and I want to know who Lucy really is. Is she really thr Lucy that I know? Or I think I know?

"alright."I breathed deeply. "I'll tell you everything I know. But first, can you tell me what you know. Please" I hesitated before saying please, but thought that it would be at least the polite thing to do in this situation.

"Yeah, yeah." she replied quickly. "Of course." she looked at Gajeel for a moment bef,ore looking at me and continuing. " Me and Gajeel only know a few things, but i'll say them anyway."

She sighed, and then continues. "I don't even know where to begin." she shook her head. "I guess I'll start with the last night that I saw her. "We were all at this party that I set up. You know, just your typical party, except it was at this old abandoned house that me and lucy found long ago, and we thought it would be a good idea to throw one there. And everything was going fine and normal, for the most part." then she sighed.

"What? What happened?" I asked curiously.

Her and Gajeel made eye contact and then she continues to speak. "We never told Lucy that we knew each other. When me and Gajeel first meet, neither of us knew that the other knew her. But then one day we figured it out, so I had Gajeel, kind of just, keep an eye out on her in school. Just to make sure that everything was okay, like I said, I always made sure that she was alright.

"But then, that night, she figured out that we knew each other. And she, well, she got mad, to put it lightly. To make it worse, she was pretty drunk and out of it, so she probably doesn't even remember most of that night, but she sure does remember that. And she was so mad that she just ran off. No warning or anything. Just rn right into the woods.

"We looked for her, obviously. We looked everywhere, but she wan off. Me, Gajeel, everyone, we all looked and searched anywhere we could think of. And that," She hesitated for a moment, worry in her voice. "That moment, how we couldn't find her, I… I was so afraid. And angry, angry at myself, thinking that if she got hurt, that it would have been my fault." She paused again, longer this time.

"Once I heard she was all alright," Gajeel chimed in. "I called Cana, and told her right away. I tried talking to her, but she was still angry."  
"That was the last night I spoke to her."cana said, not looking at me.

I didn't say anything for a few moments, just soaking up what she had just told me. But before I could even stop myself, a question flew out of my mouth.

"Was there some guy named Sting?" I asked, and didn't even realize i said it until they both looked at me, shocked.

"Sting?" Cana's voice was surprised. "How do you know him?"  
"Lucy, she was on the phone with him, and she sounded angry. She didn't tell me much, just that people lied to her." I paused. "Guess she was talking about you guys."

"We haven't seen Sting in a while, either." Gajeel noted.  
"Yeah, well, he is still upset about Lucy. he's probably out looking for her or something." She said. "Or getting piss ass drunk somewhere."

I didn't know much about this Sing guy, but I already didn't like him. Hell, I've never even heard the name before. But I just get a bad feeling about him.

So I just sat there for a few moments, no one talking, just trying to grasp all the information that I have just received. I was still confused, but I knew that the people sitting in front of me were just as confused as I was. So I took deep breath, and quickly tried to sort out my thoughts.

"Okay, I'll tell you all I know."

And so I Looked at both of them, and then to Cana, and I began to tell my story.


	28. Tomorrow Night

**Chapter 27**

 **Lucy's POV**

" _Father?" I spoke, loudly. The music of the party was just too loud for me to hear anything. Father would also just keep wandering off, so I almost never had any idea who he was. I don't know why, but I just knew I needed to tell him something._

" _Princess Lucy." Someone said to me, and I looked over to see a friendly face in a maid outfit. "Are you looking for something."_

 _I smiled. "Oh yes." I said breathy. "Do you happen to know where my father is? I just have no idea where he wandered off too."_

" _Well, I saw him walk into to the room over there." She pointed to the room at the end of the long hallway "he just went in only a few minutes ago."_

" _Thank you!" I smieled, and I started to walk down the hallway._

 _I must remember walking down these hallways all the time, I mean, it is part of my home. I've just got to have been down the corridors before. But as I walked down, each step I went slower and slower because there was this feeling of uneasiness. I just, I almost, I almost don't feel safe._

 _But that's crazy, because I have so many people around me. Guards. Maids._

 _I look around me, and I see no one._

 _But that's not right. Someone has to be here, there's always someone here._

 _My heartbeats faster, get I keep walking to the door._

" _Lucy…" I hear someone say, but it's a soothing voice. It's familiar._

" _Lucy."_

 _I look around to see someone. But their body is so blurry that I can't make out who it is._

" _H-hello?" I say to the figure. "Who are you."_

" _Don't go in the room." The voice says, and I can tell that I remember it. So I just know the person._

" _What?" I almost laughed. "W-who are you?"_

 _The figure, who I have figured must been a man, walks closer to me. "Don't go into the room." His voice is even more clear now, soothing me. "It's dangerous." His voice is shaking slightly now. "You're going to get hurt. I won't be able to protect you. Please,don't go."_

" _I'm sorry." I said. But I have to." and I kept walking.  
_ " _No!" He begged. "please , please stay. I can't- I can't lose me" His voice became a whisper, and then into nothingness._

 _I looked behind me to look at him, and his body was even more blurry than before and then disappeared completely. But before it did, I could have sworn I saw a slight hint of pink._

 _I kept walking, and walking, down the hallway, which seemed to just be getting longer. So I walked faster, to the point that I was basically running, just trying to get to the room._

 _When I made it to the door, I stood just barely arm length away. I took a deep breathe, and the slowly reached my hand to grab the door knob._

" _Lucy." a low, stern voice boomed._

 _I quickly turned around, to see my father standing tall, looking down at me._

" _Oh, Father." I said, surprised. "I was looking for you." I gave him a small smile._

 _I was going to say something more, but he raised his arm above his head, and it looked to have some sort of blunt object.  
_ " _Father…"  
The last thing I saw was his arm go down so fast I barely saw it coming, and I feel down to the floor, my head throbbing. As I fell to the floor, I saw a boy with pink on his head, crying._

 _Then the blackness took me away._

I wake up, abruptly, breathing heavily from the so very vivid dream.

I lay in my bed, watching the sun slowly rise through the window that was across from where I was sitting. The room I was in was simple. There was just a bed, a window, and a small desk and dresser. Although, it's not like I had much to put anywhere anyway. All I had was a few pieces of clothing, and there were just some random small decorations throughout the room. I guess they were in here to only make the room seem not as depressing as they would be without. Though, it's not like this room is just raining sunshine anyway.

So I just sit up on my bed, and look around the room for a moment. I'm still not used to the new scenery, and don't want to. Besides, it's not like I know how long i'm going to be here anyway.

I don't know how long I'm just sitting there, just listening to my own breaths, but at some point I was going to have to get up, and I guess sooner rather than later it is. So I stand up, and slowly stretch a little, and walk over to the window, and looked out. The sun is not very high in the sky yet, so I'm figuring it is sometime on the late morning. When I look out I am surrounded by tall buildings, and busy streets many stories below. I've never actually been in a city, let alone in an apartment, so it was definitely an adjustment I still have to get used to. Hell, I don't know if I'll ever get used to it in the first place.

After I'm done looking out the window, I close the curtain and get out of the room. I walk out of the room, and I am already in the living room. The apartment itself is very small, but I actually don't mind it at all. It's not like I have that many belongings to begin with.

I look in the cabinets, and the fridge, but there is barely anything at all.

So I just grab a paper cup and pour myself some water and go sit at the small, round little table. As I'm sitting down, I look straight, and I look at the door.  
This door haunts me. It's always has. Ever since I have been her, it has haunted me. It mocks me.

I walk over to it, even though I already know the outcome. I placed my hand on the knob, and it's just like I expected.

It's locked.

It's been locked ever since I've been here, and I don't even remember how long. Time has just kind of became a blur,and everyday just blends in with all the rest.

I try my best everyday to try and figure out what happened, but I just can't remember no matter how hard I try. And I already wake up with a headache everyday, so just even slightly thinking about makes it unbearable. So I try to think about anything else, anyone else, but that just makes not only my head hurt, but my heart as well. I just don't even know what to think anymore. So I just don't think at all.

As I was standing there, my hand still on the knob, I heard the phone ring. It shocked me out off my daze, and I went over to go pick it up. It's not even my phone, but one that he set up that I can only receive calls, and not make any. There was no need in looking to see who the caller was, because I already knew who it was. He was the only one who calls me.

I didn't even say hello when I picked up. He knows I answer.

"Lucy." he said.

"Father." I greeted, no emotion in my voice.

"I'm coming today, but I need you on your best behavior, and you need to look decent, at least."  
That was odd. "Why?"  
"Someone's coming over with me, and I want you to meet them, and make a good impression."  
I knew better than to argue, and I was not in the mood to fight this early in the morning anyways.

"Okay, fine, I'll be ready."

"Be ready by 6." and then he hung up, and the conversation was over. I was glad at least, I never liked having that long of conversations with the man, so at least I didn't have to speak for that long.

I sighed, and looked at the phone to see what time it was, and it was 11:12 am, which means that I have more than enough time to get ready by the time that they should be here.

I have questions, obviously, but my head hurts too much to ever try and think about them.

So I just go back into that little room and lay back down, and just sleep and stare outside my window until I have to force myself to get ready.

* * *

By the time I actually got out of bed and showed, I had less than an hour until they were suppose to be here. Which, I don't know who "they" is. Just my father and some random person who I have no clue who they are or what they are going to be doing here. But I didn't question it too much.

So after I was done getting ready, which really didn't take long, since all I had to do was shower and change into one of the few sets of cloths that I own at the moment, I just sat at the table.

I tapped my finger slowly on the table, either out of boredom or maybe even because I was nervous, I don't know. I seemed to be sitting for hours, even though it really must have been a few minutes, but I heard the door click, and my heart stopped for a moment.

Then they walked in.

My father was the first to walk in, and he didn't even notice me at first. But it wasn't him that I was focused on, it was the man behind him.

When he came into full view, I tried to take in everything.

He was a tall man, strongly built. His hair was a bit long, and spiky, and black, yet it looked pristine. He looked very out of place in this room. He had a strong face, but it was almost caring looking, something that I wasn't afraid of.

"Lucy." My father said, finally acknowledging me.

"Father." I said, emotionless, and didn't even look at him as I said it.

"This is the man that I was talking about earlier on the phone." he said, and I looked up to the man,

"Hello." he greeted, his voice low and stern, but there was a hint of something else in his voice. I wasn't exactly scared or afraid of the man, no, I was just curious about him. There was just something about him… somethin odd.

"Hello." was all I said in response, and he smiled. It wasn't a creepy smile, but it wasn't exactly a friendly smile either. "Who are you, anyway." I said, probably a little harsher than I was suppose to.

"Don't be rude, Lucy-"  
"No, no it's fine."he chuckled. "She's been in here a while, can't blame her for being a bit angsty."

I gave him a bad look, which received a bad look from my father and I quickly looked away.

"Lucy, why don't you go back to your room." My father said.

"But I thought he was here, to, oh I don't know, talk to me." I said. "Like you said." he gave me a really bad look, to which I shivered at, unnoticeable to to the men in front of me. Instead of saying anything else, I then just looked at the mystery man quickly and then walked into my room.

I closed the door, a little too loudly than anyone would have liked, and instead of just jumping onto my bed, I decided to sit against the door and listen to what I could hear. Thankfully, the walls are thin here, but they were talking softly do I could only hear bits and pieces of it.

"...seems perfect."

"But why would you want her?"  
"I have a special job for her t…."  
I fell back slightly after hearing what they had to say. And as I got back up, I heard them start to walk outside, still talking.

I stood against the door once again, and didn't move until I knew for a fact that they were no longer inside the apartment. Yet, I still slowly and carefully unlocked and opened the door, and tiptoed across the floor. As I walked over to the door, I cringed every time the old floor boards make any type of noise, but when finally made it to the door, I finally let myself take a deep breath. I put my er against the door, but didn't hear anything, so I know that no one was out there. I aso Knew that this wasn't going to work, but I put my hand on the doorknob and tried to open it and of course, it was locked.

I was a fool for thinking it wasn't going to be. But it was worth a shot.

So then I just walked back to my room, and after shutting the door behind me I landed on my bed, but was surprised when something was underneath me.

It was piece of paper, now a little crumpled. I curiously unfolded it, and almost dropped it after I read the words.

Were coming to save you.

Tomorrow night.

S+R

* * *

 **Hello readers! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I plan on posting the next one really soon (I hope lol)**


End file.
